Radiance of Heart
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: This will be a collection of Oneshots in the Brawl Universe. No Yaoi, Yuri, Slash pairings will be read here. Don't like, don't read. All of them will be with their significant other and will be expressing their love in their own ways. Enjoy these oneshots readers :D. COMPLETED! !This is very old!
1. Link & Zelda

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawl characters that are mentioned in this one-shot collection.**

**Note: Hello everyone! This fanfic will consist of many pairings in Brawl; however there will be no yaoi, Yuri, or slash pairings. Only Male/ Female pairings will be in this. First pairing that is up is Link/Zelda. (Which I think is my most popular request)**

Link/ Zelda

* * *

"Zelda?" Link asked as he looked at the Hyrulian princess lounging on the grass beside him. The blades of grass tickled his hands as he brushed one over them.

"Mmm?" Zelda blinked her dusky blue eyes open and she sat up, looking at Link inquisitively.

"Have you ever wondered…if love chooses two people to come together?" Link asked, feeling slightly embarrassed at asking. Zelda's head cocked to the side as her forehead furrowed in thought.

"Hm…to be quite frank Link I don't understand love. I feel it just does what it must. Possibly other factors may be involved in its choosing," she finally replied after a moment as she brushed a stray hair from her eyes.

Link gave a deep nod and they were both silent for a bit, Link lost in his thoughts.

_Zelda…we are the closest of friends…we understand each other the most. We know when one of us is hurting, grieving, or happy. Most of all we trust and care for each other…our friendship would be ineffable to explain. No one knows… No one will ever know the truth of what binds you and me together. No one…_

"Why did ask that question, Link?" Zelda's voice ruptured Link out of his thoughts. He blinked, startled, before comprehending what Zelda was asking.

"I…I don't know…I guess it was just something I was wondering for a while now," Link replied, hearing a slight stammer in his voice. Zelda looked at him, looked deeply into his eyes, before she sighed with a smile on her face, as if she had decided on replying but changed her mind.

"Zelda? What were you just going to say?" Link asked, knowing Zelda too well. _She always becomes so modest when there's something she wants to say but at the same time she doesn't._

"Nothing." A smile betrayed Zelda's serious solemness and Link feels a smile of his own tug his lips upwards.

"Come on… I know you wanted to say something," Link teased Zelda, coming over closer to her. Zelda shook her head, her lips clamped shut, but Link knew better.

"Do I have to…tickle it out of you?" Link asked and Zelda shook her head.

"No! You know I'm very ticklish! Don't come any closer Link!" Zelda warned but she was giggling which encouraged Link all the more.

Zelda squealed as Link attacked her playfully, tickling her sides and neck. She screeched and wriggled and Link laughed, "Still wanna keep it from me?"

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you. Don't tickle me anymore," Zelda replied between laughs and Link chuckled triumphantly before backing away from her.

"So Zelda, spill, what were you going to say? Because you know you can't hide anything from me," Link asked and Zelda looked up at Link; suddenly all her playful demeanor was gone in a flash. Link wondered whether or not what she was going to say was serious until she sat up and kissed him right on the lips. The kiss lasted and Link felt his hands reaching out and pulling her to him instinctively. Zelda sighed against his lips and drew back, looking deeply into his eyes.

"That, is what I wanted to say before. I was…too nervous I guess you could say," Zelda replied, then Link knew. He knew that Zelda's feelings mirrored his own.

"Zelda…you are my friend, my truest and closest friend here. But there is something else you are to me that you don't know," Link replied and Zelda looked him with a confused but prodding smile on her face.

_ Even when she is confused she is still beautiful to me,_ Link thought as he replied, "You are the one who completes my heart, the one who touched my soul from the very first day and made me feel loved."

"Oh Link," Zelda murmured, then their lips were touching again, the kiss slow, but full of passionate and love. Link deepened the kiss and Zelda responded in suit. Once they drew back they were slightly heaving for breath.

"There is something else you are to me that you don't know, Link," Zelda said against Link's lips and he opened his eyes and drew back from her, his gaze questioning.

"You are the one person who has convinced me that love exists, the only person who shows that love does make sense."

"Zelda…" Link trailed off, feeling so chocked up with emotion. He felt warmth spreading though his heart and throughout his entire body. He felt blissful as the warm spring air filled his lungs and reminded him that life truly is beautiful.

Link laid down and pulled Zelda beside him, molding her against his side as a smile drifted onto his face. The grass seemed to bolster them, it seemed to embrace them as well, completing the romantic air around the couple.

"The clouds…they sure look beautiful don't they?" Link asked out of the blue, wanting to break the silence, and Zelda looked at him amusedly before replying, "Yes, today is absolutely wonderful, Link."

"However today wouldn't be wonderful without you," Link pointed out and Zelda giggled as Link affectionately kissed her on the forehead.

_She gets so cute when she scrunches up her face in laughter or in happiness, _Link thought as he gazed down on the Hyrulian Princess.

"That cloud looks like Pikachu, doesn't it?" Zelda asked, knocking Link out of his thoughts and he smiled as he looked to where she was pointing.

"Yes, it very much does. That one looks like a heart, do you see it?" Link pointed to another one and Zelda snuggled into him as the warm breeze whispered about them, toying with their hair and clothes before zooming off.

"Zelda? Are you cold?" Link asked, feeling concerned as how close Zelda had nestled next to him.

"No, I'm warm, very much so. Let's stay like this for a bit more," Zelda replied and Link tapped her nose affectionately, hearing a playful surprised sound come from her.

"All right. Your wish is my command," Link said and Zelda giggled at his tone of voice.

"Oh Link, you are the greatest. Truly you are. Without you I don't know how I'd see life," Zelda said and Link looked at her, seeing the peaceful look on her face, the love in her beautiful eyes as she stared up at him, a smile on her face.

"I can agree with you as well Zelda. Life would not be the same without you here beside me," Link replied and Zelda leaned in to kiss him, which Link reciprocated, taking her hand into his and twining his fingers with hers. He gave her soft hand a gentle squeeze as the kiss continued, feelings of joy surging in them both.

"Oh Zelda, no one means more to me than you," he murmured as they drew away. Zelda sighed and embraced him as they lay there together by the tree, watching the clouds race by in the beautiful periwinkle sky. The sun's glare filtered through the tall oak tree's leafy branches, the warm bands of sunlight spilling onto their legs and torsos.

"Never let me go Zelda," Link whispered softly, lovingly, and Zelda nodded, her face full of bliss and serenity as she closed her eyes, her breath slowing as she dozed.

_Zelda all of the world came together and made sense when you came into my life. I cannot say all of my feelings in one fell swoop because I'd be here forever, telling you that the apex of my love for you is in this very moment. Zelda, I love you now, and I'll love you forever as long as my heart, soul, and love live on. The Radiance of our hearts have brought us together and I can only say that love does choose two people to come together. I love you Zelda._

* * *

**A/N: So sweet! Did you like this oneshot? If so review and tell me if you did or didn't. :D Next up is Mario and Peach.**


	2. Mario & Peach

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any brawl characters mentioned. Here's the second pairing, Mario & Peach**

Mario & Peach

* * *

"Princess?" Mario asked as he knocked on Peach's door.

"Coming in a moment!" Peach sing-songed and Mario felt a smile drift onto his face at the Mushroom Kingdom princess' bliss.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Peach apologized as she opened the door and let Mario in. Mario nodded, the smile still on his face.

"It's quite all right Peach. No need to worry," Mario replied and Peach had a bounce to her step as she closed the door behind Mario and flounced over to her bed, sitting down.

"So…" Peach trailed off, wanting Mario to explain what he needed and Mario took a deep breath before sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Peach?" Mario said and Peach looked at him, her aquamarine-blue eyes piercing Mario's own in inquisitiveness.

"Do you ever think about your future? Or what you are going to do later on in life?" Mario asked and Peach narrowed her eyes as she began to think.

"You know what's funny Mario?" Peach asked and Mario cocked his head to one side, encouraging her to continue.

"I should be the one thinking about that, you know? Instead you are asking me that so I shall answer. To be honest with you, I really don't know; I'm happy with what I have now and what I have done," Peach responded and Mario nodded solemnly; he figured she would come up with something along those lines.

"Well Princess, remember you can do anything you want, no matter what," Mario said and Peach bobbed her blonde-haired head, the smile returning to her face.

"Yes, I know Mario. Now I should ask you; What do you want to do or be in the future?"

_I want to be with you forever, Peach._ Mario thought but he didn't dare say it aloud; he would feel so embarrassed.

"I…I guess I'll continue being a plumber, and saving you on the side if needed be," Mario replied after scratching his head. Peach suddenly laughed and Mario wondered if he said anything funny.

"Oh Mario, you're silly," Peach giggled. "I don't want you to change; just stay the way you are now."

"All right Princess, whatever you want," Mario replied, a small smile returning to his face. Peach giggled again and then there was silence for a bit.

"Mario, I want you to take a walk with me," Peach said and Mario got up off the bed and stretched.

"Sure thing," Mario responded and Peach got up before walking to the door, beckoning Mario follow her. He complied and they walked through the halls, waving to the Brawlers that they saw.

_She is so beautiful when she smiles, talks, walks, and does whatever. I am charmed by her and I can't deny, I am falling in love with her…_

"Not that way Mario, this way." Peach's voice ejected Mario from his thoughts and he realized he was going to walk into the cafeteria without realizing. He felt a small blush flush his cheeks and Peach took his hand before gently leading him to the Courtyard doors.

"Sorry about that before Peach," Mario apologized and Peach looked at Mario with a sweet smile.

"It happens, don't worry about it. I one time was so lost into my thoughts I picked up my bowl of grapes and thought it was my glass of water," Peach replied and Mario felt a chuckle burst from him.

"Oh Princess, never a dull moment with you," Mario shook his head and Peach giggled before letting go of his hand. Mario couldn't deny that he liked the feeling of Peach's hand in his own.

"So, where are you taking me?" Mario asked and Peach smoothed the front of her dress before replying, "The bridge."

"Fine by me."

They continued to walk, a conversation starting up every now and again, the path taking them into the woods. Once the curved bridge came into view Peach made a beeline for it, making Mario chuckle once more, shaking his head and running after her.

"Here we are!" Peach announced happily with a small happy sigh; Mario could only guess that this bridge was her favorite place in all of the Brawl Mansion.

They walked onto the bridge together and right when the apex of the bridge began they stopped and looked down at the creek below.

"I love this place, with the maple and oak trees around us and the creek gurgling softly," Peach remarked as she watched a dragonfly lightly touch the water's surface before racing away.

"It is peaceful here." Mario nodded; he was in full agreement with the Mushroom Kingdom princess' words. He watched as a golden- orange leaf dropped from a maple tree and swirled down in the air to land in the creek with a small plop. The cool wind began to blow and some more leaves broke free of their branches, falling to the ground below.

"Good choice Princess," Mario said and his words made Peach look up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, her eyes wide with bemusement.

"Good choice, meaning coming to this place," Mario repeated and then Peach understood.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry; I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize," she admitted with a small titter.

"Don't worry about it Princess," Mario replied and Peach looked at him.

"You know, you can just call me Peach if you want. I think that 'Princess' is too formal. We've known each other for so long, you know?" Peach said and Mario gave a nod.

"All right then Peach," Mario replied, then they were silent for a while, just watching the autumn leaves twirl down from their tree branches to plop to the water below.

"Mario? I never got around to ask you, how was your life like? I mean when you were a kid," Peach asked and Mario's forehead furrowed in thought as he pierced memories of his childhood in the recesses of his mind.

"Well Peach, I guess you can say that life was peaceful; there were no conflicts in my life. I had my brother Luigi beside me and life was great. My mother and father never raised their voices at us if we rough housed or did stupid things so we didn't know that parents could be cold or demanding sometimes. My life…yeah, it was pretty good, and it still is," Mario finally replied after a moment and Peach nodded as she soaked everything in.

"My life…well I was raised into royalty since I was a small girl. I'd prance about the castle and pretend to be all formal and queen-like, saying things such as, 'Please make yourself comfortable', or 'Would you like a cup of tea with me so we can talk together?' That kind of stuff. My parents would yell if I did something childish but it was never derogative or hateful in any way," Peach said and Mario could imagine Peach in her younger years with her expressive eyes and eager personality.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" Peach asked and Mario shook his head, his eyes staring at something on Peach's head.

"No no no, there's a leaf in your hair, Peach," Mario answered and he reached up to pluck it out of her blonde hair. Peach gave a small giggle, then they were silent again.

"Mario? You know when you told me before that I could do anything I wanted, no matter what?" Peach asked and Mario looked at her, her eyes capturing his own and holding them there, to look deeply into hers.

"Yes. Why?" Mario replied and then suddenly Peach's lips were one his and his eyes were closing in happiness. The kiss lasted and Mario drew Peach closer to him, his arms wrapping around her waist. Peach's arms found their way around his neck, binding them together in a loving embrace.

Once they drew back something was glittering in Peach's eyes as she opened them with a small sigh.

"Well, I just did what I wanted to do; I've wanted to do that for a while now, actually," Peach said and Mario felt a wide grin curl his lips upward. He leaned in and Peach did the same, their lips touching once again, The sounds of nature only accentuated the kiss and made it more precious to the both of them.

"Oh Peach…" Mario trailed off against Peach's lips as they drew back again and Peach's forehead touched with his.

"Mario…I am forever in your debt; for everything you have done for me," Peach murmured and Mario kissed her lips softly and fleetingly before opening his eyes and looking into Peach's own as they let go of each other.

"Peach…I am forever in your debt, because you have made me the happiest man in the world," Mario replied and Peach's eyes watered in happiness.

"Oh Mario…let's stay together like this, just you and me," Peach said and Mario nodded as their bodies touched side to side.

"Yes, Peach. I would like that a lot to tell you the truth," Mario responded, his arm wrapping around Peach's waist lovingly, bring her close again. Peach put her hand on the bridge, Mario's other hand coming on top of hers and their fingers entwined together.

"Mario…I knew it back then, but I am going to tell you now; I love you," Peach said softly and Mario looked at her, the volumes of love in Peach's eyes were evident enough of this fact.

"And I love you too, Peach. Just like you I knew it back then and now you know," Mario replied. Peach kissed Mario on the lips softly, slowly, and Mario reciprocated before they pulled away and stood together on the bridge, their hearts together, beating as one.

* * *

**A/N: There's Mario's and Peach's oneshot!. All right viewers, now it's time for you to decide who the next oneshot shall concern. Remember it has to be male/ female, no yuri, yaoi, or slash. I'll be waiting expectantly for your suggestions. Till next time! Cheerio! **


	3. Snake & Samus

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Metroid or Metal Gear characters mentioned. I don't own Snake or Samus either.**

Snake & Zero Suit Samus

* * *

Snake watched as his friend, Zero Suit Samus, and Meta Knight brawled, both adversaries quickly and nimbly avoiding one another. Meta Knight moved blindingly fast but Samus was the agile one, her feet always moving as she dodged, attacked and raced over to Meta Knight. Snake admired her, he could say, then again she was very athletic, something Snake lost as his age progressed.

The brawl soon ended with Samus being the winner and the two brawlers walked out of the Brawl room, shaking hands with each other.

"Fantastic match," Snake said and Samus flinched as if not expecting that Snake was watching.

"I wasn't aware you were there; you startled me. As for what you said before, thanks," the blonde-haired bounty replied. Snake gave a solemn to her, then looked at Samus' gun.

"I never got around to ask you Samus. About your gun, it impresses me with its stun shots. Could I see how your gun is put together?" Snake asked and Samus nodded.

"Sure, come with me to the Courtyard," Samus said and Snake followed behind his friend as she began to walk.

"So what did you think?" Samus asked out of the blue as they walked through the hallway.

"Of?" Snake replied.

"Of the fight. Do you think I fought fairly?"

"Of course you did; I watched you, remember? You always fight fair. Why are you so paranoid about it? You've been doing this for a few weeks now," Snake asked as Samus entered the pin to the Courtyard and as she pushed the doors open she looked back at him.

"I just don't want to seem cocky or arrogant while fighting," she replied as they made their way into the Courtyard, the summer sun flashing down on them.

The sounds of children screeching and playing sounded and Snake's head turned to see Toon Link, Ness, Squirtle, and Lucas playing in the underground pool. _When those kids aren't brawling they are constantly in that pool, _Snake thought with a small shake of his head.

"Hey! Samus and Snake! Hi!" Toon Link saw them walking and waved his hand. The others in the pool looked and waved as well.

"Want to come swim with us?" Ness asked and Snake and Samus looked at each other in amusement.

"Sorry Ness, Snake and I have something important to discuss," Samus replied and all the kids began to moan, "Come on, please?"

"We can't kids, sorry… Come Samus, let's go before they start begging 'pretty please,'" Snake suggested and Samus agreed with an amused smile. They went off on their way quickly; Snake thought he heard Ness call them meanies and chuckled.

"This way to the lake; I don't want those kids following us," Samus beckoned and Snake nodded. They walked on, the air heavy with warmth but devoid of humidity.

"Don't you feel hot with all those clothes on you?" Samus asked as she looked at him. "I mean you could have changed into something lighter."

"I never feel comfortable without my armor on my body; the heat isn't bothering me at all," Snake replied gruffly and Samus looked into his eyes before blinking and looking back straight ahead.

Once they reached the lake Samus stopped and sat down on the large grassy patch before the rocky sand began, Snake followed suit. The lake water was placid and inert, the sounds of the small crickets and the buzz of bugs around the lake was the only sound that can be heard.

"All right, my gun is called the Paralyzer, it was given to me only under stealth missions. It is only capable of paralyzing the opponent. In other words it can't do anything else but that. See if you flip the top up," Samus paused to flip open the top gun cover. Snake peered inside to see the gun now looked like a whip handle.

"Once I flip this top off then I can use my whip attacks," Samus explained.

"You have to flip that top up every time you want to execute an attack that uses the whip?" Snake inquired.

"Precisely, however I've been doing it for so long it doesn't hinder my fighting speed," Samus replied with a pleased smile.

"That is very innovative, a gun that stuns opponents so they can't attack for a short period of time," Snake said, then he cleared his throat and coughed slightly.

"That's why I'm always asking you whether or not I fight fair. Most of my attacks do stun work and I feel that I am sometimes cheating that way by preventing others from having a fighting chance," Samus said and Snake nodded, finally understanding.

"Think about it Samus, every person in this mansion has a different kind of fighting weapon to use. Some use projectiles, some use swords, others use fists, and some don't even use physical attributes but use psychic abilities to fight instead," Snake responded.

"And where do you fall in those categories, Mr. Gunman?" Samus asked, a teasing tone in her voice, and Snake resisted the urge to chuckle.

"I have a separate category all my own, blondie," Snake japed and Samus giggled, something he never heard her do in all the time he had known her.

"And I thought you hated nicknames," Snake said and Samus shook her head, quelling her giggle but a smile still lingered.

"You are right, normally I don't. But there was something in the way you said 'blondie' that I just couldn't help but laugh," Samus replied and Snake snorted with amusement.

"Should I call you that from now on then, blondie?" Snake replied and Samus shook her head no, it seemed as though she was stopping another giggle from letting loose.

"My name is fine, Mr. Gunman, I don't want to be called anything but that, thank you," the bounty hunter replied humorously. They were silent for a bit, just looking at the lake and the sky.

"You know, summer is the only time I can literally feel a release from strain and pressure, you get what I'm saying here?" Samus said and Snake cleared his throat again before replying, "Yeah, it's the only time I can relax too because the days are peaceful. The winter season is too crammed and full of emotions."

"What, you don't like the happy joyful spirit of Christmas and the rosy cheeks from the cold?" Samus asked, her voice feigning hurt.

"Those two I accept, but the Brawl Mansion just gets so mashed and crammed with the brawlers acting nuts."

"Fine, but then that means you like winter, because you like Christmas and rosy cheeks," Samus smirked and Snake didn't feel like arguing back and forth, even if it was playful, so he just let it wash over him and looked over at the lake. Then he coughed again and growled to himself in annoyance.

"Are you all right? You've been coughing and clearing your throat for a while now." Samus asked and Snake shook his head.

"Frog in my throat."

"Would you like for me to chase that frog away?" Samus asked, a teasing tone was back in her voice, and Snake smiled, shaking his head in amusement until she leaned and kissed him.

Snake was shocked by Samus' bold move, but then he realized instantly that he liked the feeling of her lips pressed against his. He drew Samus close and deepened the kiss, Samus accepting and reciprocating.

Once they drew back Snake looked at Samus and he could see a glitter in her eyes; a glitter of happiness.

"Snake…I have wanted to do that for a while now. I…I like you, Snake," Samus said, her voice sounding breathy.

"Samus…you don't know how much I have wanted to kiss you as well. I wanted to wait until you were ready," Snake admitted and Samus smiled before leaning against his shoulder.

"Oh Snake…you know me best. You always have," Samus murmured and Snake looked at her and brushed her blonde bangs away from her ice-blue eyes.

"I agree with you as well, Samus," Snake replied and kissed Samus again, wanting to recapture the feeling of Samus' lips against his own.

It was as if a dam had just broken inside Snake and all his feelings suddenly rushed into his heart and soul. As he drew away from Samus he pressed a hand lovingly on her cheek, looking into her bright eyes.

"Snake…I want to start something between us…something good," Samus said and Snake nodded.

"Samus, I would like to do the same thing."

They kissed again before cuddling, looking over at the lake, seeing the water ripple as a gentle wind began to blow, teasing Snake's and Samus' hair.

Snake closed his eyes in content, feeling complete and as he gazed down at Samus he could see she was feeling the same way, in both heart and soul.

* * *

**A/N: To answer your question KatanaMelee I may do that after all possible straight pairings in Brawl have been written out. For now the focus is on Brawl pairings only. Sorry about that :(. Thanks to sippurp123 for suggesting Snake/Samus. Next up will be Samus and Ike Keep giving me suggestions peeps! :D**


	4. Ike & Samus

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem or Metroid characters that are mentioned in this oneshot**

Ike & Samus

* * *

Samus watched with eyes slightly narrowed from contentment as she watched Mario, Luigi, Link, Pit, and Kirby all helped out with setting up the Christmas tree. Well, Kirby wasn't helping, he was just eating every bright ball-shaped ornament in sight. Samus shook her head in amusement as she saw Pit face palm and chide Kirby for eating the ornaments.

Christmas time was Samus' favorite time of year; she always loved it because it brought people together. She heard a crack and a smash and saw Mario flipping out in Italian because an ornament fell off the tree to break on the floor.

Samus then saw Ike walking from the dorms area to glance at the scene before continuing on without a word. Samus watched him, feeling a smile drift onto her face blissfully. He didn't look at her and he continued outside, which confused Samus and she got up off the couch.

_Where is he going? It's snowing outside and it will be getting late soon,_ Samus' thoughts asked, then her mind was made up, _I'm going to find out what he is doing._

Samus went over to the coat rack, took her black woolen pleated coat before following Ike outside, putting her coat on.

_Ike…there is something that draws me to him; he keeps me up at night just thinking of him, _Samus thought as she walked away from the overhang of the entrance to see fluffy snowflakes falling from the heavens. They landed in Samus' hair and coat and she watched them build up before melting.

The sky was slowly getting darker; pretty soon the streetlights would be coming on and Peach and Zelda will be screaming about dinner.

Samus walked on, following the footprints that were left by Ike; his path going onto a trail that lead to the pasture nearby the Brawl Mansion. Soon Samus could see Ike up ahead past the snowy snowflakes that never ceased in their descent to the snow covered ground.

She continued to follow Ike silently, wondering what he could possibly be doing out here.

Once the trail ended Ike walked into the pasture and stopped at a small snow-covered mound on the floor. Samus watched as he crouched down and, with glove-less fingers, wiped the snow away. A gray slab-like object appeared and once Ike was done he uprighted himself and just stared down at the object.

As Samus got a closer look she could see it was a tombstone. _Who had died that Ike knew?_

After a few long moments of hearing Ike's slightly increased breathing Samus finally couldn't take the silence anymore and asked, "What are you doing out here in the cold Ike? I don't think Hypothermia is great to get on Christmas Eve."

Ike turned, not a trace of humor or lightness in his blunt eyes as he replied, "I must remember…I must never forget."

"Remember what?" Samus inquired, slightly annoyed at the vagueness of Ike's response. He only beckoned her closer and as she walked over to stand beside him she could see that the tombstone read, "Greil, a wonderful man and father, who kept his mercenary group together with all the courage of the Goddess."

"Oh….Greil was…" Samus trailed off and Ike nodded, not turning his head to acknowledge the sentence.

"Yes…he was my father," Ike's voice was clipped, and Samus suddenly understood why he was so solemn and cold.

_He's just like me…we have both lost a parent; well I lost both of them…_ Samus thought then Ike was shaking his head, as if denying a thought inside his mind.

My father…he was a brilliant man; he knew how to lead an army, he knew how to appeal to others. He is gone now while I, in all of my inadequateness, had been left for the mercenary group he led instead," Ike said and Samus blinked at the hidden raw emotion in his voice.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that, Ike. I feel many people think you are an equal to your father," Samus said and it was as if her words burned Ike, for he flinched slightly before turning to look her her.

"How would you know that, Samus? You have never seen my homeland or have been born in it," the blue-haired mercenary asked, a grimace on his masculine face.

"I just know Ike. I know that many people must love you very much and that many people also care about you very much."

"You wouldn't understand…how painful it feels…" Ike trailed off and Samus sighed heavily.

"I do know how it feels Ike. That feeling has been my whole life. Pain, yes, that's the word you are referring to? My parents were killed when I was very young. So I am no stranger to pain," Samus replied and Ike looked at her in surprise; Samus was equally surprised as well. She didn't normally reveal her past so easily and without thought.

"I lost both my parents as well, Samus. My mother was killed…by my own father when he went berserk. Then my father died just a mere year ago… I can never forget my father because he's been in my life longer than my mother has. I can't remember my mother very well but my father... That money I won in the last Tourney? I used it to make this headstone… I never want my father to fade from my memory…even if it causes me pain to do so in remembrance," Ike replied and Samus looked at him, saw the snowflakes gathering in his blue-hair, saw the pain in his face, saw the sadness roiling in his dusky blue eyes.

Suddenly all the pain disappeared from his eyes and that cold, cold bluntness filled them again. Samus shivered, as if the weight of his eyes were colder than the air and snow combined. He looked back down at the tombstone, closed his eyes, then opened them again, a small sigh whistling from his lips.

"Ike…" Samus trailed off, not knowing what else to say. They were quiet for a moment, the snow continuing to fall, the light weight of the flakes coating Samus' hair and she shook her head to shake them off.

"You don't have to stay…you can go back and leave me here," Ike said and if Samus wasn't listening so intently, noting Ike's pain, she would have missed his sentence completely.

"No," Samus replied and Ike looked at her, his eyes failing to mask the surprise in them.

"I said no. I'm not leaving you out here…" she trailed off and Ike looked at her, looked deeply into her eyes before nodding.

"Why?" Ike asked with a blink of his eyes and Samus looked at him before looking back down at the tombstone. She inhaled, her bosom rising before letting the exhale whisper out her nostrils.

"I feel that deep inside…you are looking for comfort…something to lean on. I used to be the same way…when I was alone," Samus answered and Ike's look showcased attention, encouraging her to continue.

"We all…look for something in others…no matter how much you can hide it, it will always be there. You are in pain Ike; that much I know. I know that you have…been grieving for a long time. You just didn't want others to know…so you hid those feelings of sadness, knowing and believing that they are cowardly to release in front of others."

"How do you know?" Ike's voice held curiosity and surprise in it, his eyes slightly wide from her deft understanding. Samus looked at him, saw everything inside his eyes, saw it all slowly opening up.

"I was there Ike. I was in a position similar to yours," Samus replied and suddenly her hand was on his shoulder, as if trying to give comfort. Ike didn't shake it off; in fact it looked as though he didn't mind it in the least.

"Thank you," Ike said and Samus felt confused by those sudden grateful words coming from the mercenary.

"For what?"

"For…just understanding me."

"You are welcome then."

They were silent for a while, lost in their thoughts, and Samus took her hand off of Ike's shoulder only to feel him grip it in a surprisingly warm hand despite the weather.

"Ike…" Samus trailed off and Ike looked into her eyes; he seemed to be looking into her very soul.

"Look…there's something I have to tell you," she continued and Ike turned to her.

"You don't have to say anything Samus. I know," Ike replied and then he leaned and kissed her on the lips. Samus found her eyes closing, her hands reaching for his body next to hers. Ike drew her close as they still kissed, his arms going around her waist, her arms going around his neck.

"Oh Ike…" Samus murmured against Ike's lips as they drew back and Ike looked at her, opening his eyes with a small sigh of contentment. The snow swirled around them, making the moment magical in its own way. Samus felt as if a golden radiance had started in her soul and was glittering all around her. Everything was seen in better clarity suddenly and Samus reveled in it all, reveled in the feel of Ike's arms around her, reveling in the notion of their breaths mingling in the air.

"Samus, I knew just by looking at you that you cared about me. All of your feelings…are just like mine," he said and Samus felt a smile curling her lips up.

"I knew it," She replied and Ike chuckled softly before capturing her lips again, this time the kiss deepened, both of them not getting enough of the feel of each other's lips on their own.

Once they drew back Samus giggled as a snowflake landed on her nose and Ike smiled, the rare sight of it making her heart sing. Ike wiped the snowflake off her nose before tapping it affectionately.

"Yes, Ike. You should smile more. I know that your father is proud of you, no matter what," Samus said and Ike gave a nod.

"As is the same for you Samus. Your parents are most likely proud of you as well."

"Ike…I have liked you for a while now. I am glad…the both of us have reciprocated the gesture of love," Samus said and something shone in Ike's eyes.

"Yes Samus, I am glad of it as well," he replied and Samus put a hand onto his cheek, feeling its warmth before dropping her fingers away. Ike took her hand into his own and squeezed it as their fingers entwined.

"Let's be something together Ike," Samus murmured and Ike kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back, replying, 'Yes, I would like that very much."

Samus suddenly shivered and Ike drew her close to him, Samus wrapping her arms around him.

"How are you so warm? Are you wearing layers? I'm freezing slightly in this faux sheepskin coat," Samus asked, a humorous tone in her voice as she looked up at Ike. The blue-haired mercenary chuckled softly in response, looking at her.

"By the way Ike. Merry Christmas," Samus murmured and Ike cupped her cheek with a hand, looking into her blue eyes.

"Same to you Samus. Merry Christmas."

"Now let's get back to the Brawl Mansion, I feel as though two grumpy women are looking for us," Samus suggested and Ike nodded before they began to walk, his arm going around her waist, keeping her close to him. Samus leaned against him slightly and looked at him, memorizing everything about him, his lustrous hair, his bright eyes, and the small loving smile on his face as he looked back at her.

"My Christmas gift has just been given to me, Ike, and you are the said gift," Samus said and Ike's smile grew.

"I feel that my prayers and wishes have been just answered as well Samus; no words can express how I feel for you," the blue-haired mercenary replied and Samus giggled slightly, nuzzling Ike.

As they walked back to the Brawl Mansion the snow seemed to wave in the sky, as if saying farewell. And as Samus closed her eyes she felt complete for the first time since she had been born. _Thank you, God, for bringing Ike into my life._

* * *

**A/N: This one was so heartfelt and the words just kept flying out. I hope you enjoy this Oneshot. Thanks to mystery8icarus for suggesting Ike & Samus. Next up is Zelda & Marth.**


	5. Zelda and Marth

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawl Characters mentioned.**

* * *

Zelda & Marth

Zelda loved to cook for the brawlers in the Brawl Mansion; she loved to smell the food beginning to become edible in the oven. She especially loved baking the desserts, the fresh baked cookies and cakes that made even her want to try a sample before it was put out.

"So tonight I shall cook Corn Beef; after all St. Patrick's Day is almost here anyway," Zelda mused aloud as she decided what to cook. She entered the kitchen and looked inside the refrigerator to find the Corn Beef she just bought from the supermarket three days ago. She began to cut the meat of out its package and set it on the cutting board.

"Corn Beef tonight, eh Zelda? Do you want me to help you prepare?" a voice asked and Zelda flinched as she saw Marth come over to her, a smile on his face.

"Oh geez, you startled me. Well Marth I never knew you were one to cook," Zelda said and Marth looked suddenly sheepish.

"I don't, but usually Peach helps you out and since she came down with that strep throat you've been alone in the kitchen," the blue-haired prince replied. "I decided I wanted to help you out."

_There's something…in his voice that is telling me he doesn't want me to refuse,_ Zelda thought, then she looked into Marth's eyes and saw the emotion in them.

"Sure, Marth. Then why don't we start by getting the huge cooking pot and filling it halfway with water," Zelda instructed and Marth's eyes brightened before going to the open cabinet with all the pots. Zelda got the water running in the sink while Marth brought over the right sized pot.

"Why does the water have to be filled halfway? Why not fully?" Marth asked as he and Zelda held onto the pot as it started to get heavy.

"It is a big hunk of meat, and very dense as well, so the water may rise higher than necessary; then that's a problem. For the floor that is," Zelda giggled after she said this and Marth chuckled as well.

"That's good enough." Zelda looked at the water inside the pot and shut the water off. "Now lift! Alley-oop!" Both brawlers lifted the pot together and brought it to the stove, moving away the other various pots and pans on the stove.

"Now, remember, this is going to take two hours to cook. So we are going to be in this kitchen for a while," Zelda warned as she put the meat in the pot and turned the flame on.

"I understand; you said it is because the meat is so dense and big," Marth gave a nod and Zelda smiled.

"Bingo!" she replied and Marth chuckled again, making her giggle as well till the both of them were laughing hysterically out of the blue.

"Marth you are funny," Zelda said as she finally quelled her laughter and Marth seemed to blush.

"Thank you Princess," Marth replied and Zelda sighed happily.

"Well Marth if you like cooking with me after today you could become my assistant on the side," Zelda offered and Marth made a mischievous smile.

"How about we boot Peach out and keep me in?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice and Zelda giggled again.

"Peach would _not _be pleased at all," she answered and Marth chuckled again, scratching the back of his head.

"Now Marth, would you like something to drink? Anything?" Zelda asked and Marth nodded.

"Water will be nice. Thank you," Marth relied and Zelda nodded before getting a cup and pouring the water.

"You know I could have gotten my own cup and water; you didn't have to do this," Marth said as Zelda filled his glass and handed it to him.

"No, you are the guest in the kitchen; since I am the Cooking Cheferine it is my duty to welcome the guests in any way."

"Cheferine?"

"Chef is not appropriate for a woman, so I made up the word Cheferine," Zelda replied and then Marth understood.

"Ah, I see what you mean. Now about that guest thing; I won't be a guest for long."

"We shall see." Zelda teased and went into the pantry to get a can of Lima beans and corn. Once she set the cans down on the nearby counter she took out the can opener.

"Yes, we shall see," Marth chuckled after he took a sip of the water before putting the glass down on the table.

"So Marth, open these cans of Lima beans and corn," Zelda ordered and Marth got to work, picking up the can opener and opening the cans. Zelda meanwhile took out the cinnamon sugar and Marth looked at her.

"Cinnamon coated carrots tonight? Nice choice, though I hope you have a lot more carrots this time; Kirby went on a rampage last time when he realized there were no carrots left." Marth said and Zelda giggled again.

"How did you know I was making the carrots tonight?" Zelda was pleasantly surprised at the Alteain prince. "Kirby will go on a rampage no matter how much food I put out. It happens every night."

"I know. That little pink bottomless pit will never be satisfied, right?" Marth shook his head in amusement, a smile on his lips.

_He looks so…carefree and happy in my presence…. It is almost as if he is a changed person…it draws me in some way, _Zelda noted as Marth opened the corn can next, his fingers working deftly as if he had known how to do this his whole life.

"Zelda? Is there something I'm doing wrong?" Marth asked and Zelda was jolted out of her thoughts; realizing she was staring at Marth. She turned her head to hide the sudden hot blush on her face and shook her head.

"No, you are doing fine, I was just thinking of how to plan the next two hours," Zelda replied. Marth nodded and finished opening the corn can.

"Put them in this bowl all together and let them sit," Zelda instructed and Marth nodded, pouring both the peas and corn into the bowl.

"Now what?" Marth asked; it seemed as though he was eager to do something else that would help her. Truly it warmed her heart and made her see Marth in a new light. _He is so generous, so helpful, and caring as well. The perfect criteria for a boyfriend. _Zelda thought, then another blush overtook her at this thought. Good thing Marth had turned to open the window to let the cool air come into the kitchen; he didn't see her blush.

"Oh thanks you didn't have to do that; I would have," Zelda said, feeling suddenly guilty and Marth shook his head.

"No Zelda you are busy enough; you don't have to do everything," he replied and Zelda looked at him before finally nodding.

"All right, if you insist…" she trailed off and Marth came closer to her, putting a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I do insist, highly, Princess," the Alteain prince said.

"Fine, and you don't have to call me Princess, Zelda is fine," Zelda replied and Marth nodded.

"Whatever you say Zelda," Marth chuckled and Zelda giggled along with him. Marth and Zelda then set the table outside in the Dining room, putting the utensils, plates, glasses, and napkins where they belonged.

Soon the both of them were sitting in the two chairs in the kitchen and chatting the time away merrily.

"Yeah, I truly think Link will be well fitted on St. Patrick's Day," Marth chuckled and Zelda laughed again.

"I know, right? His tunic is so perfect, he and Toon Link will be in character," she replied.

"All they need are the Shamrocks and the pot of gold," Marth continued and Zelda imagined them looking like leprechauns, clapping their feet together and singing Irish ditties.

An hour soon passed by without Zelda realizing it; she was enjoying talking and laughing with Marth. She felt herself relaxing and wanting their conversations to last.

"Zelda?" Marth said after a long moment passed between them.

"Yes Marth?"

"I know I said an hour and a half ago that I wanted to help you because Peach is out with strep. However there is something else that spurred me to assist you."

"What would that be, Marth?" Zelda asked and Marth seemed to blush as he replied, "The true reason of why I wanted to help you today is because…I like you Zelda. A whole lot, so I wanted to…let that be known." he was blushing harder after saying this.

"Oh Marth…" Zelda trailed off as Marth leaned in and touched his lips to hers. A burst of passion surged in Zelda and suddenly she found herself reciprocating, her arms drawing Marth closer. They kissed long and deeply before drawing away from each other, trying to recollect their breaths.

"Marth, in the span of time we spent together, I realize that I like you, as well," Zelda said and Marth's eyes and face softened as love shone in his clear blue eyes. They kissed again, as the birds began to sing outside, the sun beginning to make its descent to the horizon line.

Once they drew back Zelda looked at the time, which was five thirty-eight.

"We better get going and get dinner prepared," Marth suggested and Zelda felt a small blush come on her cheeks as she heard him say 'we'. Marth chuckled as he saw the blush and tapped her on the nose before standing up from his chair. Zelda followed suit and together they took the corn and Lima beans, putting them in the microwave for three minutes.

"The meat comes out in seventeen minutes-" "I'll handle it Zel," Marth interrupted her and Zelda blushed again at the nickname he had chosen for her.

"All right then, I'll get to work with the carrots," Zelda replied with a smile and took out the huge package of carrots. She took the carrots out of their package and put the butter on a pan, while Marth turned on the flame for the butter. They worked together and soon the time flew by; the carrots were ready, the succotash was ready as well, and the meat was ready to be put on the cutting board.

"Now I'll handle the cutting Zelda. I'm a professional," Marth said and Zelda playfully put her hands on her hips in defiance.

"And how long have you been in this kitchen for?" she asked teasingly and Marth chuckled.

"And how long have you known me and my sword work?" he shot back with a smile.

"Fine, point taken," she relented and Marth nudged her affectionately before getting to work.

"I'll call the 'kids' in for dinner," Zelda said and Marth blushed at her implication.

"I think the brawlers aren't appropriate to be called 'kids'," Marth replied as he cut the Corn Beef and the Hylian Princess giggled before heading out of the kitchen.

"Time to eat!" she hollered and Marth soon came beside her, looking very satisfied with himself as he put an arm around her waist.

Zelda looked up at Marth and both of them shared a passionate kiss before heading back into the kitchen just as the first few brawlers began to make their way into the Dining room.

Together they brought the meat, succotash, and carrots out onto the table. They ignored the confused looks as the brawlers saw Marth helping Zelda out and the two of them shared a secret knowing look.

"So I guess that settles it; I'm a new Cooking Chef," Marth said and as they kissed again and Zelda felt everything else burn away but the touch of Marth.

_You're 'my' new Cooking Chef, _She thought blissfully and wrapped her arms around Marth's neck, binding them together in a loving embrace before they walked out of the kitchen together.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun with this one as well. :D Next up will be Luigi and Daisy(Peach Costume) Stay Tuned. Thanks to Azulhada for suggesting Zelda & Marth.**


	6. Luigi & Daisy

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters mentioned, they are purely owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Luigi & Daisy

"Come on Luigi, the water isn't cold at all!" Daisy beckoned as she rose up to the water's surface. Luigi's teeth were chattering as he stood on the edge of the pool, his legs shaking.

"D-Daisy? W-Why are we out h-here in the middle night doing night swimming?" Luigi stuttered and the princess giggled as she flicked water at the Italian plumber, making him jump back a bit.

"Because you love me you and don't want to see me sad?" Daisy's voice had a teasing tone in it as she tried to splash Luigi again. Luigi blushed and was glad that the half-covered full moon in the sky concealed it. He felt hot and embarrassed but refused to jump in the pool. At the slightest sound a small yelp sounded from him and he looked around wildly.

"Come on, do I have to…push you into the pool?" Daisy asked and Luigi shook his head.

"N-no Daisy…I'll come in the pool…" Luigi trailed off as he heard an owl hooting.

"All right, then I'll count. In five, four, three, two, one, JUMP!" she said and Luigi whimpered before leaping into the air and landing into the pool with a big splash.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Daisy asked as Luigi resurfaced and he coughed as he recollected his breath. Daisy then winked at him in the gloom before getting out of the pool. Luigi, feeling sudden relief that Daisy might say they were leaving the pool suddenly gasped as she turned away from him and stood on the edge of the pool.

"Watch out Luigi!" the Sarasaland Princess warned before back flipping off the edge to land in the water. Luigi chewed on his nails erratically; worrying Daisy might have gotten hurt.

"Daisy!?" Luigi asked in fright when he saw the princess didn't resurface. He was ready to swim over to where Daisy had jumped into when something grabbed at his foot. Luigi screamed and Daisy popped her head out of the water with a laugh.

"Luigi, it's only me!" she said while giggling. "Why were you so scared?"

"I-I thought you had gotten hurt," Luigi replied after trying to quell his chattering teeth and Daisy looked deeply into his eyes.

"You were frightened for me Luigi? Aw, that's so sweet," Daisy said, her blue-eyes softening.

"Yes, I was Daisy," Luigi replied and Daisy could see the blush on the Italian plumber's cheeks.

"Let's jump in the pool together Luigi," Daisy said as she made her way to the stairs and Luigi had no choice but to follow.

"I'll even let you hold my hand, how's that?" the Sarasaland Princess asked and Luigi shivered from the sudden chill before nodding. He came over to her and grasped her small hand into his own before looking at her.

"On the count of three, one…two…two and a half," Daisy stopped counting suddenly and a mischievous grin came onto her face. Luigi waited, in fearful anticipation of when she'd say three.

"Three!" Daisy exclaimed and Luigi yelped, startled, as she leapt into the pool, yanking him with her. Luigi held on to Daisy's hand for dear life as they both resurfaced, Daisy giggling and Luigi looking horribly frightened.

"Luigi, you have the look of God-fearing in your eyes," Daisy observed and Luigi flinched slightly, making Daisy blink, a contrite look in her eyes.

"Why are you so nervous, Lou?" there was genuine concern in the Sarasaland princess' voice as she asked this. Luigi blushed again, refusing to respond.

"Listen, you can tell me anything Luigi; I'm here for you. If my question makes you too uncomfortable you don't have to answer it," Daisy said and Luigi shook his head.

"I'll…answer it Daisy. The reason why I am so scared is because…I've been bullied when I was younger. I-I couldn't depend on Mario always being there…for me b-because he was also so busy… The kids who bullied me…t-they threatened that if I didn't watch my back t-they'd kill me," Luigi responded and Daisy looked horrified.

"What a cruel thing to say! How dare those people frighten and threaten you!" Daisy gasped, a look of protection in her eyes.

"I've stayed true to their words…everyday I look around before I do anything… I-I don't want the coming after me and catching me unawares," Luigi continued softly, a defeated tone in his voice. Daisy put her hand on Luigi's cheek and the Italian plumber looked at her, shocked at her gentle touch.

"Luigi, you are safe now, and no matter where you go there will always be loving people around you. No matter what; I promise. Those kids are of the past; they can't find you now because you are in a safe environment. Plus you're with me, I'll kick their sorry behinds if they even lay a finger or a gaze on you."

"Oh Daisy…" Luigi trailed off, feeling suddenly emotional, and Daisy embraced him as Luigi began to softly cry, clutching Daisy close.

"Shhh…it's ok sweetie…you don't have to worry about anything anymore…I'm here, your brother, and Princess Peach are here as well. We'll protect you, because we love you Lou," Daisy murmured, stroking the Luigi's hair reassuringly.

"Thank you, Daisy. That means so much to me," Luigi said as he drew back from Daisy, but Daisy refused to let him go and Luigi refused to wriggle out of her grip. Daisy wiped his tears way with her finger, being careful not to poke his eyes.

"I'm glad…because you mean so much to me, Luigi," Daisy replied and touched her lips to Luigi's own. Luigi was startled for a moment before he eased into the kiss, his eyes closing, his arms pulling Daisy closer. The water lapped against them, heightening the kiss, while the full moon shone down on them, making everything stand out.

Once they drew back Luigi gave a sigh and Daisy gave him a loving smile.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that," Daisy said, which in turn made Luigi blush harder than he already was.

"Really?" Luigi asked and the Sarasaland Princess bobbed her head into a nod. A smile appeared on Luigi's face and Daisy kissed him again, softly, sweetly, before pulling away again.

"Daisy…I…" "I know Luigi…I know," she interrupted him and a huge weight seemed to come off Luigi's shoulders at this.

Their foreheads touched and their eyes closed as they enjoyed the way their bodies were pressing together, the moon making its slow path through the sky. Nothing else mattered to the both of them more than this moment, this moment of clarity and love that held them in place.

As they drew back Luigi and Daisy simultaneously looked at each other before holding hands and walking out of the pool together, grabbing their towels and drying off.

"Daisy…I love you, more than ever," Luigi said as Daisy squeezed the chlorine water from her auburn-colored hair.

"And I love you too Luigi. I'll always be here for you, to protect you and keep you safe. I promise that," the princess replied, love shining in her eyes. Luigi reached for her and she came over, almost meekly, into his arms again as they kissed once more.

"This night…was incredible…" Luigi murmured as they pulled away and Daisy giggled as her cheeks flushed a deep red color; she was blushing this time.

"I am glad Lou. I am glad. Makes you want to listen to me more, right?" she said, a tiny tinge of humor to her voice and Luigi chuckled.

"I guess I will have to," Luigi admitted, making Daisy giggle as she flicked his nose affectionately. Luigi rubbed his nose where she flicked it and she giggled again.

"So come on Luigi, we better get some sleep; tomorrow is a big day," Daisy said as she began to walk off and Luigi hurried to keep the stride with her, staying close as she reached for his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

Luigi knew that now he was safe and loved; he knew that the warm feeling radiating from his heart and soul was one that he would cherish forever. As he walked inside the Brawl Mansion again with Daisy and kissed her goodbye he knew that his days together with her were only just beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to KatanaMelee for waiting so patiently for this chapter. :D Next up shall be Meta Knight and Jigglypuff so stay tuned :D I hope this story was fluffy enough (Disregarding how short it is compared to the other chapters.).**


	7. Meta Knight & Jigglypuff

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Brawlers mentioned. On with the story!**

Meta Knight & Jigglypuff

* * *

Meta Knight heard the screeching outside and knew that there was a snowball fight going on without even going to the window.

"Childish…" Meta Knight trailed off with a contemptuous shake of his head. He walked over to the nearby couch and plopped onto it; still he heard the sounds of the snowball fight, as if it was beckoning he join on in.

"No…I refuse to join," Meta Knight muttered and that's when Jigglypuff walked by, gave him a cutesy look, and proceeded to walk over to him.

"Hey Meta Knight! The snowball fight I started sure seems to be coming along nicely," Jigglypuff remarked and Meta Knight narrowed his eyes at her.

"You mean to say you started that childish war going on outside?" the Dreamland Halberdier asked and Jigglypuff looked offended.

"It's not childish Meta Knight! How can you say that?" the pink puffball asked and Meta Knight snorted.

"We should be doing more mature things such as honing our fighting skills; it is what we are here for anyway."

"And you do more mature things?" Jigglypuff asked teasingly as she came over closer and widened her eyes, probing Meta Knight to respond.

"Yes, I do."

"Well," Jigglypuff drew out the word. "Perhaps I have to break you out of your funk; being fun is not childish at all!"

"Don't; I'd prefer if you just left me alone for the time being on this subject," Meta Knight replied. He loved talking to the pink overly joyful Pokemon, but some days some things she said or did irritated him to no end.

"Come on, I'm not going to leave you alone if you don't come with me outside to watch the snowball fight."

"No."

"Fine, then will you help me build a snowman then?" Jigglypuff asked; clearly she was begging Meta Knight to keep her company. Nothing was hidden from Meta Knight as he looked into her large expressive blue eyes that sent tingles through him.

"Fine then, but I'm not going to join that stupid snowball fight," Meta Knight relented and Jigglypuff squealed with happiness and hopped up and down. The sight made Meta Knight smile and he was glad his mask covered his mouth.

"Now let's go!" Jigglypuff said excitedly and took Meta Knight's hand, dragging him with her. They exited the Brawl Mansion doors and Meta Knight ducked as a lone snowball flew over him to hit the window.

They walked away from the scene and ended up a ways away from the snowball fight. Meta Knight saw Snake get pummeled by three snowballs from Samus and Zelda, their giggles sounding as each one hit successfully.

"Now let's get going!" Jigglypuff said as she began to take snow and roll it into a ball shape. Meta Knight did the same, packing snow and rolling it, watching as it got bigger and bigger under his hands.

"Don't you bundle up in the winter? Aren't you cold?" Jigglypuff asked and Meta Knight shook his head.

"I should ask the same of you," Meta Knight replied back and Jigglypuff puffed her body up slightly in glee.

"I don't feel the cold; everything feels warm to me," the pink Pokemon replied. If Meta Knight had eyebrows he would have raised them now at the Pokemon's reply.

"Why?" Meta Knight asked and Jigglypuff shrugged as she finished making her large bottom for the snowman, now packing snow around it to make it bigger.

"I don't know; I have never felt the cold at all. Not even if I was to be somehow frozen."

"Interesting…" Meta Knight trailed off. As he worked he suddenly felt something smash against his back and drop to the ground.

"What the?!" Meta Knight whirled around to find a destroyed snowball on the ground behind him. He looked at the fight going on and saw that the other brawlers weren't looking at him and were just focusing on themselves. Meta Knight shrugged and continued to work, now putting the second part of the snowman he made on top of Jigglypuff's base.

Once he walked away to create snow for the last piece another snowball hit into him and he turned around to find Jigglypuff looking at him questionably, although there was something mischievous about the way she was standing.

"Who keeps throwing snowballs at me? Do you know who is doing it?" Meta Knight asked and Jigglypuff shook her head wordlessly. Meta Knight huffed slightly and turned back to continue what he was doing.

When the third snowball hit him he turned and this time saw Jigglypuff trying to conceal a smile.

"Are you throwing snowballs at me?" Meta Knight asked, a slight annoyed tone in his voice and Jigglypuff shook her head once more. Meta Knight didn't believe her, but turned back to his business.

As soon as he was done packing the head part of the snowman on top alongside part of the head Jigglypuff just made another snowball slammed against his back. This time he turned around just in time to see her scooping up more snow for another potential snowball.

"So, you were throwing the snowballs all along; weren't you," Meta Knight said as he began to scoop up snow as well. Jigglypuff giggled and picked up her newly made snowballs, beginning to throw them at him.

"I'll show you!" Meta Knight exclaimed and Jigglypuff squealed as he began to pelt her with the snowballs he made. She shrieked as he chased after her, throwing snowball after snowball and dodging the ones she threw back in retaliation.

Meta Knight felt a certain triumph come over him each time he was able to tag Jigglypuff with a snowball. Somehow he realized he rather liked pelting someone with snowballs. Jigglypuff seemed to be enjoying it highly herself as she tried her best to fling snowballs at him before he could.

"I'm coming at you!" Jigglypuff had a teasing tone in her voice as she ran over to throw snowballs before running off.

"Two can play at that game," Meta Knight smirked and raced after Jigglypuff before throwing the snowballs at her. Suddenly Jigglypuff tripped and fell to the ground face first, startling Meta Knight into running over.

"Jiggs? Are you ok?" Meta Knight asked, suddenly realizing he just called her by a nickname. As soon as he came to stand over her Jigglypuff quickly flipped over and threw two snowballs at Meta Knight, scoring a direct hit.

"You got me," Meta Knight said as he wiped the snow off his mask, admitting defeat. Jigglypuff giggled, then suddenly her gaze was questioning.

"By the way Meta Knight, were you concerned for me when I took that fake tumble before?"

"To be honest Jigglypuff, I was." Meta Knight admitted and a small smile spread her lips and curved them upward.

"Aw, really Meta Knight?"

"Really," Meta Knight replied and Jigglypuff suddenly had a strange look in her eyes. It made Meta Knight draw even closer to her and Jigglypuff suddenly leaned and kissed Meta Knight where his mouth would be if his mask wasn't hiding it.

"Jigglypuff…" Meta Knight trailed off and Jigglypuff's eyes were shining as she stood up and hugged him close, meanwhile undoing the straps that held his mask in place.

She drew back from him as he took his mask and dropped it to the floor.

"You're so…cute without your mask," Jigglypuff cooed, and something in her voice made Meta Knight blush. She smiled a knowing smile before kissing him fully on the lips, her eyes closing. Meta Knight held her close and reciprocated, suddenly feeling very warm and peaceful inside him as his eyes closed in turn.

Once they drew back they gazed into each other's eyes, Meta Knight looking into Jigglypuff's blue eyes and Jigglypuff looking into Meta Knight's pale yellow eyes.

"Meta Knight…thank you for helping me out today," Jigglypuff murmured and Meta Knight felt a true genuine smile pull his lips upwards. It was the first time he had smiled like this since he was younger.

"I am glad that I was able to help you," Meta Knight replied softly and Jigglypuff giggled.

"Now do you see how much fun snowball fights can be?"

"I think kissing you is just as much fun," Meta Knight replied and this made Jigglypuff blush before their lips touched again, their eyes closing simultaneously.

Meta Knight now knew how it felt to be warm all over and not feel the cold. Perhaps this was how Jigglypuff felt whenever she was around people she liked or even loved.

Somehow all this made his heart sing as he pulled away from Jigglypuff and gently fixed the swirl on her face, her giggling under his touch.

"You should wear your mask off more often," Jigglypuff said as they let each other go and Meta Knight went to put his mask back on.

"Since you like me without my mask on I'll only take it off around you, how's that?" Meta Knight suggested with a smile and pink puffball Pokemon nodded.

"Deal!" she replied and gave him a teasing nudge before nuzzling into him. They looked about and found twigs for the snowman's arms, rocks for the snowman's eyes, mouth, and buttons, and put pine tree needles as the hair.

"Our snowman looks pretty cool," Meta Knight said as he and Jigglypuff looked at it together once it was finally complete. The sounds of the snowball fight died down; everyone had gone inside for some hot chocolate and to warm up by the fire.

"You think so? I think it looks cute," Jigglypuff replied and Meta Knight gave a nod. They both looked at the snowman for a little bit more before walking off to go back inside the Brawl Mansion together, their hands in each other's grasp, keeping the warmth between them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Duskzilla who was waiting so patiently for this chapter. Next up is Ike/Zelda so stay tuned. :D **


	8. Ike & Zelda

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawlers mentioned. Here we go, the story two people have been waiting for! If the characters seem too OOC here then I'm sorry about that. **

Ike & Zelda

* * *

Zelda sipped her coffee and looked outside the kitchen window. She loved to spend her mornings like this; the tranquility of the mansion was so ephemeral once the rest of the brawlers woke up. She looked outside to see the many leaves falling off the trees in the wispy wind. With a sigh Zelda set her coffee cup down and watched the leaves fall.

Then a peculiar slightly muffled sound entered the air and Zelda peered out the window to see someone was outside. _Who would be up at this hour of the morning besides me? _Zelda wondered before deciding to get up and go check it out.

She sipped the last of her coffee before placing it in the sink and walking out of the kitchen, heading to the lobby. Zelda found her scarf and a light jacket, putting them on, before heading out the door.

Now Zelda could see who it was that was up; it was Ike. Zelda watched as he raked the leaves on the left lawn, his movements sure and relaxed making it seem as though he had known how to rake since he was younger.

_He is so mysterious and so handsome; yet and yet something about those qualities draws me to him…. _Zelda's thoughts trailed off as she realized she had been staring at Ike, watching him intently, noting how focused and concentrated he was. She noticed how the wind tousled his hair and sweatband ribbons.

"Ike? What are you doing up so early?" Zelda finally asked and Ike stopped raking and looked up, noticing her coming over to him.

"Hello Princess Zelda. I am up every morning at this time," Ike replied and Zelda's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really? I've always assumed I was the only early bird in the mansion."

"Now you know. I've been doing this for a while now actually, and since autumn is upon us I decided to help out by raking the leaves," Ike looked and saw more leaves falling in the wind. "However I'd imagine I'll be out here all day at this rate."

Zelda giggled at him and when Ike flashed her a small amused smile she instantly felt a flush creep onto her cheeks.

"How long have you been out here for?" Zelda asked, trying to break the awkward feelings she was experiencing and Ike scratched his head, as if trying to remember.

"I believe the last time I looked at the clock was at 5:30 this morning and that was when I woke up and came out here," the blue-haired mercenary replied and Zelda felt shocked.

"So you have been up raking leaves for two hours?" Zelda asked incredulously and Ike nodded.

"This is actually the last area I have to rake," Ike admitted and Zelda looked at the right lawn to see it was clean, but inevitably she knew the leaves will cover it again.

"Well do you want me to help out? I have nothing else better to do anyway," Zelda suggested and Ike shrugged.

"You can do whatever you want, it matters not to me," Ike replied with a nod and Zelda headed over to the nearby shed to pick out a rake. Once she returned she began to rake up one large area while Ike took up the other area. There was silence for a bit until Zelda moved over closer to Ike, raking the leaves in another spot.

"Have you always been able to wake up early naturally?" Zelda asked, finally getting the probing question off her chest.

"Yes, when I was a mercenary getting up early was key to having breakfast and being digested enough to handle missions. You can't work on an empty stomach, but most certainly feeling full to bursting won't help either," Ike replied, looking at her from a side-long glance and Zelda felt the intensity of his gaze, as if it was trying to penetrate her soul and very being.

"Same here, I have been able to get up at 6:45 religiously every morning, then I make my coffee and just relax, waiting for my body to finish waking up by itself."

"Doesn't coffee force the body to wake up anyway? Considering the chemicals in it change your biorhythm."

"That's true…but I only drink the coffee so my eyes don't feel like lead. My body still is slightly sluggish regardless of the coffee's effects."

"You aren't sluggish now; in fact you are working quite efficiently," Ike pointed out and Zelda giggled as she realized he had somehow been keeping track of her progress.

His voice…it was different from the other brawlers; it was hard but at the same time it was controlled, deep, and very masculine sounding. Zelda found that she liked it when he spoke to her or if he spoke in general. It unlocked a feeling in her that she thought she never had: passion.

"I seem to have embarrassed you," Ike stated as he saw the blush on her face and Zelda blushed further as she desperately tried to will the feelings away.

No, you didn't embarrass me; you're very perceptive, that's all. I'm not used to that."

"All because you grew up in a royalty environment, right?" Ike asked; he had stopped raking the leaves into the nearby pile and was looking at her. Zelda stopped raking as well after raking her big pile onto Ike's pile.

"Exactly. Are you of royalty? Perhaps that's why you seem different than the others."

"I could never see myself as a royal or any kind of senator at all. I have always hated in my country how they ruled over people. I guess you could say growing up in a mercenary group would give me those viewpoints."

"You don't seem like a sellsword though…" Zelda trailed off, hoping the term she used wasn't offensive.

"How so?" Ike asked, Zelda could tell he was intrigued, not annoyed or angered. Zelda felt a slight bit breathless at his blue-eyed gaze that was so direct and focused.

"You just seem so…how should I put it…laid back, nonchalant, generous." _Handsome… _

Ike began to chuckle and suddenly Zelda realized she had spoken aloud her thought. Once more she felt the flush but this time it ran through her entire body, making her embarrassed smile become nervous looking.

As if Ike could sense her discomfort he gestured to the leaves, "It seems as though we are done raking, but these leaves have to be deposited into the woods."

"That's a big pile of leaves! I didn't think I was raking so many of them," Zelda remarked as she noticed how big the pile was. "I can't believe I didn't notice the pile's size till now."

"Really?" Ike asked, another chuckle coming from him, and Zelda gave a nod, hoping the blush on her cheeks was going away.

"Yes, I'm such a dunce sometimes."

"I guess the coffee hasn't kicked in yet," Ike japed, then he and Zelda burst out laughing.

"True Ike; you make a valid point," Zelda giggled and Ike smiled at her. She suddenly realized that Ike rarely smiled, even when someone complimented his fighting skills or helped him out. The sight of the smile made Zelda become unable to look away from his face. It just seemed to light up his features; it made him look even more attractive than he already was.

"This pile of leaves…it would be perfect to jump into, right?" Zelda asked and Ike eyed her in confusion.

"You want to…jump into the leaves?" he asked, bemusedly and curiously and Zelda nodded. _Now I must truly sound like an idiot. However there's no backing down now._

"When I was younger I never got to enjoy life like other kids my age did. They jumped in leaves, made snowmen, picked flowers, and swam in the lake. I was kept at home in my stuffy room and had to sew and learn about monarchy," Zelda explained, then Ike nodded.

"You feel deprived," Ike said, understanding instantly, and Zelda nodded.

"I just feel that me doing something like jumping into the pile would be childish and would blow off the time we spent raking the leaves back up."

"I personally don't care; they are just leaves. More of them are going to be falling from the trees anyway."

"Which makes raking the leaves totally pointless, right?" Zelda asked with a smile and Ike smiled back.

"I guess so," he replied.

Then with a small giggle Zelda ran and leapt into the large pile of leaves. Ike stepped back as the leaves flew into the air and landed back down, one of them landing in his hair. At the sight of that Zelda began to laugh and Ike shook his head amusedly, taking the leaf out of his hair.

"Come on Ike! It's your turn to jump in the pile. I did it," Zelda cajoled and Ike just looked at her.

"I don't think I should," Ike replied, a tone of humor in his voice, and Zelda came over to him, not even brushing off the leaves that stuck to her hair and clothes.

"You should Ike," Zelda said and he shook his head, the smile not leaving his face.

"Fine then, I'll have fun by myself," the Hylian Princess replied as she turned and leapt back into the pile of leaves. Zelda felt like such a child but she relished the feeling, feeling glad she wasn't too old to appreciate life.

Then Zelda yelped slightly as Ike startled her by leaping into the pile of leaves to land beside her. Soon they were laughing and teasingly throwing leaves at each other.

"Well Ike, you finally made the right decision," Zelda said and Ike chuckled as he shook the leaves from his hair. She felt as though she was on top of the world right now and another blush covered her cheeks as she gazed at Ike longer than she should be.

Suddenly the teasing air fell away around them and a slightly awkward mood filled the air between them.

"Zelda? I have a question," Ike said and Zelda felt a slight tingle at the way he said her name. It was soft now, gentle even, and she liked it a lot.

"Shoot," Zelda replied as she turned to look at him, seeing a strange look in his eyes.

"Do you like me?" Ike asked and Zelda felt embarrassed.

"Of course Ike. You are a very likable person," she replied, feeling nervous alongside her modesty. Ike chuckled at this and Zelda felt the need to giggle as well but she surpassed it.

"Well I meant in a crush or a love way," Ike replied and Zelda looked down at her hands, a smile on her face, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Well…" Zelda trailed off as she looked back up and Ike's smile told the rest; he knew.

"Zelda…" Ike murmured before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. The feelings that burst into her were fervid and erotic, and she reveled in all of them as she kissed Ike back, feeling a fire in her. She couldn't get enough of the way his lips pressed against hers and soon their kiss went deeper.

She moaned slightly as they drew back and Ike looked into Zelda's eyes, Zelda seeing passion in his blue depths.

"I have known that you've liked me. I just didn't want to jump you on the subject so abruptly. I like you a lot as well Zelda," Ike said and Zelda finally knew that Ike had cared about her feelings all along.

"Oh Ike," Zelda whispered and their lips touched again as Ike pulled her down with him into the leaves, the kiss becoming more heated. Zelda drew back from the kiss and burrowed her face into his neck, breathing in the smells of the leaves and the musk of Ike.

"Your kisses are amazing Ike," Zelda remarked with a small breathy titter and Ike smiled as he cupped her cheek before their foreheads touched and their eyes closed. They stayed that way for a bit, their arms around one another, their bodies touching. Zelda felt as though she was finally complete.

Once they drew back Ike kissed her lips softly before teasingly putting a leaf on her hair. She made a mocking gasp of horror, took the leaf off, and placed it on Ike's hair instead. Soon they got up and stepped out of the leaves, brushing them off each other.

"Well, time to make this leaf pile a pile again," Ike said and Zelda nodded. They both picked up their rakes off the lawn and began to rake the scattered leaves back into the pile again. Once they were finished Ike took two shovels from the shed while Zelda went to go grab an empty garbage can. Together they shoveled the leaves into the garbage can.

Zelda looked at Ike and when he looked at her she focused back on her task, a smile on her face. Once they finished dumping the leaves into the garbage can Ike headed to the woods with the can to dump the leaves deep inside. Zelda put away the shovels and rakes and when Ike came back Zelda held out her hand to him. Ike took it in a warm, soft grasp, the two of them bumping shoulders and walking together to go back inside the mansion.

* * *

**A/N: Do I hear the sounds of Zelinks' hearts breaking all over? Hahaha I'm just joking. ;D. Thanks to Intelligent Zelink Fan and Link's Little Brother for anticipating this chapter. :D Next up is Samus/ Link. Stay tuned!**


	9. Link & Samus

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawl characters at all.**

Link & Samus

* * *

Link came out of the Brawl room after an intense fight with Ike to see Samus sitting there, applauding softly.

"Nice fight," she remarked and Link blushed slightly in embarrassment at her praise.

"Thanks Samus. Ike is a very intense opponent to face against in a brawl," Link replied and Samus stood up with a stretch.

"Link, I have a question," the Metroid bounty hunter said and Link looked at her, becoming intent.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Today is Easter. Ness, Pikachu, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Lucas, and Toon Link are still sleeping. Zelda and I stayed up late last night painting Easter eggs to be hidden around the Courtyard. You wouldn't mind helping me find spots to hide them, would you?" Samus asked and Link looked at her, thoughts clogging his brain. _She asked me to help her?! I…I hope I don't act like a fool out there… I mean…I like Samus, a lot, and I don't want her thinking I'm a goof off... I'm nervous already-_

"Link? I asked you a question," Samus said and Link wanted to smack himself as he was erupted from his thoughts. _I am so stupid! I forgot she isn't really patient. My fault…why must I be so inept!?_

Um…yeah. Sure, I'd like to help Samus. What do we do first?" Link stammered out and Samus gave him a smile, which only made him more nervous.

"Come with me to the kitchen," the bounty hunter beckoned and Link nodded before keeping the fast pace with Samus. They were silent until they entered the kitchen and Link could see seven smaller Easter baskets along with one that was filled with eggs. Next to them were nine Easter bunny headbands with ears.

"Ok Link, you see those rabbit ears?" Samus asked and Link nodded.

"Well you have to put one of them on," she continued and Link suddenly felt like laughing aloud.

"You really get into this Easter spirit, don't you?" Link asked with a small chuckle and Samus shook her head amusedly.

"It was Zelda who imposed the idea that this time the people hiding the eggs have to wear rabbit ears," she replied and walked over to the table.

"So grab a pair of the ears and put them on," Samus instructed and Link blushed as he went over to the table, putting a pair on.

"Are they on right?" Link asked after Samus got her own ears on and she looked at him before nodding.

"Yes, so let's grab the egg basket, the other rabbit ear headbands, and the kids' baskets."

Link did just as she asked and soon they were walking through the lobby to go to the Courtyard. Link saw Ike look at them with the most confused look on his face and Link shrugged before continuing to follow Samus outside.

"Place the children's baskets here and take a few eggs from this basket," Samus directed and Link nodded before doing just as she asked.

"Now, go find a place to hide them and don't put them somewhere they won't ever find it," Samus said as she took a few eggs of her own.

Link was ready to set off, then Samus stopped him.

"You must also hop about like a rabbit when you go to hide them," the Metroid bounty hunter instructed and Link gave her a weird look.

"I know; it's weird. That's the rules though. Off you go bunny rabbit; I'll be on my way to hide them as well," Samus continued with a small giggle before hopping off.

"Well at least I don't have to do this by myself…might as well get started," Link spoke softly aloud as he watched Samus hop away to find a hiding spot for each egg. The Hero of Time began to hop and look for a hiding spot, feeling somehow giddy.

_I still can't believe she asked me to do this, however ridiculous it may be. There are lots of other guys she could have asked to do this, _Link thought as he found hiding spots for his eggs. He hopped back to the basket once he was done finding hiding spots for his three eggs and saw Samus coming back as well.

"Seriously, why must we hop like this?" Link huffed as he stopped hopping to grab four colorfully painted eggs.

"In case one of the kids wakes up and sees us, thinking the Easter Bunny is out hiding the eggs," Samus replied and Link suddenly burst into laughter, making Samus do the same.

"We look nothing like Easter Bunnies. Tell Zelda that the children aren't that stupid," Link said and Samus wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. They laughed some more before quelling their giggles and chuckles, getting serious again.

"We are wasting time and we still have aplenty of eggs to hide. Let's go, chop chop," Samus replied and with a teasing grin she pushed Link to get going. Link stuck his tongue out at her before hopping off, trying not to snort with laughter.

Once all the eggs were all dispatched and hidden Link and Samus met back up at the Courtyard doors, looking red-faced but relieved.

"That's done. Now what's next?" Link asked, eager to spend more time with Samus, not wanting this to end so soon.

"Let's wake up the kids together now," she answered and Link blushed before following her inside.

"Kids! Time to wake up! The Easter Bunny came!" Samus called out in a sweet voice and Link felt the need to add, "Don't let the Easter Bunny think you've forgotten him!"

Suddenly a green blur rushed over to them, an eager look in his face.

"Oh Yoshi, you are always so prompt," Samus giggled and gave the green dino a noggie. Yoshi sighed with glee and soon Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Pikachu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff soon came over and gathered around them.

"So Link, tell them what they must do this year," Samus said suddenly and Link blushed as seven faces looked up at him.

"Well…I spoke with the Easter Bunny…he told me that the eggs are in different hiding spots this year. I asked him if there were any rules and he said that you guys must wear rabbit ears to keep in the Easter spirit," Link began and Samus went outside to grab the ears and come back in with them. She and Link began to hand them out and everyone put the ears on, smirking at each other.

"All right kids, go out and find those eggs," Link instructed and the seven eager brawlers raced outside the Courtyard to get a quick start on the eggs. Link and Samus both went outside to watch them, smiles on their faces.

"Can you believe that this is only the second year this Easter eggs hunt has been started?" Samus asked and Link shook his head, watching Toon Link and Ness work together to find the eggs.

"I know. It feels like we've been doing this for years," Link replied and he looked back at Samus, catching her eye with a smile.

"Hop guys! The Easter Bunny also told me you must hop as you look for the eggs!" Link called out and soon the brawlers were hopping, giggling and laughing.

"Link, I think you would be a good father for kids," Samus said suddenly and Link blushed at her implication.

"Why?" Link asked, his face red, feeling nervous as he looked at her, and Samus smiled.

"They listen to you as if you are their own father. I find that remarkable. The first time Zelda and I took forever trying to teach them what to do because they wouldn't pay attention. But this time…they listened without hesitation," she replied.

"I guess because they admire me… Then again I don't really know for sure," Link replied, feeling confused as well.

He and Samus stood there, watching as the kids made shouts of joy as they found an egg or groans when someone else did and they didn't.

"How many eggs are left?" Ness asked meekly as he came over and after catching Samus' wink Link replied, "One left Ness, but you have to find it before they do. I'm counting on you."

"Ok!" Ness hopped away and Link and Samus looked at each other before laughing together.

"Oh Link, I haven't laughed this much in such a long time. Thanks for that," Samus replied as she giggled and Link gave a nod.

"No problem at all Samus. I'm glad I could do this with you."

Samus and Link watched as the other kids followed Ness, trying to beat him to finding the last egg.

"Oops, your rabbit ears are falling," Link observed with a small chuckle as he looked at Samus. She giggled as Link came over and fixed them for her. Samus put her hand on Link's as he drew them away and Link looked into her eyes. She suddenly leaned in and her lips touched Link's gingerly. Link was surprised for a moment at the gesture until he eased into it, closing his eyes and kissing her back.

Link felt his head beginning to whirl and become light as he and Samus kissed, his hands coming around her, bringing her closer. Samus' arms went around Link, completing the passionate embrace and Link sighed against her lips as they drew back.

"Samus…I have liked you…for a while now. I was just so nervous to…tell you," Link replied and a small blush appeared on Samus' face.

"I know Link. I've liked you as well. That's why I wanted to do this Easter hunt with you. To break the ice and get closer to you," the Metroid bounty hunter replied and now it was Link's turn to blush. Then their lips touched once more and this time their kiss became heated and deeper.

Link never wanted this moment to end; he wanted to continue kissing Samus forever, holding her against him. Once they drew back Link and Samus were gasping for breath and their foreheads met, pressingly lovingly against each other.

"Oh Link…" Samus trailed off as she put a soft hand on his face and Link put his hand on hers; he sighed happily. Then the sound of running feet interrupted them and Link and Samus sprang apart just in time to see Ness, Lucas, and all the others coming back.

"I found the egg Link!" Ness called out ecstatically and Link smiled at the eager boy as he and the other brawlers gathered around once again.

"Atta boy! Now Samus, tell everyone what they do last," Link said and Samus smiled before replying, "Everyone, you must say a quick prayer to let the Easter Bunny find his way home after a long day of giving kids around the world eggs."

The kids' eyes closed and they put their hands together, praying before opening their eyes before rushing inside with their basket of eggs.

"Well, that's done," Link sighed with good-natured relief and Samus giggled, nudging him.

"Oh no it is not. I thought about what you said about us not looking like Easter Bunnies. I've decided to ask Zelda to buy an Easter Bunny costume just so you can wear it next year when you help me out again."

Link's mouth dropped as the image came into his head and Samus laughed at his expression, glee lighting up her eyes. Link began to laugh as well and soon they were laughing and kissing, making a new future for themselves.

"Today was wonderful; I enjoyed spending time with you, Link," Samus replied after they just held each other close, enjoying how they felt in each other's arms.

"I will say the same Samus. I couldn't have asked for a better time to be with you," Link murmured against her lips before kissing her again.

"Let's become a couple, Link. You and me, we make an awesome team," Samus whispered as they drew back and Link nodded, feeling so happy and pleased.

"Yes, let's," Link replied before they kissed again, not caring when Zelda called for lunch. They were in their own world, finally together, finally expressing the feelings inside them that guided them to their hearts.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to FoxRocks and WingedPinkBlade for waiting patiently for this chapter. :D Next up is Snake/Zelda :D Stay tuned!**


	10. Zelda & Snake

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawl characters at all. I wish I did.**

**Note: I am glad so many people like these oneshots. For each chapter I try to make it as realistic and fluffy as possible. :D**

Snake & Zelda

* * *

Zelda finished ironing the costume that she was to wear later tonight for the annual Halloween Costume party that was held every year in the Brawl mansion. She was going to be dressing up as a devil; something that was the opposite of who she was. She already knew what most of the brawlers were dressing up as. So Zelda was surprised when Snake told her that he wasn't going to be dressing up.

"I don't put on a costume for anything," Snake replied gruffly and Zelda crossed her arms.

"So you are going to be the party pooper of the group? Just lurking in the shadows?" the Hyrulian princess asked.

"Yes, I do not want a part in this costume party tonight."

"Come on Snake…you can't just avoid every fun holiday that pops up. You don't participate on St. Patrick's Day, Easter, or even New Years Eve. Now Halloween is the next holiday you are shying away from?

"Yes," the gunman replied and was ready to walk away until Zelda strode over and grasped his forearm, preventing him from walking any further.

"I think the reason you don't like Halloween is because you don't have a costume to wear. I can understand that so I'll help you out," Zelda said and Snake looked at her. _Suspicion is written all over those chocolate-brown _eyes _of his. I know of his history and the pain he had to go through…but this is the Brawl Mansion now. I must try and open him up and see that the holidays are something to enjoy instead of hide from._

"Why?" he asked and Zelda suddenly was off guard at this question.

"Because I don't ever want someone to be left out," she replied, her voice soft. The true meaning behind her words was left out and unspoken. _Something about you draws me, Snake. I want to figure you out and make you as comfortable as possible._

"Come on Snake. Come with me," Zelda replied, giving Snake's arm a tug. Snake stood his ground and refused to move.

"Zelda, what has gotten into you?" the retired gunman asked and Zelda looked at him beseechingly.

"I am going to help you pick out an outfit before it is too late. I want you to follow with me. I won't leave you alone until you finally come with me."

Snake growled in annoyance to himself, as if imagining Zelda bothering him every second of the day. Then he nodded.

"Fine, I'll come with you," he relented and Zelda made a happy exclamation before letting go of Snake's arm, clasping her hands together in glee.

"Good, now wait right here; I'm going to get some money and my keys," Zelda instructed before spinning off to dash to her room. Snake watched her go before shaking his head.

Zelda quickly gathered up her money, purse, and keys, as if expecting Snake to disappear as soon as she disappeared. Then she raced back and almost sighed in relief to see that Snake was waiting for her still.

"Right, let's go," Zelda beckoned and Snake rolled his eyes before following her. As they walked Zelda found herself matching Snake's gait and found herself in deep thought about him.

Once they left from the Brawl Mansion's main entrance Zelda led Snake to the parking lot and unlocked her car.

Zelda smiled as she saw Snake's confused and surprised facial expression as they walked to a black Lexus. She opened the door, unlocked the passenger's door, and put the key into the ignition.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hop in!" Zelda said and Snake shook himself before climbing into the car, being careful not to hit his head.

"I would have never guessed you owned a car," Snake remarked as he closed the door and looked at Zelda.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me," Zelda smiled sheepishly. "I mean how would I get the groceries to and from the supermarket to go into the kitchen?"

"Point well made," Snake replied and Zelda giggled as she put the car in reverse, backed up, turned the car around, and drove off in the third gear.

Zelda slowed to a stop before the exit gates and soon they opened, letting her drive past. Snake was still slightly startled at how well Zelda could drive and watched the trees and streetlight posts pass by out the window.

"Put on whatever radio station you want Snake," Zelda offered after a moment of silence and Snake shook his head.

"I'm fine with silence," Snake replied and Zelda didn't know if he was referring to the radio or for her to shut up.

"Fine then, we'll talk to pass the time." Zelda replied as she slowed to a stop at a red light. "So tell me Snake. What is the reason why you don't celebrate most holidays? Is it because you don't believe in them or what?"

"I do believe in them. It's just that I feel they have no purpose and I have no purpose in participating in them," Snake replied just as the car began to move again.

"Oh, all right. Because I figured you didn't like them because it went against…what you believe in," Zelda replied, feeling slightly awkward, hoping she wasn't treading on dangerous territory.

"No. I believe in them, I just don't like celebrating them because they are minor holidays," Snake replied gruffly. Zelda looked at him for a split second before returning her sight to the road in front of her. Zelda pulled into a nearby mall parking lot and parked the car.

"Now where do you plan on taking me?" Snake asked, curiosity in his tone and Zelda smiled at him before getting out of the car, locking it, and putting the keys in her purse.

"It's a Halloween costume store called Spirit Halloween. It'll get you into the Halloween spirit instantly," Zelda replied as she shut her car door and Snake did the same, stretching.

"I highly doubt that statement, Zelda," Snake replied and Zelda giggled before walking off, leaving him with no choice but to follow her. They walked together as they entered the mall and Zelda instantly took the escalator, looking at all the bustle in the mall. Snake looked about him warily, as if expecting someone to jump out of the crowd and attack.

"Relax Snake, nothing is going to happen abnormally in this mall," Zelda replied, putting a comforting hand on Snake's shoulder. Snake seemed to flinch from her touch but Zelda ignored it and stepped off the escalator before taking Snake's hand and dragging him with her. A huge store was soon in their line of sight, Spirit Halloween.

"Hm…you look like you're wearing a costume already, but that's still not enough for tonight's party," Zelda said as she saw the look in Snake's eyes.

They entered the store and a female attendant dressed up as a skeleton ambled over.

"Hey there! Welcome to Spirit Halloween. Do you guys need any help?" the attendant asked and Zelda shook her head.

"No we are just looking around; my friend Snake here needs a costume for a Halloween Party tonight."

"You two look as though you don't even need costumes," the Spirit Halloween attendant replied and Zelda smiled.

"I know right? Now come on Snake, lets go get you a new costume," Zelda said before dragging Snake along with her.

"Good luck with him. Your friend looks like he is a handful," the attendant winked and Zelda forced away a blush as she nodded and continued on her way.

"Now let's see, men costumes…this way," Zelda said aloud before letting go of Snake's hand and letting him follow her. Soon they came across a small selection of men's costume wear.

"Well Snake? Which one do you like?" Zelda asked and Snake curled a lip as he looked at the selection.

"None of them," he replied curtly and Zelda put her hands on her hips playfully.

"Come on Snake. There has to be one you like. I'll pick on out for you, how's that?" Zelda offered and Snake said nothing as she looked at the selections. There was a Dracula outfit, Indiana Jones outfit, a devil costume, a Greek-Roman costume, a MIB costume, and a merman outfit.

Zelda picked out three outfits at random and handed them to Snake before pushing him to the nearby changing room.

"When you have put one on come out here and let me see how it looks," Zelda said and Snake huffed before going to the dressing room.

Zelda waited for Snake, suddenly imagining how he would look as he undressed. A small blush flushed her cheeks at this imagine and surpassed a dreamy giggle from exiting her. Soon Snake came out of the changing room in the tuxedo, black sunglasses, and black pants from the MIB outfit.

"Hm…you actually look good in a tux," Zelda admitted and Snake looked down at himself.

"For a costume, doesn't this look too casual?" Snake asked her and she cocked her head, narrowing her eyes as she tried to think.

"Yeah…all right. MIB is a no go. Try another costume," Zelda finally replied after a moment and Snake nodded, as if relieved to take the tux off.

_He would have to wear a tux anyway if he was going to marry a woman,_ Zelda thought and suddenly she felt slightly sad at that. However she pushed her thoughts away and looked to see that Snake soon was walking out of the Changing room with the Indiana Jones costume on.

"Wow Snake, that outfit makes you look good," Zelda replied as she saw him come over slightly. _Wow is right…he looks sexy…_

"Do I?" Snake's voice didn't sound annoyed this time. It sounded…interested. _Or am I imagining things_? Zelda asked herself, feeling a slight shiver overtake her.

"Yes, you do. I like this costume on you. It's different," Zelda replied, and Snake nodded before going back inside the room.

"Try on the last costume just for the heck of it," the Hylian Princess called after him, then she waited for Snake.

When he came out of the Changing room with the Greek-Roman looking outfit on Zelda took one look before bursting into laughter. Snake looked at her before looking down at himself and laughing as well.

"Snake that outfit does not suit you. Get it off," Zelda said between giggles and finally a smile stayed on Snake's face.

"Perhaps I'll wear this as a gag to annoy you," Snake replied jokingly and the Hylian Princess shook her head, still laughing with glee.

"No, don't. We are getting the Indiana Jones costume pronto. Get your regular clothes on," Zelda said. Soon Snake handed her the costume to buy and put the rest back on their respectable shelves. Zelda paid for the outfit and they promptly left Spirit Halloween.

"What time is it Snake, do you know?" Zelda asked as they walked back to the car and Snake shrugged, "Probably three fifteen."

"Well, let's see," Zelda said as she turned on the car, closing her door. Snake got into the car, putting the bag on his lap and perceiving the time, "It's three forty."

"Good, at least it isn't as though we were rushing to get this costume for you," Zelda replied and Snake suddenly looked at her with a small chuckle.

"We were rushing to get this costume. That was the point of getting it on Halloween exactly."

"I know, I know. Don't rub it in Mr. Party Pooper."

"I'm not a party pooper anymore now that I have this costume, Mrs. Laughs-A-Lot," Snake teased.

"Hey, at least you admitted you aren't going to be a party pooper. Now I feel I achieved something," Zelda giggled and Snake shook his head amusedly. They continued to talk the whole way back to the Brawl Mansion and Zelda honestly didn't want the ride with Snake to ever end.

Once they entered the Brawl Mansion' parking lot Zelda felt the smile die from her face. Snake was quick to notice and fired, "What's wrong Zelda?"

"I…didn't want our conversations to end, Snake. I have a…confession to break to you," she stammered, her cheeks turning red.

"What is it?" Snake asked, but the look in his eyes already evaluated what she was about to say.

"The true reason I wanted to help you pick out a costume was not just because I didn't want you to feel left out but because I like you Snake. A lot…this was one of the best days of my life," Zelda looked down at her hands, feeling embarrassed.

"Zelda…now I understand," Snake finally replied after a moment and Zelda looked at him, looked into his brown eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly, placing a hand to cup her cheek as the kiss deepened.

"I didn't want the time to slip by so quickly either," Snake replied against her lips as they drew back and Zelda felt herself smiling giddily.

"I realized that I was acting slightly childish about refusing you at first. Now I realize it was a wonderful and fun experience to share with you, Zelda. You made this day very enjoyable to me, disregarding how short our time together was."

"Oh Snake…"Zelda murmured and their lips locked again; this time the kiss became steamy. She found herself gripping at Snake's bodysuit, as if thinking of taking it off. Snake's hand was rubbing a caress on her back and it made her whimper slightly with need.

They continued to kiss in the car, lost in their own world, and Zelda reveled in it all, wanting it to last forever. Snakes lips against her own fulfilled her inner desires and changed how she viewed everything for the better forever.

* * *

**A/N: ^.^ I had a ball writing this oneshot. :D Thanks to Hawk for suggesting Snake/Zelda and waiting so patiently for it. Next up will be another Ike & Samus oneshot since someone requested it. Stay tuned!**


	11. Ike & Samus 2

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawl Characters mentioned. Here's to a repeat pairing! ^.^**

**Note: This pairing will have Ike and Samus as a couple, following what has happened in the first oneshot of this pairing. Now in this oneshot Ike & Samus are a couple and are going to spend the day together.**

Ike & Samus

* * *

Ike knocked on Samus' door, holding a bouquet of roses in his left hand that he has bought just an hour ago at the supermarket.

"Coming in a moment!" Samus called then she opened the door, seeing Ike and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Morning, love," Samus whispered as she drew away from his lips and Ike smiled before handing her the roses.

"Ike, these are so beautiful! You didn't have to get me these…" Samus trailed off and Ike shook his head, cupping her cheek softly with a hand.

"I had to, love. How can I celebrate Valentine's Day without getting you something first?"

"Now I have to get something for you," she replied as she put the roses down on the countertop.

"Now that's something you don't have to do."

"You silly man," Samus shook her head amusedly as she walked back over to him and kissed him again, her arms going around his neck. Ike drew her hips closer with his hands, rubbing small circles on them as he made the kiss deeper.

That's when the door knocked and Ike and Samus jumped apart, blushes on their faces in embarrassment.

"Who is it?" Samus called out and then the door opened to find Pit smirking at them in amusement as he peered in.

"Zelda told me to call you two lovebirds into the kitchen," the fifteen year old said and Ike and Samus looked at each other.

"Might as well not keep Zelda waiting; let's go" Ike suggested and Samus nodded before entwining her hand with his, walking out the door behind Pit.

"Remind me later to get a vase for those roses," Samus said and Ike gave an amused smile.

"That I will do, sweetheart."

"But I mean what I said before, Ike. You didn't have to get me those roses; I feel bad because I didn't get you something."

"You don't have to; you being with me is enough. That is your Valentine's gift to me, being my lady."

"Oh Ike," Samus giggled and gave his hand a squeeze. "I love you, darling."

"I love you as well, hunnie," Ike replied softly and kissed her softly as they entered the lobby. Pit opened the dining room door for them and they nodded their thanks before entering the room.

"There you two are!" Zelda cooed as she burst out of the kitchen in that moment, a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"What did you need us for Zelda?" Ike asked quizzically and Zelda made a flourish at two dining room chairs.

"The reason why I am doing this is because I have a surprise for you guys. Almost like a gift if you will," Zelda explained. "So sit yourselves down and wait there; I'll be out in a moment."

Zelda went back into the kitchen and Ike and Samus decided to take the two chairs in front of them, sitting down next to each other.

"What do you think Zelda is going to surprise us with?" Samus asked and Ike tapped her nose affectionately, replying, "I guess we'll have to see for ourselves when she comes back out of the kitchen."

Once Zelda came out again she set a plate down in front of them. It was a huge, thick chocolate-chip pancake in the shape of a heart.

"Aw, that is so cute!" Samus gushed as she saw the pancake and Ike felt a smile drift onto his face.

"Here you go; two plates, two forks and two knives to cut with. So get digging you lovebirds," Zelda winked and Ike and Samus laughed softly as Zelda headed back into the kitchen.

"Ladies first," Ike said and Samus shook her head.

"Nope, the man must always go first for me; after all you have brought me roses."

"I insist you have the first try," Ike crossed his arms playfully and Samus kissed him, bumping her nose against' Ike's in playfulness.

"Fine then Mr. Stubbornness; I shall do the honors," she giggled before cutting a large piece of the pancake heart and placing it on her place.

"Did you guys want water?" Zelda asked as she walked back out with two glasses and Ike and Samus nodded.

"Yes, that would be good," Ike replied and the Hylian princess nodded as she set the glasses down. Then she winked at them again and left them alone.

"How is the pancake?" Ike asked as Samus took her first nibble before shoving the whole forkful in her mouth.

"Out of this world," she replied after she swallowed and Ike chuckled as he cut a piece for himself.

"And I thought I was out of this world," Ike japed and Samus giggled as she took a drink of her water.

"You are babe. You are," she replied and he took a mouthful of the pancake, smiling at the taste.

"It is pretty good," he remarked and Samus leaned into him, Ike drawing his arms around her as he put his fork down.

"Oh Ike…." Samus trailed off as she began to feel herself melt in his embrace and Ike kissed her forehead softly, his lips warm and loving on her skin.

"I love you Ike."

"And I as well, Samus," Ike murmured before they went back to eating the pancake. All too soon it was gone and Samus was looking at the empty plate, as if expecting another pancake to appear for her to eat.

"All right you two, get out of here before those other pesky brawlers come in and bombard you with trivial questions," Zelda said playfully as she entered the dinning room, gently shooing them out as she took their plates. Samus giggled and Ike draped an arm over her shoulder before they walked out of the room.

"So…where shall we go now?" Ike whispered in her ear as they made their way through the lobby.

"Let's get out coats and jackets on; I would like to go for a walk in the Courtyard," the bounty hunter replied and Ike nodded before they headed to the coat rack, taking their coats before continuing through the hallway.

Ike brought Samus close to him as they walked and she giggled as he kissed her on the lips softly.

Samus entered the pin to open the Courtyard doors and they entered outside, seeing the gray sky, overcast, and the bare tree branches. A cold wind picked up and the bounty hunter shivered before putting her coat on, Ike following suit.

"Where shall we walk to?" Ike asked and she gently took his hand before pulling her with him.

"Now I understand; it's a surprise, right?" Ike chuckled and Samus giggled her answer. They were silent as they walked on through the Courtyard, breathing in the cold air.

Samus suddenly making a left in the path, heading through the woods and over the small bridge above the creek. The water in the creek was frozen and the rocks pushed up from the ice, the frost evident on them.

Once they came out of the woods Ike realized where they were and a small smile tugged his lips upward.

"Ah, the meadow; where you and I first had our start as a couple," Ike said and Samus gave a confirming nod.

"Valentine's day was created so couples like you and me could have the whole day to ourselves," Samus said after a moment and Ike looked at her, a knowing look in his face.

"The whole day to ourselves?" Ike asked with a raised eyebrow and Samus giggled at his facial expression before kissing him happily, running her fingers through his blue hair. Ike kissed the bounty hunter back, embracing her, bringing her close to him. Then Samus suddenly wriggled out of his grip and raced away quickly, making Ike watch her amusedly, shaking his head.

"So that's how she wants to play keep away…. I'll beat her at her own game," Ike murmured to himself, before grinning and racing after her. Samus gave a small gasp of mock horror as she saw him dashing to her and she took off.

Ike saw the huge oak tree that presided in the meadow and decided to hide behind it, a plan running through his head. He knew he'd never catch her, she was too quick to chase and too smart to let herself be caught. Unless…

When Samus turned around to find he wasn't chasing her anymore she looked around in confusion.

"Ike? Where did you go?" the bounty hunter called out before she began to look around to try and find him.

Ike watched her, waiting for her to walk over to the oak tree, crouching down and making himself as slim as possible.

As soon as Samus was close enough Ike burst from behind the tree and picked her up, spinning her around as she giggled.

"Did I scare you?" Ike murmured as he set her down again but she shook her head.

"I've lost my initial instinct to be startled a very long time ago," she replied and Ike nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"Always and forever, love?"

"Always and forever, till death do us part."

* * *

Later that night in Samus' room, the mercenary and the bounty hunter sat together on the edge of the bed, soft jazz music playing on the radio.

"This was the most amazing day ever Ike. Honestly I couldn't ask for anything else better than to share it with you," Samus said after kissing him deeply and Ike looked into her blue eyes, seeing the love ever so clearly in them.

"First we had a heart-shaped chocolate-chip pancake together, chased each other like children in the meadow, went out to eat, and finally we are back to square one in your room like this morning," Ike replied and Samus giggled.

"Yeah, not forgetting that the waiter accidentally spilled the water into my lap while miscalculating where my glass was," she said and Ike chuckled.

"I think he was pouring in the right 'glass'."

"Ike!"

"What?" Ike asked with a chuckle; but Samus was laughing too much to answer him properly. Once she quelled her giggles Ike tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ike…seriously, this day would not have meant a thing to me without you celebrating it with me," Samus said and Ike leaned in to kiss her, capturing her lips softly under his own. They kissed as Ike drew her down on the bed beside him; she snuggled next to him, hand on his chest, her body next to his.

"You think anyone else in the Brawl Mansion has a love like we do?" Samus asked and Ike narrowed his beautiful eyes as he began to think.

"No, I don't believe so," he replied after a moment and Samus sighed, closing her eyes, letting everything else fall away but Ike's body next to her.

"Samus?" Ike asked after a moment.

"Mmm?" came the sleepy reply and Ike shook his head, not wanting to wake her up.

"Nothing, never mind. It can wait till the morning," Ike replied and Samus nuzzled her head into Ike's side, breathing deeply; already asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I love this couple as well; I think they are so perfect for each other. ^.^. I had so many warm feelings as I wrote this. So much fluffiness it may kill me someday! XD. (I'm Kidding.) Thanks to MetallicaKnight for requesting another Ike/Samus story. Back to the regular regime peeps! Next up is Link/Peach! Stay tuned! :D**


	12. Link & Peach

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawlers. If I had then either I'd have to copyright everything, or have a dozen lawsuits. (Which isn't on my list to acquire XD)**

Link & Peach

* * *

Link watched as she watered the plants inside the Brawl Mansion, humming contentedly under her breath, watching the water stream out of the pail. He liked to watch her do these everyday things, even on the day of New Years Eve. He sighed a bit and Peach whirled in surprise, some water splashing out the pail with the sudden movement.

"Oh Link! Hi, I didn't see you there!" Peach waved and Link gave a smile with a nod. The gaily look in her blue eyes was enough to brighten anyone's day, let alone Link's. He remember the first day he had seen her in that pink dress, following beside Mario as he entered the doors of the Brawl Mansion on his arrival. Link had realized that he had a full blown crush on Peach at first sight and a small blush flushed his face at the memory.

"Do you need something Link?" Peach asked after a moment and Link shook his head.

"No, I saw you watering the plants and just wanted to watch you for a bit," Link replied, feeling suddenly embarrassed after saying that.

"Oh, all right then Link. I'm fine with that," Peach replied with a smile, the grin reaching her eyes and creasing them in happiness. Link found himself falling further and further for Peach in this moment.

"Tonight is New Years Eve. Are you going to be joining the party in the Grand Hall?" Peach asked and Link was caught off guard by the question. The Grand Hall was a huge ballroom that was only used for huge parties such as a birthday or New Years Eve. Link had been in the ballroom about seventy-seven times. One time for each brawler's, including Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and for every Christmas. Since this going to be the second year the number would soon jump to seventy-eight.

However the Grand Hall was never boring; the brawlers, Master Hand and even Crazy Hand had fun, and Link would always wait till the next time they would be in the Grand Hall again.

"Yes, I am definitely going," Link replied and Peach finished watering the plant.

"I as well; I wouldn't want to miss New Years Eve for anything."

"Even if the world ends?"

"Well…if the world ends then there wouldn't be a New Years Eve to celebrate," Peach responded with a small giggle. Link chuckled at her and then his thoughts began to take him back, to the day when he had fallen off his horse, Epona, and Peach had nursed him back to health in time for the upcoming Tourney two weeks later.

* * *

_"Go Epona! Fly!" Link called out as he nudged his horse to gallop. Link was feeling high on life and the air smelled so sweet and blissful. He set up the cavaletti to five feet, trusting that Epona could leap that high of a height. Epona threw her head as she increased her speed, anticipation flowing from her. Link could sense her anticipation as she saw the cavaletti before her. He felt as though he and Epona shared one mind when they were together._

_ The Brawl Mansion had a stable in the back for Epona and possibly another horse in case a brawler wanted to ride a horse. Link was grateful and he always thought that Master Hand created everything to suit everyone's needs. _

_ Link eased up on the reins, letting Epona have extended neck room as they neared the obstacle. Link knew exactly what to do once his horse began to bunch her hind leg muscles, preparing to jump the cavaletti. _

_ "Go girl!" Link called out encouragingly and Epona whickered as she jumped into the air to sail right up and over the cavaletti. Link whooped and soon the horse landed onto the ground again, trotting before returning to a walk._

_ "Good girl," Link praised her and rubbed her neck affectionately, planting a kiss there. "Now why don't we try a bit higher and shoot for six?"_

_ Epona seemed to nod her head as Link dismounted and went over to adjust the poles. Once he had done so he was mounted back on Epona's back and leading her around in a circle to face the cavaletti again. Link clicked his tongue and they were off again, the new challenge burning through Link. _

_ Epona rode hard and as soon as her muscles bunched she leapt high into the air effortlessly, as if she was born to jump. Link was silently cheering inside his mind and delightfully everything seemed to go in slow motion. Until Epona's back legs banged against the top of the cavaletti and Link became startled by the sudden noise. Epona freaked out as well and Link found himself being thrown off the saddle, everything going black as he landed on his head with a hard smack. _

_ When Link finally felt himself come to his eyes refused to open despite all his urging. 'Please don't let me be dead! I can't die yet!' Link's thoughts screamed and he felt a panic twist him as the blackness surrounded him._

_ 'Calm, I must stay calm…if I am dead then I'll…be judged by the Goddess, right?' Link asked himself, still feeling nervous. Then all of a sudden a peaceful sound pierced through the haze and Link could hear a lovely sound. Then he realized that it was singing; 'someone must be singing a song to me…is it an angel?' However before Link could think of anything more his conscious faded once again._

_ Once Link regained conscious again his eyes finally obeyed his command and cracked open, albeit slowly. His vision was blurry at first and then he saw a smudge of yellow._

_ "Sh…. Don't move around too rapidly. You are just recovering from your coma," came a voice and Link's sight finally adjusted and he found that Princess Peach was standing over him, a very concerned look in her eyes._

_ Link bid his vocal chords to speak and was able to whisper out, "Where am I?"_

_ "In the infirmary, Link. You were badly injured a week ago and succumbed into a coma," Peach replied grimly and suddenly a fierce pain shot through Link's head and chest area._

_ "Ach…" Link groaned; he screwed his eyes up in pain at the feeling and felt Peach's hand on his forehead._

_ "You have a fever…Link…. That isn't good…," Peach trailed off and Link gasped slightly as the pain increased when he shifted slightly. _

_ "I…have been out for…a week?" Link managed to get out, his hoarse voice chopping his sentence up._

_ "Yes Link…you had a concussion and broke your sternum along with two ribs. Luckily those ribs didn't puncture any of your other organs…. The doctors have finished patching and repairing your bones, but your coma…it still lasted until now. I'm happy that you are finally awake," Peach explained. Link held back another moan of pain and tried to focus on Peach as he felt his vision beginning to fail._

_ "Link…you will be fine. I promise," Peach said, as if seeing the frightened look in his eyes before Link blacked out again, the darkness consuming him._

_ Once Link finally regained consciousness again he saw Peach in a chair, singing a lullaby to him. 'So that's who was singing that time.' Link thought, then Peach stopped singing as she saw Link was awake._

_ "Hey Link," Peach was all smiles as she walked over and Link focused on her, seeing the dark circles under her pretty eyes._

_ "You…stayed up late to see if I'd wake up?" Link asked, feeling a lot better, but for some reason he couldn't move; He felt numb._

_ "Zelda and I have. However she had fallen asleep…," Peach gestured to Zelda, who was leaning against the arm rest on chair in the room, fast asleep. Link surpassed a smile, feeling his head twinge when he made the movement. The Mushroom Kingdom princes came over closer and sat on the edge of the hospital bed, looking at Link._

_ "Everyone was so worried for you when Ike brought you back into the mansion after finding your body supine on the floor. We feared the worst…but thank God you are fine," Peach said and Link could just imagine the scene._

_ "How long have you and Zelda been…in here for?" Link asked, feeling suddenly full of guilt._

_ "All day…. Now that you are fine we don't have to worry anymore."_

_ "Wait…don't we have a Tourney coming up in three weeks?"_

_ "It's two weeks away now Link. You were in a coma the first week…"_

_ "Oh no…," Link moaned and Peach looked at him._

_ "I can't miss this Tourney, I can't!" Link's voice rose slightly and Peach put a finger on her lips to silence him._

_ "Link, it's perfectly fine. Master Hand already knows that your injury will prevent you from fighting in the Tourney."_

_ "That's even worse…it is the first Tourney I'll be in. I can't have an injury that makes me wimp out," Link replied._

_ Peach looked at him sympathetically but didn't answer him. They were silent for a long time until Link felt a sudden weary feeling coming over him. He closed his eyes and felt himself fade away._

_ For the first two days Link and Peach talked and soon Link could move again, slowly but surely. Slowly as he and Peach talked every night Lin could feel a blush on his face after she felt his forehead in case of a fever or whenever she spoke to him._

_ One day Link felt good inside and out; he felt as though he was ready to go back to training, the Tourney was the biggest thing on his mind besides Peach._

_ Link never thought about how come he always felt good whenever he spoke with Peach; he knew he had a crush on Peach…but he also knew he could never confess it to her. 'She would probably laugh at me for even trying….' _

_ Soon a week passed and the nurse in the room did a routine checkup of him. When she explained the results to him she was astounded. The concussion in his head had disappeared and his bones seemed to be melding faster than normal. Somehow deep inside him Link knew it was Peach who had helped heal him properly. _

_ 'Peach…,' Link thought's trailed off as he listened to her talk about Ike's latest triumph in a recent brawl that night._

_ "Peach…thank you," Link said one night as he sat up and Peach was startled to see him slowly move to he edge of the bed and hang his feet off the bed._

_ "For…what?" she asked, confounded, and Link looked at her straight into the eye._

_ "Just…for being there for me," Link replied, realizing that telling her she helped heal him would only make her look at him weirdly._

_ "It's no problem at all Link. I'm happy to have helped you. After all we are friends, right?"_

* * *

Link remembered that around five days later he was fit and ready to enter the Tourney with two days left to prepare. Slowly he built his strength back up and although he didn't win his first Tourney he made it into the semifinals, which made him elated.

He realized that the love he had for Peach had healed him, but it took Peach's generosity, sympathy, kindness, and concern to make him wholly better.

_Peach…how can I ever tell you the truth?_

"Link? Are you all right?" Peach asked and Link flinched before blushed in embarrassment to find that the princess had been trying to get his attention the entire time his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Yeah, I was just lost in thought. I am sorry, but did you say something?"  
"No…I didn't say anything, but you were looking distant there and I wanted to make sure you were all right. By the way, you feel fine, right?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Link inquired, scratching his head in confusion.

"I was just wondering because it still is amazing how quickly you were able to heal that time, Link," Peach remarked and Link smiled. _'If only you knew Peach. If only you knew…'_

Link stood in the Grand Hall, looking very polished and comfortable in his own skin. He looked as he saw Wario and Captain Falcon take over the dance floor, the other brawlers chanting, egging them on playfully. Link sighed and drank his water before stretching as the current song ended. Soon a slow song came on and Link found himself wishing that Peach would come over and ask him to dance.

Link walked over onto the dance floor and saw friends coming together to dance for the heck of it. Ike was with Samus, Zelda was with Marth, and Peach…_where was she_? Link asked inwardly. Then suddenly a tap on his shoulder turned him around; it was Peach.

"Link, do you want to dance? Mario is too busy speaking with his brother," Peach replied and Link nodded, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

"I would love to, Peach," Link replied, his voice going soft. Peach was all smiles as he led her to a spare part of the dance floor, his arm instantly going around her. Their hands clasped and they began to slow dance in tune with the music. Link felt himself become relaxed and happy as he drew Peach a bit closer to his body.

Everything else fell away but Peach's eyes looking into his and the slight giggles that came from her at times. Link could feel a smile stretch his lips up and just as he was going to muster up his courage to kiss her, the song ended.

Master Hand announced that in five minutes the countdown would begin and the excitement in the Grand Hall burst into a flurry as everyone began to get excited.

"Link…do you want to go outside into the side yard?" Peach suggested as she beckoned to the sliding door and Link nodded.

"You aren't going to be cold right?" Link asked and Peach giggled.

"Well I have you for warmth in case I get cold," she replied and Link chuckled before leading her outside. The air was brisk and the overhead clouds promised snow but neither of them minded.

"You dance really well Link," Peach said after a moment and Link felt himself blushing with the praise.

"I do?" Link asked, feeling suddenly very light and Peach nodded, looking into his blue-green eyes with a smile.

Then Link could hear the brawlers back inside beginning to count down from twenty and he and Peach began to count down as well, smiles on their faces.

"Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" the two of them cried out and they began to laugh together.

"Oh Link! Tonight was the greatest," Peach said after it all quieted down and Link could imagine everyone else inside sharing hugs and probably tearful moments.

Before he could stop himself Link leaned in and kissed Peach softly on the lips, catching her by surprise. Then she eased into the kiss, her eyes closing and they began to kiss deeply. Link felt his heart expand and flutters make his stomach tickle. He never wanted this moment to end.

They drew back and looked into each other's eyes, passion in them.

"Link…I…have wanted to kiss you for some time now…" she trailed off as Link kissed her again fleetingly, before cupping her cheek.

"Peach…you may have said that me being healed so quickly was a miracle…but it wasn't. It was your kind and generous spirit that healed me… I couldn't have been in the Tourney without you," Link replied, his forehead against Peach's. She sighed before drawing him to her body in an embrace, kissing him heatedly on the lips. He groaned and took it all in, feeling love and desire rise in him.

They continued to kiss as the snow was unleashed from their prison in the clouds. Once Link and Peach drew back they clasped hands, looking deeply into each other's gaze in the falling snow.

"I would like to…be something with you, Link," Peach murmured and Link nodded; he wanted the same as well.

"Me too Peach…let's be a couple…together," he replied softly, and they kissed again as the new year rang out in their hearts, binding them together by their souls.

* * *

**A/N: Here's to my longest chapter on Radiance of Heart! This was another fun one to write. I hope you all enjoy this one as you have enjoyed the others. Thanks to Intelligent Zelink Fan for suggesting Link/Peach. Next up is Zelda/Pokemon Trainer. Keep on the lookout!**


	13. Zelda & Pokemon Trainer (Red)

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawlers in this story. Surge on!**

**Note: By the way, if you guys want more from my romance then I'll make my stories deeper and more heartfelt than they have been. Just let me know. Okay? :D**

* * *

Zelda & Pokemon Trainer (Red)

Pokemon Trainer woke up early on Thanksgiving Day and heard footsteps walk past his room. He got up and, without disturbing his Pokemon, opened the door to see Zelda walking down the hallway.

"Zelda?" Red asked and Zelda flinched at the noise, whipping around to see him walking over to her.

"Red? What are you doing up this early?" the Hyrulian princess asked.

"I should ask the same of you," Pokemon Trainer replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I am always up this early and especially on Thanksgiving Day it is a good way to get started," Zelda responded.

"What do you do?" Pokemon Trainer asked and Zelda looked at him, her dusky blue eyes looking into him.

"I am getting this feeling that you want to find out for yourself, Red," Zelda said and Pokemon Trainer nodded.

"I do, for some reason I want to see how you plan out Thanksgiving," the Pokemon trainer replied sheepishly. Zelda smiled and beckoned that he follow her.

"So…" Red trailed off after a minute of silence and Zelda turned to look at him with a smile.

"What?" she asked, the smile not leaving her face, and Pokemon Trainer felt a small blush flush him.

"I was just wondering…what do you do first?"

"Well…I suppose you can only find out, Red."

"It surprises me that you know my true name instead of just Pokemon Trainer."

"Well Pokemon Trainer is such a generic name. Once I heard that your real name was Red after hearing Master Hand say it I decided to call you by that," Zelda explained and Red nodded, understanding.

They walked out into the lobby and then out the Brawl Mansion doors, going to the parking lot. Pokemon Trainer's eyes widened as he saw the black Lexus Zelda was making her way to. Zelda laughed at his facial expression before unlocking the car and getting into it.

"Come on in," Zelda beckoned and Red opened the passenger door, sitting into the car and marveling at it. Zelda giggled and put the key into ignition, pulling out of her parking space and driving off.

"Wow Zelda…nice ride!" Pokemon Trainer only remarked and Zelda shot him a smile as they exited the mansion's gates, driving away.

"I guess you weren't expecting me of all people to own a car, right?

"Yes, bingo!"

They drove for a while in silence and Zelda put on the news to hear what the weather would be. Pokemon Trainer found himself gazing at Zelda every now and then, and felt a blush come over him every time she caught him.

Soon they pulled to a stop in a supermarket's parking lot and once Zelda parked the car and got out of it Pokemon Trainer followed suit. He looked to see that the Supermarket's name was Geraldo's Superette.

"Come Red, since it is so early only a few people should be up," Zelda beckoned, taking Pokemon Trainer's hand. Red felt a nervous laugh bubble up in his throat at her soft, warm touch and forced it away, not wanting to make a fool of himself.

"What time is it anyway? I woke up and followed you out of the mansion but I never got to see the time," Red asked.

"It is…" Zelda trailed off as she rolled her sleeve up to look at her watch. "Seven fifty-two."

"Wow, is it that early? It feels so much later for some reason."

"Who knows? It feels normal to me. Perhaps you feel it is early because you are with me today," Zelda replied. Pokemon Trainer had to let out a chuckle at that moment and soon the both of them were laughing together. Zelda let go of his hand once they neared the automatic doors and took a shopping cart, wheeling it into the supermarket.

"So what do you need to get in here?" Red asked, hoping it was a long list. He didn't want this to end; he felt so blissful and carefree at this moment, walking beside Zelda.

"Just eight items, I have the list in my hand right now," Zelda answered and Pokemon Trainer nodded.

They walked into the supermarket to find that it was dead inside, not a person in sight besides the managers and checkout cashiers.

"The first item we need is gravy," Zelda stated and Red nodded, walking alongside her as they went to the canned goods isle.

"Let me help you out Zelda, just wait here," Pokemon Trainer offered and Zelda looked at him with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Red, it is perfectly fine; I can do this myself. You are just here for the ride and to enjoy yourself," Zelda replied but Red put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are going to be working even harder later on making our dinner. Why not just let me help you out? I promise I won't trash the supermarket," Pokemon Trainer said and then Zelda giggled.

"Oh Red, I can trust you not to destroy the supermarket. I just don't want you feeling as though it is a burden," she replied after quelling her laughter and Pokemon Trainer shook his head.

"I wouldn't ask if it was going to be a burden to me," he said before walking off down the isle, trying to find the gravy.

Once he retrieved the gravy and placed it into Zelda's shopping cart they continued on, Red going and getting every item for the Hyrulian princess.

"Red? I have a question," Zelda said as they walked to the checkout counter, the shopping cart full of the items Zelda needed.

"Sure thing. Ask away," Red replied and Zelda looked at him.

"Why is it that you wanted to help me with getting these items?"

"Well…I just figured because…" Pokemon Trainer trailed off as he felt the blush flush his face. "I just wanted to release all the stress you might get for trying to find the items yourself."

"That is very sweet of you, Red," the Hyrulian princess replied, a soft smile on her face. "However you should know that I am never stressed out."  
"No? Usually people who do everything are most likely to be stressful," the Pokemon trainer said as he helped Zelda put the items on the conveyor belt.

"Well, I love what I do. That's the secret to not being stressed out. You have to enjoy what you do before you go ahead and do it," she replied.

"That is wholly true. I am never stressed when I care for my Pokemon because I love them. They are like my family."

"See what I mean? That's the golden ticket to being happy, in my opinion," Zelda said with a smile, then she turned to the cashier, "It will be charged by credit."

_That isn't the only golden ticket to being happy, _Red thought as he watched Zelda sign her signature and take her receipt.

After they bagged the items and rolled the shopping cart to the black Lexus Red helped her place the bags in the trunk before wheeling the cart back to where it originally was.

"Thank you for the help today, Red," Zelda said as soon as the Pokemon trainer got back in the car.

"It was no problem for me, truly I enjoyed helping you," he replied and the Hyrulian princess smiled before backing out of the parking lot and heading back to the Brawl Mansion.

* * *

Pokemon Trainer walked outside in the Courtyard after the grand dinner feeling full to the brim and positively satisfied. The leaves swirled this way and that from the slight wind, one of the leaves falling onto his hat. He made a half smile and plucked it off. Then he heard footsteps and turned around to see Zelda walking over to him.

"Hey Zelda! Were you looking for me?" Red asked and Zelda nodded with a smile.

"I just wanted to properly thank you for helping me earlier this morning."

"Oh, it was nothing Zelda. I really did want to help you out," the Pokemon trainer replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "The food was excellent tonight."

"Was it? I tried my best to make it tasty. How was the pumpkin spice soup? Would you like if I made it next year for Thanksgiving?" the Hyrulian princess asked and Pokemon Trainer nodded.

"That soup tasted so good I even forgot how many servings I had of it."

"I know. I saw you, you basically gobbled the whole thing down," Zelda replied with a laugh, and soon the both of them were giggling and chuckling as they walked together.

"Red, today when you and I went to the supermarket…I mentioned about the golden ticket to being happy is not being stressed out, right?" Zelda asked and Pokemon Trainer nodded.

"Well…I never told you about the true golden ticket to being happy," Zelda continued, then she leaned in and touched her lips to Red's. He was startled for a moment, then he sighed and kissed her back, drawing her close, holding her skinny body to his own. It was at this moment that Red knew he felt complete. His heart sang and his body began to tingle.

Once they drew away Pokemon Trainer looked into the dusky blue eyes that have captivated him for quite a long time.

"Zelda…the true reason why I wanted to help you today was because I have liked you for such a long time. I wanted to make it known in the only way I could without making a fool of myself," the Pokemon trainer admitted and a soft expression appeared in Zelda's eyes before she made his head spin with a steamy kiss.

The leaves floated down beside them and the wind playfully lifted their clothes and hair making Zelda giggle behind Pokemon Trainer's lips.

"I thank the Goddess that I have found you, Red. I feel really happy when I am with you," Zelda murmured as they drew away and Red sighed with happiness.

"And I thank God up above that I was able to be in the same mansion as you. I am thankful that you have captured my heart and changed my life for the better," he replied and as they kissed one more time they knew deep down that a new beginning was going to start between them. A beginning that would stretch the fabric of time and keep them together for millennia to come.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to EvilChalkboard for suggesting Zelda/ Pokemon Trainer (Red). As I have stated up above if you want my stories to get deeper in meaning with the romance then just say so :D Next up is Zelda/ Mario. Stay Tuned! :D**


	14. Mario & Zelda

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawlers mentioned.**

**Note: Whew! Hurricane Sandy messed my electric up real bad. That's why I haven't been on in a long time. I missed you guys and if you experienced Hurricane Sandy as well then I hope you survived and aren't flooded or have any damages. With that said and done I present to you another Radiance of Heart chapter! Enjoy!**

Zelda & Mario

* * *

Zelda was in a good mood this morning as she went down into the basement to get the big box of decorations. She sighed happily as she hefted the huge box up into her hands and carried it up the stairs gingerly. It was St. Patrick's Day and it was time to get the whole mansion decorated with the four leaf clovers, leprechauns, pots of gold, and shamrocks that are always seen on the holiday.

Once she set the box down in the lobby she went to work pulling the duct tape off and rolling it into a ball before placing it on the floor. The decorations seemed to look up at her meekly from down in the box as if expecting to be hung around the mansion. Zelda went over to the small three drawer desk and took out masking tape, push pins, and thumbtacks.

"Let's get this decorating started," Zelda murmured aloud, a smile still lingering on her face. The Hylian princess discovered she loved to decorate for the holidays ever since she had arrived at the Brawl Mansion about two years ago. Now she found herself waking up even on minor holidays like this one just to decorate the place.

"I don't even think anyone in the mansion is even Irish…and yet we still take the day off and celebrate," Zelda giggled aloud as she thought of this. _Decorating is fun! I have not figured out the reason why it is so stressful to other people._

"Zelda? What are you doing up this early?" asked a voice and Zelda flinched as she whirled around, looking into the blue eyes of Mario as he walked into the lobby.

"Getting started on the decorations. Someone has to do it," she replied with a small titter and Mario smiled as he came over closer.

"May I help?" Mario asked and Zelda suddenly felt started at his sudden interest in helping her.

"Sure I guess…don't start crying when it gets boring though," Zelda warned but a grand smile on her face alleviated the statement, making it seem humorous and light-hearted.

"I won't Princess," Mario replied with a chuckle before looking around, asking, "What are we putting up first?"

"Place this leprechaun and this pot of gold next to each other by the fake tree in the corner," Zelda instructed, giving Mario the said decorations. The plumber took them with a hearty smile before doing as he was told.

"Mario, I never got to ask you, why are you up so early?" Zelda asked as she began to put the masking tape behind the shamrock line decoration that she was putting on the wall.

"I heard happy humming and, ever curious as I am, I went to go check it out," Mario replied; this made Zelda laugh.

"I always happily hum every morning. How were you able to hear me today and not everyday?"

"Today I actually woke myself up this early. You know I usually sleep until two in the afternoon."

"And Pit and I have to drag you kicking and screaming out of the bed at nine in the morning everyday just to have breakfast," Zelda giggled.

"I don't kick and scream, I just flop onto the floor because I am so tired," Mario chuckled, defending himself, as he up righted the leprechaun, which was staring to sag in the corner.

"No, you do kick and scream. How do you think Pit got that huge black and blue on his face last week?"

"Um…most likely a brawl with Ike or possibly Ganondorf did that," Mario was laughing now and as Zelda handed him the four leaf clovers she felt a tingle rise in her arms and spread throughout her as their hands touched.

_What was that? _Zelda asked herself, shocked, and then Mario was snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Uh, Earth to Zelda? You have this strange look on your face. You all right?" Mario asked and Zelda shook herself before nodding.

"Yes, I guess I just became lost into thought there for a moment. Um…those clovers. Right, put masking tape behind them and tape them anywhere on the walls but just not next to each other," Zelda instructed, feeling suddenly nervous, and Mario smiled before getting on with the task.

_His eyes draw me somehow…. I don't understand why though… _Zelda thought as she taped the last Shamrock on the wavy line before stepping off the chair she was standing on. _It must just be my imagination…nothing more…perhaps the coffee I had before is making me overly reactive._

"Mario? Do you have any Irish in you? Normally only Irish people or people with Irish descent celebrate this holiday," Zelda asked and Mario turned to her.

"Nope, I am full Italian, Zelda. Thank those Irish for making this a holiday I can relax and sleep all day for," Mario chuckled and Zelda felt a small blush rise on her cheeks.

"Lazy!" she giggled teasingly, and Mario put his hands on his hips in mock outrage, cocking his head to one side, making Zelda laugh some more.

"If I was lazy I wouldn't be helping you now, right?"

"True, point made. Now prove me wrong and get back to doing as I have told."

"Bossy…"

"I heard that, Mario."

"I know…I wanted you to," Mario chuckled, then their laughter disappeared as they got back to work. Soon the lobby looked as though it was in the St. Patrick 's Day spirit with all the green ornaments on the walls.

"Anything else?" Mario asked as he looked into the decoration box before taking out a black leprechaun's hat.

"That hat is the last thing I will be hanging up…oh Mario that hat isn't to be worn on your head!" Zelda called out, but she was giggling as the hat covered half of the Italian plumber's eyes as he put it on his head. _He does look good wearing black… _Zelda's thoughts trailed off as she caught herself staring at Mario as he took the hat off his head.

"Too big…perhaps Wario will wear it if I paint it gold," Mario remarked and both of them began to laugh, knowing how much Wario loved gold.

"Well, that seems to be it. I am all out of decorations," Zelda announced and Mario gave the hat back to Zelda, which she put on the drawer nearby before putting the tape and tacks away.

"Thanks for your help Mario," Zelda said, feeling a blush flush her cheeks, and Mario nodded with a smile.

"It was no problem at all, Princess," Mario responded and as he came over closer Zelda felt suddenly nervous again. That's when she realized at that moment that she liked Mario, a lot. Mario looked at her confused and Zelda knew she was staring at him again.

"Mario…" she trailed off, then without thinking she leaned and kissed him square on the lips. Mario went stiff at her sudden action, then he relaxed and the both of them were in an embrace, holding each other's bodies together, as if afraid one of them would let go.

"Zelda…the reason why I truly wanted to help you with setting up the decorations is because I don't want you to be alone anymore…. I want you to be happier than you have ever been. I have loved you since the very beginning," Mario murmured against her lips as they drew back from the kiss.

"Oh Mario…you are so sweet and wonderful," Zelda whispered as their foreheads touched.

They kissed once again, their eyes closing, their breaths synchronizing, as they held each other close, not wanting this moment to end, wanting it to last forever.

"Let's make something happen between us, Zelda…something good," Mario said as they drew back and let go of each other and Zelda nodded with a blissful smile on her face.

"Yes, I would like that very much," she replied and the two of them smiled together as their fingers entwined, binding them.

"I believe it is now time for everyone to get up," Zelda announced as she saw the time on the clock.

"This time I won't be kicking and screaming. I'll be making the others kick and scream," Mario said and he and Zelda laughed together before kissing one more time.

"Let's go Mario," the Hylian Princess said and they both looked at each other deeply before setting off into the hallways to wake every brawler up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so late. As I have mentioned before up above Hurricane Sandy knocked my power out and blah blah blah. I will try to get back on the schedule once again but for now enjoy this story and stay tuned for a Marth/Samus oneshot! By the way if this chapter seemed short then I apologize for that and hope it still was enjoyable. Ciao!**


	15. Marth & Samus

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any brawlers mentioned.**

Marth & Samus

* * *

Marth stood by the window in the living room, watching the snowflakes fall from the heavens above, seeing them stick to the window before melting.

_I wonder what she is doing today…. _Marth's thoughts trailed off as he gazed out the window. She being Samus. Ever since Marth could remember he had a small crush on Samus. A small one he grudgingly admitted to himself. However over time her intense blue eyes, the way her blonde hair flowed when she walked, and the silent almost aloofness of her drew him closer to the pit of love, a force threatening to push him in and fall.

It was now just a year later and Marth knew he had fallen for the pensive, tough woman named Samus. He blinked slowly and looked out the window, suddenly feeling emotions grip him. Emotions that made his body feel warm, made his cheeks light up with the familiar red of embarrassment.

"Marth? What are you doing just standing by the window?" it was her and Marth whirled around, feeling the blush on him before he even realized it.

"Hey Samus. I am just watching the snow fall from the window," the Alteain prince replied and Samus came over closer, her lips were curled up in a rare amused smile.

"Better to watch them indoors without feeling the cold, right?"

"Yes," Marth had to laugh and Samus giggled, making him feel more nervous.

They were silent for a bit, Samus and Marth watching the snowflakes from behind the window.

"Christmas was hectic, wasn't it?" Marth asked, hoping the topic wasn't stale, and Samus looked at him.

"Yeah, with Toon Link and his strange pig, and Captain Falcon knocking the tree over. Good times."

"Yes, good times indeed. That's what brings us together as a family."

"Of course. Families always have mishaps," Samus replied and looked into Marth's eyes. Her eyes held his gaze and he looked at her, seeing a woman full of promise…a woman whom he'd never get to show his true feelings to.

They turned back to watch a particularly large snowflake hit the window and slide down, leaving a wet trail. Already the ground outside was getting littered with the cold snow and was becoming a white wintry wonderland.

"Samus?" Marth asked after a moment, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Mmm?" came her reply, but she didn't turn to him, she was watching the snow.

"If we were to…ever have to leave the Brawl Mansion…where would you go?"

Samus turned to him and looked at him, "I would head back home. That's where my family used to be…it is where I always want to be. To honor their memory."

"I see," Marth gave a nod, knowing how private Samus' life was; she hasn't told anyone about it and only Master Hand knew.

"What about you?" she asked and Marth was slightly startled by the question.

"Well…I suppose I would head back home as well. I mean there is nothing really here that I would stay in this region for." _Except for you, Samus…._

"I agree Marth," Samus replied and Marth felt suddenly nervous, dearly hoping he hadn't just voiced his inner thoughts aloud, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking back outside the window; her blue eyes seemed to be scanning memories.

"I'll be right back Marth, okay? I am going to do something," Samus said and Marth suddenly wanted her to stay with him and contemplate more on their lives. However he went against his heart's calls and nodded, letting her go. _She did say she was coming back, _Marth told himself, as if defending Samus.

He watched her go before sighing and sitting in the plush brown leather chair next to the window, feeling pensive.

"I love her…and yet…she doesn't know it. If I did tell her she would probably just wave me off…" Marth spoke aloud softly to himself and gave a smile for Ike who was passing through the living room. He nodded and continued on, heading to the indoor training room.

_That man is always training…I wonder if it is because of something in his past, _Marth thought and as he got comfortable in the chair he became reflective. The snow continued to fall in the window and Marth turned the chair so he could continue to look out and watch. Suddenly he felt so drowsy and as his eyes closed he told himself mentally, _I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes…_

* * *

"Marth?" Samus asked and Marth opened his eyes and jumped in his seat in shock to find her standing next to him, holding two mugs. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, waking them up.

"Yes Samus?"

"Were you just sleeping?"

"I…I guess I must have just dozed off…. What time is it now?" Marth asked, feeling suddenly embarrassed she caught him dozing, and she looked at the watch on her wrist.

"It is three-fifteen."

"Oh all right."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted some hot chocolate. That is what I had to do before. I had a little craving for a mug and decided to make you one as well," Samus said and Marth held his hand out to take the mug from her by the handle.

"That was kind of you," Marth remarked, feeling a blissful smile tug his lips upward. He looked inside the mug to find marshmallows inside it as well.

"My favorite! Marshmallows in hot chocolate," Marth took a sip from the mug, smiling at the taste. "Mmm, that's good."  
"You like it? I made it myself, that's why it took so long for me to get back to you. I don't use that cheap Swiss Miss hot chocolate mix, I use genuine originality," Samus said and Marth nodded.

"It is really good. Thank you for making me a mug," Marth replied and the blonde-haired bounty hunter smiled again, another rare sight from her.

"Do you want to go walking with me in the snow while it is still falling from the sky?" she asked and Marth almost choked on the hot chocolate in his mouth. _She's asking me of all people…to walk with her?_

"That's another reason why I wanted to make the hot chocolate. I figured you and I could walk and drink the hot chocolate at the same time," Samus continued and Marth swallowed the liquid in his mouth.

"Uh, sure thing Samus."

"So let's go now. Come," she beckoned. Marth got up from the chair and followed her, waiting as she put on her black woolen pleated coat before they walked out of the Courtyard doors.

The snow fell, sticking to Marth's hair, making Samus giggle. Marth felt himself blush and he reached up to wipe the snow from his bangs and hair with a deft hand.

They walked together, keeping stride, sipping their hot chocolate and just marveling at the snow.

"You know, some people really hate snow and wish that it never existed," Samus said after a moment, her breath becoming a white puff in the air, and Marth looked at her.

"Why?" he asked, a confused tone in his voice.

"People will find a reason to hate anything. They think the snow is too much work to clean up after, and it makes transportation hard."

"That is true…but I like snow. For some reason when I was younger I would always find my nose pressed against the window in the winter months in the castle, just watching the snow. My father thought there was something wrong with me," Marth paused to chuckle in amusement. "My mother would scream because I wasn't doing the things I was supposed to."

"So you looking out the window and watching the snow by yourself makes total sense now," Samus replied. They laughed together and Marth felt that he was suddenly suspended in a fantasy that if he suddenly blinked he would wake up from it.

"I never used to like snow until I came here to the Brawl Mansion. It just made the trees look so pretty," Samus continued and Marth nodded his head, completely agreeing with her.

They walked on as the snow fell, Marth shaking his head every now and then to get the few flurries out of his hair.

"Samus? Why is it that you chose me to walk with you in the snow today?" Marth asked, his voice slightly jittery. _No backing down now…I hope she doesn't get annoyed by the question. I wouldn't want to anger her. _

"Why? You didn't want to walk with me?" Samus asked, a hurt tone in her voice, and Marth shook his head, his eyes going wide.

"No no no! I was just wondering because there are other brawlers you could have asked besides me," he replied and Samus looked at him, stopping in her tracks as she placed her mug in the snow, Marth doing the same.

"Marth, do you expect that I am only going to just hang around with guys that are buff, manly, and look good just to be eye candy?" Samus asked, a strange tone in her voice. _Yes, _Marth thought, but he dared not say this aloud.

"Because you should know that I am not like other women. I hang out with those buff guys, sure. But I do hang out with the shy, quiet, and smart guys as well. And I prefer them because they are alert and full of life," she continued and Marth suddenly felt emotional. He looked away from his love and closed his eyes, looking down.

"I am…sorry I asked you…. It was a strange question, I know," Marth replied, his voice going soft.

"Marth, look at me," Samus said and Marth looked at her, expecting to see anger but instead he saw confusion and something else in her expression.

"You can't put yourself down all the time…. You can't always assume that you aren't up to par with those other guys. You are. The reason why I wanted to ask you to walk with me is because I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you have to talk to me about something as well," she continued gently and Marth flinched.

"I do?" Marth stammered aloud, although he knew deep inside what he wanted to talk to Samus about. Then she drew him close and her lips hovered over his, as if asking a question. Marth placed his lips against hers and kissed her, feeling warm tingles and a shiver overtake him.

Nothing else could derive the both of them from this moment together in the snow, together in an embrace. Nothing diverted their attention from each other, from kissing each other deeply.

"That…is what you wanted to talk about…right?" Samus murmured against his lips, a smile in her voice, and Marth opened his eyes to look at her, a blush on his cheeks.

"Well…somewhere along those lines," he chuckled and she smiled before the Alteain prince kissed her again.

"Marth…the real reason why I wanted to walk with you today is because I wanted to confess my feelings to you. The reason I made the hot chocolate for you is because I care about you and want to include you in my life. And that time when I said that if we were ever to leave the Brawl Mansion and I said I'd return back to my homeland I would want you to go with me," Samus whispered and Marth suddenly felt like crying from his happiness.

"I feel the same way Samus. I always have…ever since I first met you," he replied and Samus linked her arm with his, a warm smile on her face.

"So Marth. How about you and I begin a new chapter in our lives, together?" Samus asked and Marth cupped her cheek, looking deeply into her blue eyes which seemed to smile back at him.

"Yes Samus. I would like that very much," he replied with a blush and Samus giggled.

"You are so cute when you blush," she said and Marth blushed further until they kissed again, the falling snow seemed to swirl around them.

_Samus…the woman that I never thought I'd be able to confess my feelings to…She and I are kissing together. I can't believe it…and yet I am so happy, _Marth thought as they broke the kiss, heaving for breath, their eyes still closed, their foreheads touching.

"Never let me go, babe," Samus whispered and Marth sighed.

"Never let me go either, love."

They stayed that way and kissed from time to time as the falling snow continued to stick to them and the ground around them.

"Together?" Samus asked as they drew back and looked into each other's eyes.

"Together," Marth answered with finality and wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling his heart beat and his soul sigh. He was finally complete.

* * *

**A/N: Aw! I love this pairing as well as Ike/ Samus, Mario/ Peach, and Link/ Zelda. Hey! Speaking of Link/ Zelda that will be the next pairing! So stay tuned my lovely readers and Zelink fans everywhere! ;D **

**Thanks to DuskRose for requesting this pairing! :D**


	16. Link & Zelda 2

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: No brawlers are mine. I would love to own one of them though ;) A free virtual kitten plushie to the person who guesses who the lucky brawler is.**

**Note: Just like with the other repeat pairing I have done this oneshot will have Link and Zelda already together as a couple. Enjoy Zelink fans! :D**

Link & Zelda

* * *

Link woke up to feel her lips on his own and he sighed, opening his eyes to see her dusky eyes looking at him lovingly as she drew away.

"Morning sweetheart," Link murmured and Zelda kissed him softly, waking him up fully.

"Morning love. It is Christmas day. Let's go look at the presents under the tree before the other brawlers get to them," Zelda suggested and Link groaned good-naturedly as she took his hand from under the blankets and dragged him out of bed. Link rubbed his eyes and went to go get dressed. Zelda tapped a foot and waited patiently as he put his usual attire on. Then she grabbed his hand and began to try and pull him.

"Let me at least get my hat on; my hair is a mess," Link said and Zelda shook her head, making a sound of amusement.

"You don't need your hat; your hair is adorable when it is all messed up. Let's go!" Zelda replied and tugged him along, giving him no choice but to follow. They quietly left Link's room and tiptoed through the hallway, careful not to wake anyone up.

"This is just like the time when I was a young girl; I used to leap out of bed and be up tearing at the presents before my parents awoke," Zelda giggled softly as they entered the Living room and Link looked at the large Christmas tree.

"Really? When I was younger my parents had to pull me out of bed to wake me up," Link replied as he hugged Zelda from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, nothing has changed since then, sleepyhead," Zelda giggled and Link kissed her cheek affectionately before they headed over to the tree, fingers entwined.

"It is so pretty isn't it?" the Hyrulian princess asked and Link nodded, seeing the white, green, and red tinsel all over the tree along with the decorations.

"I have to make a note to have Mario stop decorating the tree. Not all of us in the mansion are Italian," Zelda said and Link chuckled.

"Honey, it was Marth and Ike who did all the hard work decorating. I don't think either of them are Italian."

"You never know, some people are more outward with their nationality than others," Zelda responded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Link crouched down and looked at all the presents and, when Zelda wasn't looking, swiped a particularly small one and hid it in his armor's pocket.

"What are you checking the presents and seeing which ones are yours?" Zelda asked with an amused giggle.

"Of course. I love making sure my presents aren't ripped open by anyone else by putting them off to the side," Link laughed as he separated his presents from the others.

"Remember last year when Wario had that…stomach problem…and scared everyone out of the room?" the Hyrulian princess asked and Link gave her a quick kiss.

"It is okay to say diarrhea, love. He ate too much garlic the night before and it backfired on him," Link chuckled as he drew back.

"Well in any event I hear the first brawler, so let's wait on the side and wait for them," Zelda suggested.

"Like parents?" Link provided, a grand smile on his face.

"Yes, just like parents," she giggled and nuzzled into his chest, Link drawing his arms around her, keeping her close.

"Lovebirds…." trailed off a voice and Link and Zelda flinched, seeing Captain Falcon enter the Living room first.

"First again, Falcon?" Link asked with a mock groan and Captain Falcon saluted them.

"Racers must always reach their destination before anyone else," the racer captain replied and knelt down by the tree.

"Well technically Link and I are always first so…you are third," Zelda pointed out and Captain Falcon shook his head.

"I am always first in my eyes…now where are my presents…here they are!" Captain Falcon grabbed his presents and went over to the couch to sit, keeping his presents by him.

"My first present is from…Mom!?" Captain Falcon exclaimed in shock and Link and Zelda looked at each other before bursting into laughter, drawing apart.

"Oh wait…it is from Pit and Wario…. I am going to kill those two one day. Wait…no I am not, they got me a new wrench which I totally needed for my car!" Captain Falcon said excitedly.

"Hey! Don't open the presents yet! Then that gives everyone else the ticket to go wild on theirs," Zelda called out and Captain Falcon grumbled but listened, waiting for everyone else.

Once the other thirty-two brawlers entered the room Link and Zelda looked at each other before calling out, "You may all open your presents!"

"Yes!" Pit called out before ripping into his first present. "Oh my Palutena! It is a new toga from Peach !" Thanks Peach!"

"You're welcome sweetie," Peach flashed him a smile before reaching into her present to find a beautiful blue dress in it from Zelda.

"Zelda, thank you for this wonderful dress. I know it is going to fit perfectly!" Peach squealed and Zelda laughed, accepting the ecstatic Mushroom Kingdom princess' hug.

"We'll come later when everything dies down, right?" Link whispered, leaning his head down to Zelda's ear as Peach flounced back to her spot, and Zelda nodded.

"Yes, let's go," Zelda replied, linking her arm with Link's as they walked out of the Living room.

"So Peach liked the dress I could definitely see," Link said and Zelda nodded.

"That woman is as skinny as a stick. Good thing her very small size was available in that Burlington Coat Factory. I just sewed on the white embroideries that are on her pink dress later on."

"Which makes me wonder…how come you have never gotten me clothes on Christmas or my birthday?" Zelda asked affectionately and Link tapped her nose, making her giggle.

"You aren't really very girly…why make your life miserable by me getting you boring clothes?"

"Nothing from you is ever boring, Link," Zelda replied and Link smiled at her.

"So what shall we do for an hour or so?" Link asked and Zelda smiled.

"We'll just stick together all right? Unless you want to help me make breakfast and Gingerbread cookies on the side."

* * *

Link helped Zelda out with the cooking and every once and a while he distracted her by giving her kisses.

"Link!" Zelda cried out, but she was giggling and that only gave Link even more encouragement to keep kissing her playfully.

"All right then, you can be the cooking chef if you want to play around," Zelda said as she threw the apron at him. Link caught it and quickly tied it on him, smiling grandly.

"Kiss the chef," Link said and Zelda giggled but she did so before sneakily untying the apron from his waist.

"Hey! I am the chef now!" Link protested playfully but Zelda put a finger on his lips to silence him. He kissed her finger and she giggled, the feeling tickling her.

"I still have to make the cookies, love," Zelda replied and Link chuckled before taking a seat in the kitchen, watching his girlfriend prepare the food.

"That smells good," Link sniffed deeply as the Gingerbread began to bake and Zelda sniffed as well, her eyes closing before opening.

"I always loved Gingerbread cookies. It was a rare treat and I remember I'd always beg my mom to make more, but she always refused," the Hyrulian princess said and Link chuckled.

"I can just imagine it, you pleading your mom with wide eyes and your mom pointing her finger in your face with a waggle."

"Yes! That's exactly what she used to do! How did you know?"

"Psychic, remember?" Link said, tapping his head, and Zelda came over to kiss him affectionately.

"You silly man," Zelda giggled and Link chuckled as he kissed her back, loving the feel of her lips against his own.

"You silly woman, but you are my silly woman," Link replied and then a ding sounded, making Zelda flinch.

"The cookies are done, Link can you call the brawlers in for breakfast?" Zelda asked and Link nodded. He left the kitchen and hollered, "Breakfast is ready!" in the small hallway. At one he heard the sounds of the rambunctious brawlers hurrying out of the Living room.

"So when do we eat breakfast?" Link asked Zelda as he re-entered the kitchen to see Zelda eating a plate of food.

"I'll hand the brawlers out their plates and we will eat quickly in here before opening our presents," Zelda answered and Link nodded, sitting down at the table in the kitchen. She got up and headed over to the plates she already had prepared.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Link asked, turning to her and she looked at him, picking up the plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, gingerbread cookies, muffins, and waffles.

"It is perfectly fine. Remember Link I have been doing this for a year now. Thank you for asking though, love," Zelda replied and Link got up to kiss her cheek before watching her go out of the kitchen.

Once she returned again she and Link sat down together and ate their own plates of food.

"So what did you get me?" Zelda asked after a moment and Link smiled, but wouldn't tell.

"It is a secret," he replied with a chuckle and Zelda groaned mockingly.

"Pleeeeeease tell me Link!" she beseeched but Link shook his head, a smile still on his lips.

"I'll show you when we go into the Living room," Link shook his head and Zelda muttered playfully under her breath before continuing to eat.

"Does that mean I can't tell you what I got you until we go to the Living room?" Zelda asked and Link nodded.

"Absolutely," he replied and she giggled.

Once they finished their food Link and Zelda placed the dishes in the sink before heading out to the Living room.

Link felt the present bulge in his pocket and smiled secretly to himself. The present he got for her had cost a fortune. _I hope she likes it._

"Present time!" Zelda called out as soon as she entered the Living room to see paper wrappings and boxes all over the floor.

"Oh boy…this will have to be cleaned later," Link remarked and Zelda waved it away.

"Who cares, it is Christmas! I'll open my presents first."

Link sat down on the couch and Zelda sat next to him, opening each present and making a note to thank each person for each gift.

"That's it? All right Link, your turn," Zelda said as the last present for her was opened and Link grabbed his pile of presents, dragging them over to his spot on the couch.

"Wow! He didn't have to get me all this!" Link remarked and Zelda peered past him to see what he had gotten.

"Oh wow! Who gave all that to you?" she asked and Link looked at the tag on the front of the ripped wrapping paper.

"It was from Mario. I can't believe he got me a new green tunic along with a whetstone, and fifty dollars," Link shook his head.

"Well, open the next presents!" Zelda said and Link went right to it, opening each present and feeling ecstatic at every single one of them.

"Oh Zelda you didn't have to!" Link said and held up a large Triforce picture frame along with a picture of Link and Zelda kissing sweetly.

"Do you like it? I made it myself," Zelda asked and Link at her in shock.

"No…you didn't make this all by yourself," he shook his heard in disbelief but he knew deep down inside he believed her.

"I did. It took me three nights to get it all together," Zelda replied and Link leaned and kissed her passionately, cupping her cheek gently.

"Thanks babe," Link whispered and Zelda nodded, a truly happy smile on her face.

"You are always welcome, sweetheart," she replied and Link got up off the couch.

"There is just one present left," Link said as he walked over to the tree and Zelda followed him.

"Where? There is nothing under the tree," Zelda replied, confused, then Link reached into his pocket and pulled out the small present he swiped earlier.

"For you, my love," Link said and Zelda blushed as she took the small present out of Link's hands.

"What could it be? I am so excited!" Zelda giggled as she ripped the paper off, revealing a small black box.

"No…this can't be…" Zelda trailed off, then she opened the small box to find a beautiful silver and diamond ring.

"It's an engagement ring, love," Link said and Zelda screamed before leaping onto Link, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him in joy.

"Link! You didn't have to! But I love it so much!" she cried out and Link laughed as he twirled her around, the both of them laughing happily.

"I am glad you do love, because I want to get engaged to you. You are the one for me," he murmured and she kissed him deeply, making Link's head spin as she always did. In this moment Link knew he had made the right choice when he chose Zelda to be his engaged.

"Oh Link…I love you so much," Zelda whispered against Link's lips and Link sighed happily, drawing back to press his forehead against hers.

"And I you, my darling," Link replied and set Zelda down on the ground again. She took the ring out and put it on her right ring finger, marveling at how it shined and sparkled.

"Link…truly this is the best gift anyone could ever give me," Zelda's eyes watered with happiness and Link kissed her right hand before placing his lips on hers, kissing her again.

"I am glad, love. I am glad," Link replied hoarsely as they drew away and Zelda embraced him, tears falling down her face.

"Zelda…let us get married when we are ready," Link said as they continued to embrace, binding their souls together.

"Yes Link…. I would love to marry you and be together with you forever," Zelda murmured and as the both of them stood together, bodies pressing, hearts in tune, Link knew that deep down there would be no other woman for him except for Zelda.

_I love you…Zelda…_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so adorable to write! I hope you guys think the same way! Next pairing that is up will be Jigglypuff and Lucario. Stay tuned. :D **


	17. Jigglypuff & Lucario

Radiance of Heat

**Disclaimer: I don't own any brawlers mentioned.**

**The Free Virtual Kitten Plushie goes to Duskzilla for guessing correctly! Congratulations! :D**

Lucario & Jigglypuff

* * *

Lucario watched Jigglypuff flounce over to him with that gaily look in her irresistible large blue eyes. He saw the slight float to her jump, that moment when her puffy body defied gravity and hovered over the ground, indicating she was happy.

Lucario noted that her aura was a light-orange-yellow, the colors of glee and bliss. Her eyes didn't contradict this observation of Lucario's, they were sparkly and bright.

"Jigglypuff, what did you do this time?" Lucario asked, an admonishing tone in his voice. However the smile on his face alleviated his seriousness and Jigglypuff twirled happily as she finished coming over to Lucario, standing in front of him.

"I spit in Mario's iced tea before!" she giggled, as if it was a grand victory and accomplishment.

"Come on…you know that isn't nice, Jiggs," Lucario replied, although the thought of Mario thinking his iced tea tasted weird suddenly made his smile a bit wider.

"I know, but it is so fun to prank people!" Jigglypuff replied, not contrite in the least.

"And that's why we typically stay away from you on April Fool's Day," the aura Pokemon chuckled and the pink balloon Pokemon giggled again. Lucario knew Jigglypuff had a crush on him; it was as obvious as Mario's and Luigi's accents.

"They should crown me queen of pranks," Jigglypuff's eyes went wider if that was possible and Lucario knew she was imagining how that title would sound to her if it was given to her.

"Then they will all ask me to prank so and so and I will say, "Gladly!" she gushed and Lucario nodded. The pink poof on her head was always perfect, never messed up or looking flat. He wondered how she reacted each morning when she woke up to fix the poof. Perhaps she made sure to always sleep on her back, Lucario wouldn't know.

"I can see that happening…unless we have angered you…then your pranks will be done without request," the aura Pokemon replied and Jigglypuff smiled.

"You are the only person who couldn't possibly ever anger me. You don't have a mean bone in your body."

"I do, but you don't realize it."

"You are lying, Luie!"

"I'm not and why do you always call me by that nickname?" Lucario asked, feeling inquisitive.

"Yes you are! And Luie is a great nickname, I like calling you by it because Lucario is too tiring to say every time I speak to you," the round pink Pokemon replied and Lucario sighed.

"You are hopeless…it is official," Lucario groaned good-naturedly and Jigglypuff puffed herself up in glee.

"No, I am full not less of hope," she giggled and Lucario rolled his blue eyes with a small snort.

"Now let's go pick a pumpkin from the garden outside and carve it," Jigglypuff suggested and Lucario stood up from the couch, following the pink Pokemon outside the Living room to enter the Courtyard.

"Aren't the Pumpkins still unripe?" Lucario asked as they walked along, a long shadow and a short shadow on the ground in front of them from the sun hitting their bodies, and Jigglypuff shook her head.

"Nope, Zeldy told Peach that the Pumpkins are ripe to pick and eat. Though who would want to eat a pumpkin? Blech! I'd rather carve my initials in one and put a candle in it," she replied.

"Just like the last time when you accidentally cut your hand on the carving knife and blamed it on Olimar's Pikmin?" Lucario asked with a raised eyebrow and Jigglypuff nodded.

"Those little Pikmin are out to get me I know it! At least you were there to protect me."

"All I did was clean your wound and patch your hand up with gauze," Lucario chuckled and soon the garden was in view. Jigglypuff floated over to the garden and stood by it, waiting. Lucario face-palmed and snorted at her eager, questioning face, knowing what she wanted to do.

"Come on! You have to take my admission, I am going pumpkin picking and you are the nice guy at the desk!" Jigglypuff said and Lucario stood in front of her, an amused smile on his face.

"Are we going to play that stupid pumpkin picking game again like last year? Sometimes I think you are very childish, Jiggs,"

"Yes, we are! I am not childish at all, Luie! And why do you call me by that nickname Jiggs anyhoo?" the pink Pokemon asked.

"Because Jigglypuff is too tiring to say every time I speak to you," Lucario replied, imitating Jigglypuff's tone from before, and she giggled.

"That was the worst impression of me I have ever heard, Luie. Now take my admission."

"Fine, put your money in my open paw," Lucario sighed and Jigglypuff put the imaginary money into his hand.

"Yay! I am off to pick a pumpkin! A wonderful pumpkin to carve and throw the mushy seeds at brawlers later on!" she squealed and headed off into the large garden, going to the pumpkin area.

"You have to watch over me now, Luie. You will be the nice guy that asks me, 'Is this the pumpkin you are looking for, miss?'" she called out and the aura Pokemon smiled.

"Fine…" Lucario muttered and walked over to her as she scanned each pumpkin with sharp curious, scrutinizing eyes. _Why is it that I let myself be dragged out to play this little game as I had been last year? Perhaps I'll never know the answer…_

Soon the both of them found a suitable pumpkin and Jigglypuff was beyond ecstatic.

"Now pick your pumpkin, Luie!" Jigglypuff encouraged and Lucario picked up the large pumpkin closest to him, chuckling at her facial expression.

"Hey! Now that is just being lazy! Wait…lazy has the same first letter as your name so… it fits!" she said and Lucario chuckled.

"And jocular has the same first letter as your name as well, so that fits as well," the aura Pokemon retorted playfully.

"Luie, I don't even want to know what that word means. You confuzzle me sometimes with your 'grand vocabulary'." Jigglypuff replied.

"I have to sound smart because no one else will do it for me."

"Come on smarty-pants, it is time to go inside. I think I hear Zeldy calling for dinner," Jigglypuff replied with a giggle and the two of them took their pumpkins and headed back inside.

"Let's put the pumpkins in my room again," Lucario suggested as the two of them came back inside the mansion.

"Why does it always have to be in your room? Why not in mine?" Jigglypuff whined with large eyes.

"Well, knowing you, you'd probably do something to one of those pumpkins or start carving one of them without me," Lucario pointed out and Jigglypuff looked at him.

"I would never start the carving without you, Luie, that would break the tradition," she replied and Lucario thought he heard a different tone in her voice.

_ I must be imagining it, _Lucario thought as he entered his room and set the pumpkins down on the table. He then followed Jigglypuff out to go to the Dining room, his thoughts buzzing like bees in his mind.

* * *

"All right! Let's get carving!" Jigglypuff giggled as she and Lucario entered his room after dinner and the aura Pokemon went to his closet.

"You have the lucky candles?" she asked and Lucario nodded, taking them from the top closet shelf and bringing them over to the table, shutting the closet door. He held his paw over three of the candles and lit them, using the orange-yellow aura of Jigglypuff to do so. She giggled as the aura candlelight filled the dark room, making the shadows dance.

Jigglypuff opened the table drawer and took out the two carving knives, giving one to Lucario and keeping the other as they sat down in adjacent chairs.

"I'll get started on my pumpkin first," Jigglypuff replied and took her carving knife into her hand. She began to cut open the bottom of the pumpkin and Lucario got up to go get a garbage bag from the bag sock hanging on the bathroom door before putting it beside her. The aura Pokemon watched her carefully, making sure she didn't cut her hand like last year.

Then he lifted the pumpkin from Jigglypuff and scraped the seeds out with his hand, dropping them into the garbage bag, seeing her watching the seeds plop into the bag with wide eyes.

"Thankies Luie!" she gushed before getting to work carving her design on the pumpkin's face. Lucario watched her, surprised at how deft her hand was and how concentrated she looked as she carved. He usually expected her to be silly as always and goof up but surprisingly this was one thing that she did seriously. Then again, she did most things very seriously whenever she was with Lucario.

_I took care of her hand last year when she cut it with the carving knife…I wrapped it up with gauze and helped it mend. To this day I still wonder why I had done it for she was extremely bossy that day. Jiggs always wants to hang around me and blink those big eyes with a small almost breathy giggle. It makes me wonder how she developed a crush on me from the start._

"Earth to Luie!" Jigglypuff was waving her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"You finished already?" he asked, surprised, and the pink Pokemon nodded, showing him her carved pumpkin.

"Wow, that looks very nice," Lucario remarked and Jigglypuff blushed with happiness from the praise. It was just a carving of her name in script with a huge heart underneath it.

"I think I am getting better at this carving thing. And see, I didn't cut my hand like last time," she replied triumphantly and Lucario chuckled.

"Your turn Luie! Carve your pumpkin now!" Jigglypuff said and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"All right all right, sheesh," Lucario muttered, but there was a smile on his face as he took his pumpkin and began to carve it. He gutted the pumpkin and took the seeds out before beginning to carve, getting lost in thought.

_Why is it that everything Jigglypuff does or says makes me smile? The little things she does everyday and announces them to me in triumph, expecting I will be laughing along with her. The simple way she takes time out of her life to hang around me everyday and just talk to me. There is just something there that hasn't been before…something that has grown in time…. We call each other nicknames, we act playful around each other, we have never had a fight, and we are always happy to see one another. Could it be that I…have a crush on Jiggs as well?_

Lucario snapped himself out of his thoughts to see what he had carved so far and he flinched as he realized that he had carved L + J in a heart with all smaller hearts and stars around it.

"Did you finish, Luie?" Jigglypuff asked and Lucario shook his head, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Not yet, have patience," Lucario replied and Jigglypuff nodded, watching him look over the pumpkin.

He felt embarrassed at what he had carved and yet a larger part of him felt pleased that he had carved what he did. He realized then at that moment that he did have a crush on Jigglypuff as well, although it wasn't as obvious as Jigglypuff's crush on him was.

"And done," Lucario announced, placing the carving knife down, and Jigglypuff peered around his shoulder to try and see his carving, moving her chair closer to bump with his as she strained to look.

"What do the L and J stand for, Luie? Your two favorite intelligent words?" she asked and Lucario shook his head before looking into Jigglypuff's eyes.

"L and J stand for us, Jiggs," he replied before placing a paw on her cheek and kissing her on the lips. Jigglypuff kissed him back as if she had been waiting for this her whole life. The kiss continued and Lucario knew deep down inside that his heart was cheering for his choice.

Once they drew back Jigglypuff's eyes were glittering and Lucario felt his fur begin to get hot.

"You silly fool! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to do that?" she asked and Lucario scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed.

"I was just waiting for similar feelings of my own to emerge," he replied and Jigglypuff shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Shush and kiss me, Luie," she replied and leaned in, kissing him. This next kiss was bursting with passion and new found feelings; it made Lucario's head become light and airy.

"Now let's put the candles on the pumpkin, my husband," Jigglypuff giggled and got up off her chair.

"Oh, now I am your husband? What happened to me being your boyfriend?" Lucario asked with a smile as he lit the other candles up with Jigglypuff's aura.

"We got married when you kissed me, remember? Didn't you hear the priest guy say, 'You may kiss the bride?' And the wedding bells?" she asked and Lucario chuckled again.

"Of course Jiggs, what am I saying? Now put your pumpkin over the first candle, my wife," Lucario replied and Jigglypuff squealed with happiness before placing her pumpkin over the candle. Lucario placed his pumpkin over the other candle and the two of them stepped back to admire their work.

"They look so pretty!" Jigglypuff gushed as she saw the aura light streaming out of the carvings and Lucario looked at her.

"Not as pretty as you, Jiggs," Lucario replied and Jigglypuff giggled as he lifted her up and kissed her again.

"Someday Luie, you and I will be the king and queen of pranks," Jigglypuff sighed with happiness against his lips and Lucario chuckled softly.

"Still thinking about that title?" he asked and Jigglypuff answered, "This time I included you in it, Luie."

_And I have included you as well Jiggs, into my life forever. I am glad you have had a crush on me for so long, waiting for me to fall for you as well,_ Lucario thought as he drew back from her, knowing that the only one for him was his Jiggs, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so cute to write; Jigglypuff is just such a bubbly happy character. I hope you liked this oneshot of a rare pairing suggested by TarePanda11. I hope you like it. :D Stay tuned for Ike/ Peach next! :D**


	18. Ike & Peach

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any brawlers.**

Ike & Peach

* * *

It was ten twelve in the morning and Peach giggled as she sat at her desk, tapping her pencil against the wood, in deep thought. It was so hot in the room and not even opening the window relieved the stagnant air any bit. She looked at what she had wrote in her diary, feeling a blush on her face, feeling suddenly nervous, _What if he rejects me? What if he just waves me off and yells at me for trying?_

The Mushroom Princess wanted to go on a small daycation to the beach today…however she didn't want to go alone. She wanted to bring someone along with her, preferably her crush.

"I just looked at him the day he arrived and I had already fallen into the hole of love," Peach spoke aloud with a dreamy sigh. "This sounds just like a movie, right?"

"So…I just have to muster up my courage to tell him now while the day is still early," she giggled again before getting up and running out of her room. The Mushroom Princess dashed through the hallway until she reached Princess Zelda's room.

"Zelda? Are you in here?" Peach asked as she knocked, then the door opened and Zelda smiled at her friend.

"You look psyched, what is it?" Zelda asked as she pulled Peach into the room and the Mushroom Kingdom princess could feel herself make small hops as she replied, "I am finally going to ask him out today! He will come with me to the beach!"

"Oh my Goddess! Good luck! I assume you are going to be needed my car, right?" the Hylian princess said and Peach nodded, a small blush on her face.

"I hope it is just like how it usually happens in the movies," Peach gushed and Zelda giggled.

"If you think of it like that then there is no way that this will work out. Just let it happen and you will enjoy it," Zelda replied as she took her keys out of her purse and threw them to Peach. The Mushroom Kingdom Princess caught the keys and held onto them with a smile of joy.

"Now go out there and ask him while it is still morning, then get dressed for your 'lovely date'," Zelda teased and Peach blushed again before squealing and racing out of the room, Zelda watching her go with an amused shake of her head.

_Maybe I am being too bold by doing this…maybe my forwardness will make him back off. I hope not…_ Peach thought as she headed to the Training room. She knew Ike was always in here at this time and she imagined it was his way of working off his breakfast and getting stronger…well stronger than he was already.

Peach was in luck for as soon as she saw the Training room doors Ike walked out of the room, a satisfied look on his face.

"Ike?" Peach called out before she lost her wits and ran away. Ike came over closer to her, a confused look on his face.

"Yes, Peach? Is there something you need?" the blue-haired swordsman asked and Peach gulped nervously.

"Um…I am going to be going to the beach in ten minutes. Do you…want to come along with me?" she stammered and then an intrigued look came onto his handsome face.

"Sure, I'll go," Ike replied and Peach stopped herself from gasping in excitement and jumping up and down.

"You will? All right! Then I'll be right back; I am going to get ready. You should too! Oh, and meet me in the lobby when you are done," she said before dashing off to her room, her face feeling hot already.

_He said yes! Oh my God! _Peach let loose a squeal as she entered her room again, feeling breathless.

"I better not keep him waiting!" Peach said as she turned to her drawer, taking out her pink polka dotted bikini. She quickly took her dress off, put the bikini on and headed to the closet.

After wrangling with the hangers for a moment she finally was able to get her sundress out which was a sunny yellow with an orange and white design. She put it on before grabbing her purse, stashing sunglasses, Zelda's keys, a hair elastic, and a sun hat inside it. In her beach bag she put two towels, one for her and one for Ike, a blowup beach ball, and a radio in case they were to listen to music.

After slathering herself with fifty SPF sunscreen, putting on flip-flops, and checking herself in the mirror to make sure she looked good, the princess walked out of her room with a smile.

She headed to the lobby to find that Ike was waiting for her patiently a small smile on his face. Peach resisted the urge to melt into a gooey puddle of dreaminess and beckoned him over.

"Let's get going," she said with a small giggle and Ike nodded, getting up from the sofa. Peach forced herself not to stare at his biceps or other tones parts of his body as they walked out together to the parking lot.

"So what beach are we going to?" Ike asked curiously as Peach unlocked the black Lexus and opened the door.

"We are going to Seacrest beach. It is only fifteen minutes away from here," she replied and Ike nodded as he got into the passenger side.

"Isn't Seacrest the beach where Zelda and Link went to a month ago?" Ike asked as he shut the door and Peach nodded as she started up the car, turning on the A/C.

"Yes, I am surprised you remember that the beach was Seacrest that they went to," the Mushroom Kingdom princess answered.

"Well it so happens that Link told me every detail of what went on that day," a mischievous smile curled Ike's lips up and she giggled as she started backing the car out of the parking space.

"So Peach, I never knew you had a car. Then again I don't ask so I never know," Ike remarked and Peach quelled another giggle from bubbling out her lips.

"Well actually this car is Zelda's. She let me use it for today because…well, the only other way to get there would be to walk and I don't think that is something we should do in this heat."

"I agree, unless you wanted to feel as though you are being slow broiled," Ike chuckled and Peach laughed with him. They were silent for a bit, Peach sneaking side glances at Ike when he wasn't paying attention.

_I still can't believe he said yes…literally I am shaking from nervousness and excitement. _Peach thought as they exited the mansion gates and headed out.

"I have a question for you Ike," Peach stated and Ike looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Why do you train every morning? I don't mean to say that it is weird or stupid but I am…curious," she stammered, hoping she didn't sound degrading.

"Well I do want to get stronger; that's one thing. However I also train every morning because I don't want to be caught off guard if something was to ever happen to me," he replied and Peach nodded as she turned onto the nearby highway, taking note of the speed limit.

"Have you been to Seacrest beach?" Ike asked and Peach nodded.

"Yes, we all were. Don't you remember that Master Hand let us on that vacation break for six days last year and on the last day we headed to the beach?"

"No…I don't think I had moved into Brawl Mansion at that time," Ike replied and Peach suddenly wanted to smack herself; she felt stupid.

"Oh right, right I remember now. You came here in November, right on Thanksgiving."

"Yes, just in time too. Good thing Zelda acted quick and included me in the fun," Ike chuckled and Peach smiled.

"The turkey had gotten burnt," she pointed out and he smiled back, amused.

"I thought it tasted fine, and I don't think I was alone in that opinion that day."

They laughed together for a bit and Peach felt herself relaxing. _Ike__ is a really laid back guy, not like the fierce warrior I see in the brawls that I watch sometimes. He is really funny too, _Peach thought as silence drifted about them for a moment.

Soon the delightful car ride ended as Peach pulled into the Seacrest beach parking lot and Ike looked out to see the sights.

"This will be your first time at Seacrest. You are going to love it; the waves are huge after eleven o' clock!" Peach replied excitedly and Ike chuckled, a smile on his face.

"They have free admission in the morning till twelve in the afternoon, then they charge five dollars per person."

"That's not bad," Ike remarked as they walked through the gate to see a huge beach open up to their sights.

"They even supply you with free umbrellas or chairs if we need them; I might as well go grab some," Peach said as she pointed to the stand that showcased the sign: 'Umbrellas and Chairs here'.

"Want me to help? I don't want to be lazy," Ike offered but Peach shook her head.

"Trust me, I am fine. I don't want you doing extra work. You and I are here to relax," she replied, then Ike nodded after a moment and Peach went over to the stand. She picked up two fold out chairs and a long striped umbrella before beckoning that Ike follow.

Soon they picked out a spot close to the water but away from the small crowd of people already there. Peach set up the large umbrella and Ike set up the chairs, placing her purse and beach bag on one chair.

"Could I use this sunscreen?" Ike asked as he took the sunscreen from her purse and Peach nodded.

"Oh sure," she smiled. "That's the reason why I bought it, so you or I could use it if need be. Do you need help getting it on?"

"No it is fine, thank you for asking though, Peach," Ike shook his head with a smile before taking off the red shirt he was wearing. Peach looked at him and almost fainted at the sight of his toned muscles. _Oh my god! Zelda would die if she knew! _Peach thought as she watched Ike slather the sunscreen on with deft quick motions.

"Well let's get going into the water and get this day started!" Peach said excitedly as she took off her sundress and dashed for the water. Ike followed behind, keeping up the pace calmly.

"Eesh! It is cold!" the princess squealed as she felt the incoming wave crash onto her ankles, making her back away quickly.

"It isn't that bad," Ike remarked and waded out until the bottom of his swim trunks were submerged.

"Come on Peach! The water is great!" he beckoned and went out a bit deeper. Peach shivered before stepping gingerly back into the water, yelping at the cold. However she continued on until she made it over to him, goosebumps on her skin.

"You did it," Ike chuckled, amused, and Peach blushed in embarrassment. The two of them stood, Peach getting used to the water, until Ike suggested, "Let's go a bit deeper into the water."

Peach shivered as they walked until the water was up to their chests and then she sighed with relief as she realized Ike wasn't going to go any deeper.

"So Peach…what shall we do now?" Ike asked and his words made butterflies flap in her stomach.

"Hm…I know!" Peach said after a moment of thought and Ike looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate, until she splashed him with a small giggle. He was surprised for a moment, the water dripping off his hair and face, before splashing her back, Peach shrieking as the cold water doused her, turning her face with her eyes closed.

They splashed each other with every chance they had, both of them laughing and enjoying themselves greatly. Peach no longer felt cold; in fact she felt warm, too warm with blush-worthy feelings.

"All right, while you splashed me I just got a brilliant idea on what we can do next," Peach giggled. "I brought a blowup beach ball that we can play volleyball with."

"Don't we usually have to play with more than just two people for volleyball?" Ike asked, shaking his spiky hair free of water. "That's what I have seen when I watched the Olympics for three minutes."

"We can just play by ourselves, right?" Peach asked and then Ike nodded. They headed back to the shore and Peach suddenly felt water splash her back. She gasped in surprise and whirled around to find Ike looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just splash me?" she asked, a smile in her voice, and Ike shook his head.

"Must have been a stray wave," Ike supplied and Peach turned around again. Then suddenly she turned around to find Ike was getting ready to splash her, a grin on his face.

"It was you! I knew it!" she squealed as the water hit her. Ike chuckled and allowed her to splash him back.

"All right, now let's get that beach ball," Peach giggled after another splash war and Ike nodded. They walked out of the water together, shoulders bumping, and Peach felt her face become hot at this slight accidental touch.

She walked over to her beach bag to hide her blushing face and took out the beach ball, glad it was already blown up.

"Let's go, I'll show you to the volleyball nets," Peach beckoned and Ike met her stride for stride, giving her a knowing look with a smile as they walked on the warm sand.

"Hey, I know what you are thinking and no, you didn't win that splash war. It was a tie," Peach said playfully with a giggle.

"Here are the volleyball nets, now let's get started. You are on the far side," Peach instructed and Ike nodded, ducking under the net to stand on the other side.

"I'll serve first," the Mushroom Kingdom princess said, then she tossed the ball in the air and served it to Ike. The blue-haired mercenary got ready before pushing the ball back over the net, making it sail too high over Peach's head.

"Out, my point," she called out and Ike scratched the back of his head, as if embarrassed.

"Don't worry, after the first few serves you will get the hang of it, I promise," Peach called before they began again. They played for an hour, and Peach only stopped because she heard the waves beginning to roar in the ocean.

"Do you hear that? Here come the waves I was telling you about earlier! Let's go!" Peach called out as Ike came over to her before she grabbed his slightly callused hand and pulled him along with her. She took the beach ball and threw it into her chair before continuing to lead Ike to the water.

"Come on!" she called as she dashed into the water just when a large wave crashed into her. Peach giggled as she poked her head up from the sand, her hair all askew, and Ike chuckled.

"Wipeout!" Ike remarked with a small laugh and held his hand out to her. Peach grabbed his hand just when another wave was incoming and, without warning, she pulled him down with her just as the wave crashed into them. They both laughed as they found themselves sprawled on the sand as the wave retreated.

"Nice trick, but I think I can do better," Ike replied mischievously as he recovered, then just as Peach got up off the sand he hoisted her into his arms and threw her into the next wave. She shrieked when she was airborne for the slight second before the wave engulfed her.

"Ike you sneaky man you!" Peach grinned as she stood back up from the water and tackled him. They were both laughing as they rolled on the sand, play-fighting, Ike blocking all her jabs. The the princess realized she was on top of Ike, her body against his, his arms around her. A tingle filled the air and Peach looked down at Ike, her playfulness fleeting away. He just looked so handsome in this moment that Peach almost shivered.

_Would he object if I…kissed him? _she thought, feeling waves of nervousness come right back. It was the perfect moment and the Mushroom Kingdom princess decided to do it, feeling suddenly lightheaded.

However as soon as she was getting ready to lean in to touch his lips with hers another vicious wave crashed into them, separating them. _I was just getting ready to kiss him as well! _Peach felt suddenly frustrated as she got up from the sand. Ike came over to her and Peach felt her face blush.

"I think the waves are too rough for us now," Ike said and Peach nodded in agreement, as another wave tried to knock her down.

"Here I'll help you," the blue-haired mercenary held his hand out and Peach took it, loving how her hand fit into his. _Almost like a perfect fit…like a jigsaw puzzle piece, _she thought as he walked with her, hand in his, back to their spot.

_I never want this day to end! I feel so happy…so carefree…so very much in love._

They toweled themselves off and went to the nearby concession stand, Peach buying two hotdogs, one for her and one for Ike, and two bottles of water. They ate together at the table by the stand and Peach couldn't deny that this was the best day of her life.

Afterward they played some more beach ball volleyball and Ike was able to win, making Peach puff up in playful anger.

"Are you enjoying yourself today, Ike? I don't want to make it seem as though I forced you here against your will," Peach asked as they decided to take a small break and the mercenary nodded.

"You must be kidding. I am having a great time with you, Peach," Ike replied and Peach felt the tingle enter the air again. She shivered with desire but waved it off as they continued their game.

Ike won both games much to his surprise and triumph and Peach congratulated him, a grand smile on her face; she was happy he finally was able to beat her twice in a row.

They alternated between swimming in the water and flirting, or just sitting on their chairs, enjoying the sun and talking to one another.

* * *

All to soon however it was sunset and Peach felt an immense sadness strike her. She didn't want this day to end so soon; she wanted to flirt with Ike and be with him at the beach for much longer.

"We are going to have to get back to the Brawl Mansion soon…but I had so much fun today. I don't want it to end now," Peach announced and Ike looked at her with a soft smile.

"So let's go in the water one last time before we head back to the mansion," Ike said and Peach agreed, taking his hand as he held it out to her. The two brawlers headed into the water, which was thankfully calm now, and headed out until their hips were underwater.

"Ike, today was just absolutely amazing! Thank you, truly, for coming with me to the beach. I desperately needed this to clear my head," Peach said as they watched the sunset and Ike nodded with a smile.

"It was no problem. I have wanted to come along with you anyway."

"Ike…" Peach trailed off, feeling her throat become dry with nerves, and he looked at her, his gorgeous blue eyes gazing into hers.

"I…have a true reason as to why I wanted just you to come to the beach with me today," she stammered as she continued.

"I already knew, Peach," he smiled before leaning in and taking her lips under his. The kiss sent a whirl of emotion and sensation in Peach's body and she moaned slightly as their kiss deepened. Her arms went around Ike, her body pressing against his chiseled muscles, and his toned arms went around her, holding her close, elongating the embrace.

Once they drew back they still held each other, going deeper into the water until only their heads were sticking out. Peach's and Ike's foreheads touched gently, pressing together, and they stayed that way, easing up and enjoying the feel of one another.

"Peach…the reason why I wanted to come with you today is because I like you as well and I am glad that I could spend this day alone with you," Ike whispered hoarsely against her lips and she kissed him softly, feeling all her nerves go away.

"Oh Ike…" she trailed off as the two held each other in the sunset, the water lapping around them gently; the sounds of nothing but their breathing was discernible to them.

"I want to…be in a relationship with you, Ike," Peach murmured and Ike sighed with contentment and happiness, cupping her cheek lovingly.

"As do I with you, Peach," He whispered as he kissed her steamily again. Now Peach knew deep inside that her bold move to finally get past her nervousness and ask him out was all worth it.

And as princess and mercenary waked out of the ocean together, his arm around her waist, she knew she could get no better with another man. Their hearts were finally complete.

* * *

**A/N: Praise for my longest oneshot in this collection! I hope you liked it! And I also hope the length of it didn't scare you away. :D Thanks to Duskzilla for suggesting this paring and thanks to everyone who was waiting patiently for this chapter. ^.^ Next up is Kirby/ Jigglypuff. Stay tuned!**


	19. Kirby & Jigglypuff

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any brawlers.**

Kirby & Jigglypuff

* * *

It was April Fools day and Kirby knew it as well as anyone that it was in their best interests to stay away from Jigglypuff or even Wario. Both brawlers were bursting with pranks on April Fools Day, but Jigglypuff was the most destructive and sly.

Kirby knew that every brawler wouldn't get away without being pranked, including the pranksters. He knew it as soon as he woke up that it would be an interesting day when he heard Pit scream.

Once the pink puffball exited his room he saw Pit in his pajamas backing away from his room in horror. Kirby was able to see what the problem was as he peered inside the angel commander's room; Pit's toga was stained red with blood and pink stains. The words, 'I am watching you' were written in blue marker and Kirby sighed, knowing it was all Jigglypuff's prank.

"My toga…ruined and…bloody! Who is it that is watching me?" Pit never sounded this shaken before and if Kirby wasn't so bored of Jigglypuff's pranks he would have laughed.

"April Fools Day!" came her cheery voice as she burst from Pit's closet and twirled on one foot near the ruined toga.

"Come on Jigglypuff! That is so cruel! Now I have no toga to wear for today!" Pit exclaimed and Jigglypuff giggled in glee before noticing Kirby was there. Kirby blinked before leaving the sight. He knew Jigglypuff hadn't pranked him last year and it made him wonder if this was the year she would prank him.

Two more people were pranked before breakfast started and it was tense and awkward at the table. Marth had found that his tiara had been snapped before Jigglypuff revealed that the broken tiara was fake. Marth looked nervously about him now and checked to make sure his real tiara was on his head at all times.

Ike's red cape had been tied around his wrists while he slept, binding him to the bed, and the Ragnell had been fixated so it was hovering over his throat. Kirby wasn't there to see it what the prank looked like but he heard a shrill cry of pain come from Jigglypuff and watched her crash into the wall outside from Ike's room. The mercenary now looked at everyone with a glare on his face as he told the story; he was cautious as well as Marth.

Everyone began to dread how they would be pranked except for Kirby; he knew it was going to come to them regardless of what the other brawlers did.

Link was pranked next after breakfast and Kirby was right there to see it. The Hero of Time had decided to take a walk in the Courtyard to help digest his breakfast faster. Kirby followed him and was was going to ask the Hylian hero if he would like to have a brawl later on when all of a sudden the sound of Zelda's scream pierced the air.

"Zelda!? I am coming!" Link cried out as he raced back inside the mansion again, concern radiating off him. Kirby floated after Link with a small exasperated groan, wondering what Jigglpyuff had done now.

Link burst into the mansion to hear that Zelda's scream was suddenly amplified and was…right by his foot.

Kirby face-palmed as he saw the tape recording on the floor repeating Zelda's scream over and over. Jigglypuff appeared at that moment and cheerily exclaimed, "April Fools Day!"

"Why is it that I am always in witness of your pranks?" Kirby asked aloud, annoyed, and Jigglypuff puffed up in happiness.

"Because you like me deep inside your heart!" she chortled before flouncing away, Link still in a shell shock to realize it had all been a prank.

_That is silly. Jigglypuff knows it as well as I do that I do not think of her in that way. Or…do I? _Kirby thought as he decided to go for his average morning flight. Usually Kirby flew along with Pit and they chatted about brawls or possible ways to catch opponents off guard. However the pink puffball knew that Pit wouldn't be coming out of his room for the rest of the day due to not having any other clothes to wear but his pajamas.

Kirby shook himself before leaving out the Courtyard doors again getting ready to fly. He sucked in a large amount of air through his mouth before rising up into the air like a small pink balloon.

The air felt wonderful as Kirby floated higher and higher over the Brawl Mansion. Some birds were circling over thermals and Kirby went over to them once they had soared off. The warm updrafts of the air currents made Kirby smile despite holding all the air inside his body.

_Is Jigglypuff accurate in what she claimed before? _Kirby thought as he soared a tiny bit higher, almost high enough to touch the lowest cloud in the sky. _Jigglypuff knows it as well as I that we hang out constantly. Could it be that I like her like that? _

He remembered the night of the Fourth of July with the fireworks and Jigglypuff's body touching his as they sat on their mat outside with the others, just watching the fireworks last year. He remembered how gleeful and excited she was that day and she never hesitated to tell him so.

_ "Kirby! I am just so happy and cheery I could scream! This is just so awesome, isn't it?" Jigglypuff asked and Kirby nodded, slightly lost in thought. The fireworks lit up the sky and Jigglypuff gasped with joy._

_ "Ahhhh, oooh!" Jigglpyuff exclaimed with a giggle as each firework popped in the sky._

_ "Come on Kirby! Say it with me! Ooooh!" she encouraged as another firework exploded in the sky. Kirby sighed good-naturedly, waiting till another firework was ready to pop._

_ "Ooohhh," Kirby said as the boom sounded and color raced into the sky before fading and Jigglypuff gave him an exasperated look._

_ "That was the worst Ooooh I have ever heard. Say it with more enthusiasm, come on, Ahhhh!" she said as another firework lit up in the sky._

_ "Fine then…Ahhh!" he replied as the next firework exploded into golden ringlets._

_ "There you go silly!" Jigglypuff giggled and the two of them oooh'd and ahhh'd until Captain Falcon threw a rock at them. It only made them laugh; they didn't feel chastised in the least. Kirby saw the way Jigglypuff's skin lit up with the fireworks and he couldn't deny that it was startlingly beautiful._

_ "Kirby?" Jigglypuff said after a moment of silence and Kirby looked at her._

_ "Yes, Jigglypuff?" he replied, confused and, at the same time, curious of what she was going to say._

_ "What do you think will happen to us in the future? I mean we won't be staying in this mansion forever you know," the pink balloon Pokemon asked._

_ "I know that. Well I don't know what will happen to us. Most likely we will stay as friends, right?"_

_ "Yeah, we will still be friends, most definitely. I meant are we going to be staying together or will we be apart and be long distance friends?"_

_ "Well…I don't know. Perhaps we may be long distance, we may not," Kirby replied and suddenly something in him cried foul over leaving Jigglypuff behind in the future. It startled him for a short moment as he tried top figure out what it was that was making him feel suddenly regretful if he and Jigglypuff ever had to part._

_ "You must be wondering why I am thinking of the future, right?" Jigglypuff asked and Kirby nodded, covering up his strange inner tumult._

_ "I like to think of the future, somehow it helps me find out who I am going to be when I am older," she explained and Kirby looked at her, truly looked at her. He was faintly surprised at how serious the conversation had turned. Usually Jigglypuff was so silly, goofy, and childish when she spoke._

_ However Kirby was looking at a more mature side of Jigglypuff, one that he didn't know existed. It made him look at her in a new light, something he had to admit that he liked._

_ The fireworks ended and everyone began to head back inside, talking about their favorite fireworks. Jigglypuff and Kirby gave the mats back to Zelda, who took them away with a smile on her face._

_ Kirby felt suddenly changed after speaking with Jigglypuff and he knew that this change would stick with him for a very long time. Somehow it made him embarrassed and as he lay in bed that night he couldn't get over the sparkle in Jigglypuff's eyes, the way the fireworks lit up her skin, and the serious look in her eyes. He didn't realize it then, but he knew his feelings for Jigglpyuff had somehow been augmented. _

"Hey!" called a voice and Kirby looked to see that Jigglypuff was rising into the sky.

"Jigglypuff? I thought you would be still pranking other brawlers. What are you doing out here?" the pink puffball asked and the pink Pokemon giggled.

"Why I am flying with you. I can take a break, right?"

"I guess. How many brawlers have you pranked so far?" Kirby asked, curious to know who was seething for revenge at this point in time.

"Well, let's see, Marth, Link, Ike, Pikachu, Bowser and Mario have all been pranked so far. I will be getting Wario and Samus next."

"Why do you prank people anyway? I mean, I know it is April Fools Day but you can at least give them a break, right?" Kirby asked.

"No, making pranks is fun! I will never give them a break; have you ever seen their faces when they realize they had been tricked? Priceless," the pink Pokemon replied. Kirby sighed, letting all the air out so he could float down. She followed him, a playful gesture in her eyes.

"Why is it that you have never pranked me?" he asked and she looked at him, suddenly a serious look overtook her.

"You are my friend. Why would I prank a friend?" Jigglypuff asked and Kirby felt a smile tug his lips upward.

"Everyone else is your friend, or so you have said. Why do you prank them then?"

"All right, all right. The reason why I don't prank you is because something in me tells me not to. You most likely expect me to prank you which makes pranking you become boring," she answered and Kirby somehow knew that she was lying. _There is something deeper…something underneath that jocular exterior of her heart that is hidden._

"Look, do you remember the time last year with the fireworks? When you and I watched them together?" she asked and the way she said the word together made Kirby feel embarrassed again.

"How could I forget it?" Kirby asked as they both touched down on the grass in the Courtyard again.

"Well…I…" suddenly Jigglypuff's sentence trailed away, looking suddenly hesitant. This made Kirby all the more curious so he prodded, "Yes, what is it?"

"I…like you. All right? That's another reason why I am not going to ever prank you. I don't want you to get mad at me, ever."

Kirby was so shocked that he was unable to speak as she came over closer to him. He was even more shocked as she looked into his eyes and then kissed him.

Waves of emotion came over Kirby and before he could realize it he was kissing her back, letting free the feelings he had denied for such a long time. Once they drew back Jigglypuff giggled with embarrassment and her cheeks lit up a rosy red.

"Jigglypuff…remember when I told you last year at the fireworks that we may or may not be long distance friends?" Kirby asked and Jigglypuff nodded.

"Well I realized that I never want to be apart from you. From the very first day you and I started hanging out together I had been hiding and denying my feelings for you, thinking they were childish to have. Now I know that they aren't childish at all. I like you as well Jigglypuff…I do," he explained and something soft came onto Jigglypuff's expression before they kissed again.

This next kiss amped up all the feelings inside the both of them, and they knew that they had made the right choice the moment their lips had touched.

"Jigglypuff…you and I will never be separated. I am willing to go wherever you go if we were to leave the mansion in the future," Kirby murmured as they drew back again and Jigglypuff looked into his eyes, a look of joy, peace, and glee on her face.

"All right then Kirby…then follow me. It is time you see my pranks in action," she giggled before taking Kirby's hand and tugging him with her.

"Oh boy…" Kirby sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged inside the mansion, a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I like this pairing a lot. They just seem so right for each other, and not because they are both pink and fly in the air XD. Thanks to Duskzilla for the pairing. Next up, don't squeal with happiness and dreaminess kids, is an encore Ike/ Samus pairing! Stay tuned. :D**


	20. Ike & Samus 3

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brawlers whom are Copyrighted by Nintendo (Which are all of them XD)**

**Note: When I make Samus in these oneshots she is always in her Zero Suit regardless of how I have written her name. It makes it quicker and easier to read. :D**

Ike & Samus

* * *

"Today is the Fourth of July, love. Are you going to be watching the fireworks with me?" Samus asked as she looked at her love's handsome face. He smiled softly and gave a nod.

"The brawl I have with Fox at seven 'o clock won't interfere with our watching the fireworks so I am all yours."

Samus giggled and squeezed his hand as they cuddled on the bed, feeling her eyes close halfway in contentment.

"I thought you are already all mine," she japed and Ike brought her closer, giving her an amused smile before kissing her forehead lovingly.

"True," Ike paused and looked at the time, which read, six fifty-seven pm.

"Where are these fireworks going to be let loose? Here?" the blue-haired mercenary asked and Samus shook her head.

"Last year I went to the Summerdale Fireworks Display Fair with Zelda and we had a blast. So I want to bring you this time with me only to the fair."

"Isn't that the place you came back from so late at night and Zelda was drunk or tipsy?"

"Yes! I had to literally push her away from the winery section before she had too much red wine. Then I had to half drag, half lead her back to the car and drive her back to the mansion," Samus giggled and Ike chuckled. The Metroid Bounty Hunter rested her head onto his chest and closed her eyes, feeling so comfortable and full of ease.

"So that is the place you want me to come with you to?" Ike asked and Samus looked up at him.

"Yes, the festival starts at seven-thirty so we have more than enough time to prepare…that is, if you want to go with me."

"Sure, I don't see why not. It just gives me more time to be with you," the mercenary leader replied and Samus nuzzled into him, feeling grateful.

"All right then. We will drive there. So let's get ready now," she said as she reluctantly let go of Ike and got up off her bed. Ike got up as well and gave Samus a kiss before promising to get ready quickly after his brawl and leaving the room just as the announcement called for him and Fox to assemble.

Once the door closed Samus took off her jumpsuit and put on a simple navy blue tank top with silver-gray short shorts. She redid her ponytail, and took her small purse which only housed her wallet and her keys.

She laid back down on the bed and breathed deeply of the sexy musk of Ike which was still lingering on the bed. Samus closed her eyes and felt herself getting lost in the smell of him, waiting for him to rejoin her side.

Then a knock sounded and Samus jolted her eyes open, got her purse, and rushed to the door to see Ike smiling at her, in a red muscle T-shirt and beige cargo shorts.

"Done already?" she asked and Ike's eyebrow rose.

"Already? It has been ten minutes since I last was with you, love," he answered and Samus looked back at the clock to see it was now seven-eleven pm. She felt a small blush flush her as she realized that the smell of Ike had lulled into a trance of some sort, making the time fly.

"Oh well. Are you all ready to go, sweetheart?" Samus asked. Ike nodded before they entwined their fingers together and walked to the lobby.

* * *

Samus unlocked her car before opening the door, Ike getting into the car as well.

"We will make it there exactly at seven-thirty," Samus announced happily and Ike nodded with a smile.

The Metroid bounty hunter drove out of the parking lot and headed out the mansion gates to the world beyond.

"Is that winery at the fair this year?" Ike asked after a moment and Samus stole a fleeting look at him.

"Oh no…don't tell me you are thinking of getting drunk like Zelda had," she replied and Ike chuckled.

"Nah, I want to be sober enough to be sane, thank you."

The two brawlers laughed and Samus replied with a mischievous smile, "The winery is here this year actually. I had to lie to Zelda about it in order for her to be discouraged from coming with us. By the way, I wouldn't mind if you became drunk."

Ike chuckled again as he saw her wink and shook his head in amusement.

"Just remember that I am much heavier than Zelda so you can't lug me around as easily," he replied, making the blonde-haired bounty hunter giggle.

They were silent for a bit before seeing the signs for the Summerdale Firework Fair along the roads.

"Is this fair a big event or something?" Ike asked as he saw the fifth sign at the next intersection.

"Well in Summerdale I guess it is. Then again it is the Fourth of July so fireworks are a big deal on this holiday," Samus replied, making a left and driving down until a sign indicated were parking was located.

"Here we are…it is funny how it has only been a year since I have came here; I feel as though I haven't been here in forever," the blonde bounty hunter announced with a small sigh. She parked the car and the couple got out, holding hands once they rejoined each other's side.

"When are the fireworks set off?" Ike asked as he drew her close to him, his arms draping around her, and she looked up into his eyes.

"At nine-thirty, so we have exactly two hours to enjoy the food, displays, and see everyone enjoying themselves," Samus replied and Ike nodded, touching his lips to her own.

"I love you, Samus," Ike murmured against her lips and the blonde Metroid Bounty Hunter sighed, replying, "And I love you as well, Ike."

The couple entered the fair and began to frolic among the stands to see what was there and seeing all the people beginning to lay mats down in the meadow, taking spots to sit on to watch the fireworks.

"I am going to show you the winery section that Zelda was obsessed with last year," Samus beckoned and tugged him gently along with her.

"Oh boy…" Ike trailed off, already amused, and let her tug him. They walked together, avoiding other slow walking people milling about.

"Here we are," Samus announced with a flourish of her arm and Ike looked to see the winery stand, seeing bottles upon bottles of wine on the tables as well as the bright purple, red, orange and white colors of the umbrella like roof over the stand.

"My Goddess, how many bottles of wine are there?" Ike asked; he was laughing now, and Samus laughed alongside him.

"The number fluctuates with the year; however I fear there are a lot more brands of wine here today. Good thing Zelda isn't here, right?" she asked and Ike nodded.

"Good thing, then I would be stuck carrying her," he replied, taking her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. Ike squeezed her hand affectionately and she interlocked her arm with his.

"Let's keep going; I will be your tour guide and show you everything there is to show in this fair," Samus flittered her eyelashes in a mocking attempt to seem flirty and Ike smiled, giving her a quick kiss before they set off.

"I like when you flutter your lashes; it is very amusing and desirable to me," the blue-haired mercenary said and Samus cocked her head.

"Is it? I know I only do it when in jest or just to mock over people. However if you like it so much then I will do it more often," she teased, batting her eyelashes again, and Ike laughed heartily, making the blonde bounty hunter laugh as well.

Samus began to lead Ike all through the fair, showing him every stand and what they sold or displayed. It was getting darker and darker out as the moon began to rise higher and higher in the sky. The people about the stands began to gather in the meadow to pick the last few spots left and get ready for the fireworks.

"Come, love, there is just one more place I want to show you," Samus beckoned and Ike drew her close as they walked on, following a small dirt path. Crickets began to chirp as the couple traveled through the small path to reach a lake that glittered in the moonlight.

"Isn't it pretty here? Zelda and I explored this area last year and we both agreed that this is a romantic spot to be in," Samus said and Ike turned her around, his hands sliding down to her hips to draw her closer to him. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply, the blonde bounty hunter reciprocating.

Before they could get steamier a pop and a crackle sounded, startling them. They turned to see that the fireworks were beginning to light up the sky before fading out. The two brawlers stood together, bodies pressing, hearts in sync as they watched the show begin.

"Samus, I am happy to be here and share this experience with you, love," Ike murmured and Samus turned to him, seeing the fireworks light up his face.

"I am happy to just be with you today and everyday, sweetheart," she whispered back before kissing him, embracing him to elongate the moment. The fireworks seemed to heighten their desire and soon the both of them were gasping for breath, not getting enough of each other's touch.

"Oh Ike…" Samus whispered hoarsely and Ike looked into her eyes, his hand softly caressing her cheek.

"I will never leave your side, babe," Ike said as they drew away slightly but still were in the soul binding embrace. Samus nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing his scent, feeling everything else melt away but his warm strong arms around her, holing her close.

"I am glad, truly, to have met you Ike. You have a true golden heart, my love," the bounty hunter whispered, her eyes closed in content, and Ike drew his lips over her ear, making her giggle slightly.

"I am happy, that you are in my life as well, sweetie," Ike replied and the two of them kissed again as the fireworks began to build up in the sky for the finale. Samus knew deep inside that Ike was the only man who had cradled her heart and gave it purpose and reason to love. The only one who showed her the world from a grander and far lovelier perspective.

As the last firework finally exploded into the sky with a fizz and a crackle of any golden ring and swirls Samus knew that her life and future with Ike was only just beginning, and would always be beautiful no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I deeply apologize for not updating Radiance of Heart in four days! I hope you guys like this encore pairing, and next up is another encore pairing; don't faint girls, it is another Zelda/Link pairing! Stay tuned!**


	21. Link & Zelda 3

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer; I don't own Zelda or Link at all. Curse you Nintendo! (Nah I am kidding. XD)**

**Note: This oneshot will be in a very special perspective, in Zelda's if you will, and I hope you guys like it as much as you have liked the others. Surge on with the reading!**

Zelda & Link

* * *

_I remember the day we first met, the cool breeze, the warm sunshine, the blissful benign playfulness of the wind. I remember how my heart pounded, how my face flushed as you held your hand out to me. I remember the way you saved my life over and over, never failing in your devotion, loyalty and determination. I remember…such sweet memories of you, Link. They are…truly sweet, and deserving of being held in the highest of esteems._

"Zelda! Isn't it such a beautiful day out? The sky is so blue and the sun is so warm. It is a perfect day for a walk, don't you think?" You asked and I looked at you with such love and happiness; it was mirrored in your eyes as well.

"Yes, I agree with you. Let's go for a walk, love," I replied and you put your warm hand in mine and clutched it gently, as if it were a porcelain bowl that would shatter with the simplest touch. I clutched your hand back and smiled with a serene smile that my heart as well as my soul felt. Only you can make me happy…only you make me feel nirvana, the place I only assumed was in fairytales.

"Tag! You're it!" You exclaimed and I flinched as your warm hand ripped out of the binding grip we made. You tore off to the meadow, the place where it all began…the place my heart will always register as a part of my life and heart.

_You were so gentle to me…you took care of me as if I were only a true friend in need of comfort and reassertion. Your behavior was a deviation to the behaviors of the people I have grown up with in the royal castle. You made me feel important, as if my life was meant to be put higher on the top of the list than the other peoples'. Most of all you released the bind of prudish and demure behavior from my soul and showed me how a person truly ought to live._

"Link! Slow down! You know I can't run as fast as you!" I cried out as I saw you progress further away from me. Then you stopped and waited for me…as you have always done. You looked into my eyes with triumph and amusement. However there was never abhorrence or a look of being furtive in your eyes. There was always a sagacity and volumes of protection, heart, and affection in those eyes of yours.

I took your hand again and we were off once more, shoulders bumping, bodies oh so close together, hearts beating simultaneously.

"Zelda, when you and I are ready, we will get married and live the life we have only dreamed of or read in children's tales," You murmured and I looked into your eyes, seeing that the decision was already made in your eyes. The engagement ring on my finger only symbolized that I was yours and you are mine. It showed how far of a step the heart will ask the soul to make. It shows how much the human heart can truly care about one individual in the span of time in knowing that person inside and out.

_Link…together you and I have accomplished everything in life that had to be done. I looked at you with such trust back in the days when you were to save me. Now…times are different and I look at you with such love, affection, and fervid emotions that I would never know these feelings aren't just mutual. Sometimes I think to myself as I hear you breathe beside me as we sleep together at nights that these feelings have been with me all along but it took a heart of true spirit like yours to unlock them. The warmth of your skin only further shows a plausible form to your true soul, but the outside is never as important as the inside. However you make the exception because everything about you is cherishable, lovable, and deserving of love._

"Yes, Link. When we are ready. For now let us enjoy ourselves and be together while the sun shines and obligations are low," I replied and you chuckled before leaning to take my lips under your own. The sweetest lips…the ones my own have imprinted and refuse to have contact from any others besides your own on them.

The lips that take my breath away with the first touch, the way you patiently start slow until upping the heat and taking my heart, soul, and amping up the desire in the process. The kisses that I had been waiting for in the past twenty years of my life.

When you draw back the most leg trembling, heart racing emotions flare in your eyes and that smile…it never fails to set my imagination wandering.

_You always strove to make my days happy, no matter where we were. You would do anything in your power to see that my needs were relinquished and my heart and soul were at ease. I would feel so terrible sometimes for being suddenly emotional and breaking down in front of you. You would always have a concerned smile for me and a warm gentle touch. The feel of your arms around me is enough to sate me for years._

"Link? If the Brawl Mansion was to ever break down or if Master Hand kicked everyone out for refurbishments, where would you go?" I asked and you looked at me, confusion quirking your blonde eyebrow up.

"Don't you mean, where would we go?" You asked instead and I blushed, knowing inside that he would never leave me now, not after we decided to put everything aside and start it up anew between us.

"I'll in fact, answer your own question," I said and Link looked at me, silently and gently prodding me to continue. "I think that we will always be together no matter where in the world we head off to."

"That would be correct, my Zelda," You murmured and I giggled as you drew your arms around my body, holding me close, planting a kiss on my forehead.

_When you fell that day off Epona and were laying there collapsed…I rushed outside as quickly as I could. My heart was in my throat and I feared that the only man who can spark my heart was gone. I cared for you all through your unconsciousness after hearing you had just fallen into a concussion. I made sure that only your life was put first, as you have done for mine way back in the beginning. _

_ Once you woke up and I saw the relieved look in your eyes I knew that forevermore I was more fiercely in love with you than I had. I continued to contribute all my energy, power, and I even gave up sleep to tend to you and give you the attention you have given me in tenfold. You told me you loved me the moment your eyes opened and I believed you then, as I always believe you now._

"You and I…are inseparable, Link. From now to always," I murmured and I drew back, touching my forehead to his own.

"Same here, my love. Same here," he replied and I knew he was always truthful and never a liar. I would have never believed that Link had ever lied even if he had told me if he ever had, be it terrible or not.

Social status doesn't matter to my heart or soul. It matters not that he is just a simple commoner and I am just a royal, heir to the throne back in Hyrule. I care not; I love him more than any other man I have ever acquainted with or befriended.

_ To hold such a high place in my heart usually takes a multitude of care, trust, and a lot of patience. However all it took was a look from you, Link, and I knew I had already fallen into the deep, dark, lovely pit of love. I knew that once I have seen the almost impossibility of faith, trust, and heart in your eyes that I would always think back to them. Your eyes, they say, are the windows to your soul. Well I can see so clearly into your eyes that I am only looking at the beautiful figment of your own soul in the form of your pupils._

"Link?" I said softly as we draw back and you look into my eyes inquisitively, as if waiting for my question.

"Do you think that hearts draw people together, or is it just the soul's outreach to find something to complete it?" I asked and your forehead wrinkled very slightly as you began to think.

"It may just be both, love. At least that is what I think," You replied and I smiled, the familiar feeling of happiness being expressed in a simple instinctive movement of the mouth.

"You are right Link. I agree with you," I said and you chuckled before looking into my eyes.

_The heart is to be the sole purpose of love and affection; the ultimate symbol and display of emotion and heartfelt. However it is more than about just having a heart then to display the emotions deeply engraved inside your heart. To balance emotions and the heart make a renewal occur. And this is what you have given me, Link. You have renewed my purpose, renewed my desire to grow and become strong alongside you._

_ There is no reason why I should refuse you or the way your soul's loving fingers reach to clasp with my soul's own. There is no reason I should push you away for any reason, be it big or small. You are a part of me, the second half if you are willing to delve into cliché. You are the only reason why I have grown and understood myself as a woman. Always patient, always kind, Link, I wonder sometimes if you are the way you are because you have been searching for yourself in the process of finding me._

"I love you, Link," I whispered and you looked at me, the familiar soft smile tugging the fringes of your lips up before you placed them on mine again to take away the breath that my body inhales and exhales without restraint or command.

"I love you as well, Zelda," You reply against my lips; a simple murmur, but it sets my heart to that familiar beat, to that familiar pounding that only indicates excitement and slight nerves. However the nerves become amorphous and shatter as your warm hand caresses my cheek to cup it and then trace my jaw line.

"You are all I need, all I want, and all I have searched for in my twenty years of age," I said and even though my eyes are closed I can tell you are smiling as you kiss me deeply again, to make the storm surge of fervid and affectionate emotions inside me rise to a fever pitch.

"Zelda…no other woman fits beside me but you. No one will ever compare and will ever set my future in an incandescent spiral of motion but you," you whisper so softly. I know this is truth and as I hold you close and kiss you back I know in my heart that I am yours and you…you my love, are mine.

_I remember the day we first met, the cool breeze, the warm sunshine, the blissful benign playfulness of the wind. I remember how my heart pounded, how my face flushed as you held your hand out to me. I remember the way you saved my life over and over, never failing in your devotion, loyalty and determination. I remember…such sweet memories of you, Link. They are…truly sweet, and deserving of being held in the highest of esteems. They are…what my life will make its own story around…and it will become…what my heart shall register as something that the gravity of love shall always emanate from._

* * *

**A/N: Calling all Zelinkers! How did you like this? I decided to make this a treat since you have been following and linking this story oh so much. Thank you for the 60+ reviews. It helps me greatly in knowing who you kids like and what you like to see. Next up is Fox/ Samus, STAY TUNED!**


	22. Fox & Samus

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawlers in this fanfiction.**

Fox & Samus

* * *

He looked into her eyes and he swore he saw stars and a shimmering lake inside those blue depths. He felt the quiver start in his heart, causing it to pound and augment his breath. No matter what season it was Fox knew his heart always pointed him to one person whom had sparked his desire since that day.

It was the day after Fox had lost a brutal brawl with Bowser and woke up in the infirmary in the mansion to see her standing over him.

* * *

_"You had a rough fight I presume." those were the first words Samus uttered as Fox readjusted his eyes and focused them on her._

_"Uh…yeah," Fox stuttered hoarsely as he took in the rest of his surroundings. Judging by the lighting in the room he could only guess that it was night time; the window shades were drawn, the two lamps were on by the chairs, and the rest of the infirmary sounded quiet._

_ He also realized with pure shock that he couldn't move the lower half of his body, the pain was just too excruciating. He could move his upper body though and he carefully sat up to look at Samus._

_"What happened? How did you end up here?" the blonde bounty hunter asked, a rare note of concern in her voice._

_ "I…you must have heard the news already," Fox replied but Samus shook her head with pursed lips._

_ "Nope, I want to hear it from you because those other idiots might not tell me straight up what went on."_

_ "Oh, well it happened in the last ten seconds. I remember getting grabbed by Bowser and he collapsed on top of me into a body slam. The full weight of his body and the amount of abuse my own body took over the course of the fight made me pass out. I think I had also heard something snap inside me before my conscious faded out," Fox explained and Samus nodded through it all. Then she sighed and sat down on the bed next to him._

_ "Do you know why I am in here with you right now?" Samus asked and Fox shook his head, bemused._

_ "Besides asking me about the skinny on my faint? I can't think of anything."_

_ "Very funny," Samus paused, laughing softly. "The reason is because I felt concerned for you. I noticed there was something that happened…something that held you back as you fought Bowser. I saw it…we all saw it… What happened, Fox? What made you pause?"_

_ "I…" Fox trailed off, looking away, not wanting to answer that question. Samus inhaled and exhaled softly before continuing, "Was it personal?"_

_ "Yes…Samus, it was," Fox replied, a welling of emotion in his voice making her cock her head and look at his still turned face. Something in her told her that he wasn't going to be saying anything more to the subject so she got up and left the room._

_ There was now dead silence, save for the faint cheeping of the crickets and the occasional bullfrog that was still awake. Fox dropped his hands into his lap and hung his head, the memory of what crossed his mind in the battle affecting him again._

* * *

_ The next day when Fox woke up at the same time he always had he saw Samus was once again in the room; she was reading a magazine with a cup of tea or coffee next to her. _

_ "Ah, you're up." Samus looked up and put the magazine down on the table beside her chair before coming over to him._

_ "How do you feel today?" she asked and Fox shrugged._

_ "Pretty normal except for the fact that my whole lower half of my body is immobile," Fox replied bitterly and Samus nodded once. He became lost into his thoughts, feeling the sadness coming back to spread its dark wings over him._

_ "You are exhibiting that depressed look in your expression and eyes again just like yesterday. Fox…is it truly that bad? I don't mean to be nosy…but my instinct is telling me that you have to open up about this before it kills you. You aren't eating or drinking," Samus asked softly. Fox looked at the food that had been left at his bedside since yesterday afternoon. He felt no desire to eat or even think about eating; Fox felt listless._

_ "Samus I…don't feel ready…to tell you or anyone. I am really sorry…" Fox trailed off, looking into his hands, folding and unfolding him._

_ "I should be the one saying I am sorry. I am sometimes too curious for my own good. I'll leave you alone now," Samus grimaced before turning to get her tea and the magazine._

_ "No," Fox tried to call out, but Samus was already gone and his voice had been too soft for her to hear._

_ "Rats…" the Starfox leader muttered, closing his eyes against a welling of tears, feeling suddenly weak._

* * *

_ To his relief Samus returned later on and she didn't ask a word about the incident in the match. She just spoke to him and listened to him._

_ "Falco lost a match to Link today," Samus reported and Fox looked into her eyes, feeling confusion._

_ "Why?" Fox's voice was soft, and the Metroid bounty hunter inhaled deeply and exhaled softly, the breath whistling slightly out her nose._

_ "Well…he told me afterward, because he knows I visit you, that he only did it so he would know how you felt. He didn't want to make you feel bad."_

_ "Falco…he's a true friend…" Fox trailed off, feeling emotion in his voice again. "He knows he can visit me, right?"_

_ "Yes, I had told him; I actually asked why he hasn't seen you yet and told him that you were awake. Falco explained to me that you most likely didn't need him in the room, knowing that he was fine and you weren't…"_

_ "He always wants the best for me…no matter how callous or coarse he is." Fox shook his head, feeling as though he was the guilty one instead of Falco. 'I should be out there with him…brawling with the others and not worrying about injuries…' _

_ "He's a good guy," Samus simply replied with a nod and Fox tried to muster up a smile, but somehow found he couldn't._

_ "Yeah…he is…"_

* * *

_ That very night Fox was expecting Samus to open the door but instead he saw Falco walk into the room._

_ "Falco?" Fox called out and Falco gave a nod before coming over to him._

_ "You don't look so good," the avian Starfox member remarked and Fox rolled his eyes._

_ "Thank you, captain obvious."_

_ "No problem sergeant sarcasm."_

_ "This may seem like a stupid question but…what are you doing in here?"_

_ "Samus convinced me to come visit you. I mean I tried telling her I didn't want you to feel bad or anything but…the woman got to me," Falco replied and Fox felt confused._

_'Samus did this?' Fox thought, feeling suddenly surprised. "Did you really lose that fight just so you would know how I felt?" Fox asked instead._

_ "I assume Samus told you the scoop, right?" Falco asked in return and Fox bobbed his head into a nod._

_ "I figured. Yes, it is true…. Because you know me, always striving to win and training to get better. I decided to see how it felt to lose…and I don't like it…at all."_

_ "At least you are honest, Falco," Fox replied, his mind still whirling at what his long-time comrade had told him before. 'Why had Samus done that for me?'_

_ "So what happened? Why are you still in bed? I thought you'd be healed by now at least," Falco asked and Fox sighed._

_"My whole lower half of my body is paralyzed for the moment…I can't move until it all heals, probably not for another four more days at best."_

_ "That's tough, but you're Fox. You'll get through it," the avian Starfox pilot replied, conviction in his usaully sarcastic voice._

_ 'I can't get through…what happened that time…long ago though, Falco...' Fox's thoughts trailed off despairingly and he gave his close friend a pained smile._

_ "Thanks for the support, Falco," Fox replied, suddenly feeling chocked up, and it was as if Falco knew what the shadow was that was trailing Fox's injury. 'Hell, he probably knew it the whole time,' Fox thought as Falco came over closer before surprising him and giving Fox a hug. Falco even looked surprised at himself as he drew back from the awkward embrace after a moment._

_ "Anytime Fox, anytime for a good comrade of mine," he replied._

* * *

_After Falco left Samus came into the room soon after and the concern in her face was enough to make Fox feel guilty that he had to be pitied._

_ "Samus…thank you for sending Falco in here. You didn't have to do for me…" Fox trailed off as Samus shook her head._

_ "I felt that I had to…I figured that you wanted to see a friend instead of just me all the time."_

_ "That isn't true," Fox replied and Samus cocked her head at him, her gaze searching his. That's when he realized he was blushing and his hands were twitching with nervousness as he had said that._

_ "Look Samus," Fox paused to sigh. "I should have told you from the start about what happened. Instead I acted like a coward and refused to tell you."_

_ "Well, you can't blame yourself for not feeling ready to spill. You have to let it come loose on its own time," Samus replied and Fox looked at her, not realizing she could be so deep._

_ "Well…here's the reason why I had froze up in the brawl. The day I fought in that Tourney was the exact day that my father died when I was younger. The memory of him…it just choked me up, immobilized me; I couldn't move. It felt as though someone directly shot me straight through to the heart with a bullet._

_ "That encouraged Bowser to take that chance when I hesitated and try desperately to K.O. me in the last few seconds. I…was overwhelmed and with the feelings that I was experiencing…it just added to the damage. I know that he has been dead for eight years now but the memory of him…always stays behind. It haunts me when I least expects it and makes feelings rise up...ones that I thought were long dead," the Starfox leader explained and Samus took his hand suddenly, her face full of sorrow._

_ "I am so sorry Fox…I didn't realize your pain was so deep…" Samus trailed off, then she was embracing him and Fox's eyes were closing as tears leaked out and he cried for the first time since he was a young adolescent. The two of them held each other as the moment between them stretched on. Fox knew that he was growing an affection for the bounty hunter but he let it go just for this one night and clutched her as if never wanting to let her go._

* * *

"Thinking about that day again?" she asked and Fox was ruptured out of his thoughts.

"Yes, because that was the day that started it all," Fox replied, making Samus giggle.

"Oh Fox…I think about that day as well. I don't know what called me to come visit you all those times when you were injured…but I think I have a theory."

"Really? What do you think it was?"

"Well, I believe that my heart was called to guide yours back to its regular state and teach it how to love," Samus answered and Fox felt suddenly thoughtful.

_I can believe that, actually_, Fox thought and when Samus smiled at him he realized he had spoken aloud, making him blush.

_ My feelings for her haven't changed since the day she and I embraced after I told her about my father… They still haven't changed since I was finally deemed able to walk and brawl again…. I have been yearning for a long time since then to just be alone with her again and let those feelings grow._

"Fox…I have the feeling that you have something to tell me," Samus remarked after a moment of noting his faraway look, a gentle smile on her face. She leaned against the Oak tree, the brisk March air rustling with their clothes. Fox blushed as he looked at Samus, seeing how serene, peaceful, and unstressed her face and expression looked at the moment. Her eyes seemed to pull him with their bottomless blue depths and he found himself nodding along with her words.

"I-I do." Fox suddenly stuttered, feeling the nervousness coming back to him, clearing his throat. "Samus…that day…when I was injured and you visited me all those times until I was back on my feet again, no pun intended, I realized something."

Samus looked into his eyes, an encouraging look in her own eyes as she waited for him to elaborate.

"The day you comforted me after I spilled the whole thing about my father…I realized that I," Fox blushed. "Have fallen in love with you. You were just so gentle, kind, caring, and understanding that I couldn't help but fall. You are still the same to me…Samus. Nothing has changed."

"Oh Fox…" Samus' face softened as she soaked in everything he told her. Her eyes welled up with tears as she leaned in and kissed him. Fox accepted her kiss and reciprocated, drawing her closer, opening himself to the kiss, letting the feelings engulf him.

"I have been waiting to do that for so long…" Fox trailed off in wonder as he and Samus finally drew back for breath.

"I have fallen for you as well, Fox…. That is the true reason why I visited you all those times. I just wanted to wait until your depression was gone before letting you know," the blonde bounty hunter murmured.

"I am grateful to you, Samus. You helped me out…and that is something I will never forget as long as we are together," Fox replied before kissing her again, wanting her lips to take him away again.

"Yes Fox, let's be together…we were made for one another," Samus said softly against his lips before drawing him closer to her.

_The most remarkable woman kisses my lips now, the most wonderful woman wants to be together with me. I am in love and always will be. There will never be a dull moment between Samus and me. Thank you, for helping me along with your gentle heart, Samus._

* * *

**A/N: How did you like this oneshot? Thanks to Hayclon Electric for suggesting this pairing! :D Next is Wolf/ Zelda so stay tuned. :D **


	23. Wolf & Zelda

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawlers mentioned.**

**Note: There is swearing in this oneshot so turn away now if you get offended by such vulgarity.**

Wolf & Zelda

* * *

Wolf stepped outside the front door, smelling the fresh autumn rain that was just falling from the heavens. He huffed, hearing faintly the sounds of the brawlers conversing in the lobby that were either waiting for a brawl of their own or watching a brawl.

It wasn't entirely Wolf's idea to want to spend the rest of his life in a sulky mansion where everyone just fought for kicks and money in the occasional Tourney. If he hadn't decided to come he may have been force-dragged there. Master Hand already kept his eye on him, but Wolf couldn't care in the least.

"He can eat my own excrement for all I care," Wolf muttered vehemently as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He usually went outside for a puff if needed be, and today he felt in the mood for one. It dissolved his anger and helped him think straight on occasion.

After finally getting the dingy nicotine induced stick lit he put it to his lips and prepared to suck in the first drag. That's when the door opened and Zelda ambled out, then noticed him, and her eyes widened.

"Wolf, I didn't know you smoked," she said, shock and confusion in her voice. He ignored her and inhaled, feeling the tickly feeling of the nicotine rushing through his throat.

"Stop that now! You should know cigarettes are addictive!" Zelda exclaimed and Wolf chuckled coldly, looking at her, tapping the first ashes onto the floor beside his boot.

"Why in Andross's name would you care?" Wolf spat and was prepared to make another drag.

"Because if you want to die faster then I think you should just keep doing as you're doing," she replied, a sudden tight tone in her voice. Wolf clenched his jaw, but took the cigarette away from his mouth; feeling surprisingly intrigued but mostly scornful.

"You amuse me, Hylian Princess. First you pay no attention to me and now you are trying to make me stop smoking when you obviously know I won't listen," the Starwolf leader sneered but he didn't take another inhale.

"Well…I wouldn't want any of the brawlers to die of anything," Zelda replied and Wolf laughed suddenly.

"Yeah, right! The only person you care about is that boy-man Link. All the others could drop dead for all you cared."

"Not true, Wolf. Don't make a wrong assumption to me," the Hylian princess replied.

"Then don't make conversation to me. Because as you can purely see, I don't care," Wolf growled and turned away from her, leaning with one boot against the wall. Nothing was said between the two of them and Wolf waited until she gave up and went back inside the mansion.

He cleared his throat and was ready to drag another inhale again until he heard his name come on the loudspeakers "Wolf, please report inside for your upcoming brawl."

"You got to be kidding me," he snarled before dropping and stamping his cigarette on the floor. Once he was sure it was a pile of ash and nicotine on the ground he headed back inside for the brawl, muttering angrily.

* * *

Wolf won the battle against Yoshi and had felt a cold smile curl his lips up as he was finally able to score a K.O. on the dinosaur in the last twelve seconds of the brawl.

_That little green brat thought he could make it to a sudden death, didn't he?_ Wolf's thoughts spoke and he shook his head, avoiding the people who were trying to say their congratulations.

_Scum…every last one of them…_

"That was a good fight, Wolf," came her voice and Wolf forced himself not to groan in annoyance as Zelda came over to him.

"Yeah, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to," Wolf growled before stalking away to the lobby's front doors again.

_Perhaps this time I won't be interrupted,_ Wolf thought, then he heard Zelda pursue him and he knew that trying to smoke in peace wasn't going to happen.

"Don't tell me you are going out to smoke again," Zelda said and Wolf sneered at her.

"So you were the one who planned the brawl for me and that green pest, wasn't it," the Starwolf leader growled, although it wasn't a question. Zelda crossed her arms as they walked outside the mansion's front doors again.

"So what if it was? I am only trying to protect your life."

"Go away." Wolf shook his head in disgust, contempt and distaste in his voice, as he rummaged in his pockets. "Unless you want to try a cigarette and broaden your prudish horizons."

"I'm completely fine, thank you," Zelda replied, that tight tone was back in her voice again.

"Good, now get out of my sight." _and my life_, Wolf added mentally.

"Not until you tell me you are going to stop smoking right now," the Hylian princess replied defiantly.

"Yeah, pshh! I'll stop smoking when Falco learns to fly. Ridicule me on stopping then."

"Why must you be so coarse?"

"Why must you be an annoyance? I am trying to have some peace and quiet from the other idiots and you have to show up now and disrupt me. Now go away!"

"Wolf…"

"Woman, I will not tell you again," Wolf growled before lighting his cigarette, ready to have a much needed puff.

"You know what? Maybe I'll have a cigarette, just this once to see if I like it," Zelda said, a different tone in her voice. Wolf forced his eyes not to bug out in shock before he inhaled a drag and gave the cigarette to her.

"Save some for me," He said and Zelda nodded. She held the cigarette so pathetically that Wolf wanted to laugh. However there was something off about the smile on Zelda's lips. Something strange at how she didn't raise it to her mouth to inhale.

Then Zelda snapped the cigarette clean in half right in front of his eyes and stamped on it promptly, spreading the ashes and nicotine everywhere on the floor.

"You…" Wolf was so shocked that he couldn't finish what he was going to say, however his mind screamed at him that he should have never given it to her.

"Was that your last cigarette? Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to stomp on your life, no pun intended," Zelda said with a sickeningly sweet tone in her voice. Wolf flexed his claws before taking out his blaster.

"You have just messed with the wrong person right here. Do you want to die?" Wolf asked, his voice soft, dangerously soft as he readied the trigger.

"Oh, is that Link I hear calling for me? I better scoot," Zelda said briskly before shouting a goodbye over her shoulder as she ran into the mansion again, the doors closing behind her.

"Damn Woman!" Wolf roared and his claws shook in rage. _How could she have known that was my last cigarette?!_

_She better watch out because when I see her later I am going to rip her a new one!_

* * *

Later on at dinner Wolf glared at Zelda, making sure she got the message that he was still pissed off at her. She didn't even spare him a glance or even a sign that she felt the full weight of his blue-eyed glare on her.

_She just talks to the boy-man the whole time as if she has a sick crush on him,_ Wolf thought, then suddenly anger washed over him and it scared him to know why. He usually knew when his anger came about and it usually involved him breaking anything in his way. This anger though…it was different somehow.

_I don't know what this anger is and I don't care. Zelda can go do what she likes with Link._

Once Wolf finished his meal he kicked his chair back into the table and walked out, not caring when everyone looked at him.

_Why does she care whether or not if I smoke anyway? It doesn't mean a damn thing to her. So why must she always get in my business? And this isn't the first time she nosed her way into my life, _Wolf thought as he stalked outside, going to head to his room.

_She thinks that snapping one small cigarette is going to stop my 'dirty' habit. Zelda is in for a rude awakening!_

Now Wolf had to contend with the fact that he wasn't going to be getting anymore cigarettes until he won money at the next Tourney and was able to spend it. He wasted the last ten dollars he won on one pack of cigs. One! Now he didn't have anymore and he blamed Zelda for it all.

_Most likely boy-man and Zelda are laughing behind my back at how the princess 'saved the day' by snapping my cigarette in half._ This made Wolf even angrier as he slammed the door behind him after entering his room and flopping onto his bed.

"Dumb broad…" Wolf trailed off as he felt his anger trail off as he remembered something strange. In Zelda's eyes he remembered he had seen sadness and desperation in her eyes when saw him smoking. However her ridicule, nosiness, and insistence covered it.

_I used to like Zelda…she and I used to be friends in some old past back then. Now everything about her just annoys me and makes me want to gouge my claws in a wall. That friendship is long gone now._

Wolf felt himself becoming somehow very exhausted and he closed his eyes, not bothering to pull the comforters around him.

_Or…is the friendship still there…but hidden?_ His mind rambled before Wolf lost all conscious and entered a deep sleep.

* * *

Wolf woke up suddenly to realize that his eyes refused to open on command; they felt as though fifty pound weights were pressing them closed. There was also an unmistakable pressure in his lungs and chest region, bemusing him even more.

_What the hell!?_ Wolf's mind exclaimed as he realized he couldn't move and all he could see was darkness. He could even feel it and that angered and worried him even more.

_Next I'll be seeing apparitions of Zelda telling me to do this or do that,_ Wolf thought, feeling suddenly cynical. Surprisingly the thought of Zelda made him relax somehow, but he wasn't going to push his luck and obsess over her just to get better. Then before he knew it his conscious faded again.

* * *

Once Wolf woke up he could finally open his eyes to see that he was in his bed and there was medical equipment next to his bed with an IV needle in his arm.

"What in-!" Wolf jolted up, looking about him in wary confusion.

"Shhh…it is all right Wolf. You were just in an intensive coma and you had a heart attack, " came a voice as Zelda walked over and Wolf groaned, falling back into his bed, wishing he didn't have to see her face.

"Speak English please?" Wolf asked and Zelda sighed.

"You were in a coma. You know, unconscious. However it wasn't fatal but…you have been out for two days," she explained and Wolf looked at the IV bag which seemed half full. He considered ripping the needle out of his arm and was going to until he saw the warning look in the Hylian Princess's eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That IV fluid is keeping you alive because without it, the toxins in your body would overwhelm your heart again like they had two days ago."

"Yeah, right. What kind of 'toxins'?" Wolf asked contemptuously, his paw still by the needle, ready to pull it out of his skin.

"The nicotine, Wolf. You had an overdose of it in your bloodstream and it traveled to your heart. You heart stopped beating over night; that means you could have died," Zelda explained.

"Oh for Andross's sake, here we go again with the pissin' and moanin' about that nicotine garbage. Seriously, can you just let it go?" Wolf huffed.

"I am not just pulling this out of thin air, the doctors in the infirmary told me exactly what I had just told you. Be grateful you are still alive because if I hadn't went to check up on you after dinner two days ago then you would have been dead right now."

"Good, you should have just left me there to expire. That is much better than seeing your uppity face telling me off about doing what I do. I would much rather prefer to die then!" Wolf growled.

"Tell me you don't mean that!" Zelda exclaimed, a scared tone in her voice, but Wolf snorted and flipped over, his back facing her now.

_I meant every word Zelda_, Wolf thought, although for some reason the brutality of the thought seemed…lighter in a way. Lighter meaning not serious enough.

"Look Wolf. I can't force you to chance what you-" Zelda broke off as Wolf interrupted her with a sarcastic cough.

"I can't force you to chance what you do everyday, although I try," Zelda continued once she was sure Wolf was silent, her tone slightly exasperated. "However I really want you to live Wolf. Please tell me you think the same way. We used to be friends, right? Don't you trust me?" Zelda asked and Wolf gritted his teeth.

"We haven't ever been friends. I suggest you figure out what you are talking about, Zelda."

"Don't lie, Wolf. You know that we used to be good friends. What happened to that, Wolf? What happened?

"That was a long time ago, don't you understand that?" Wolf asked callously, however he sensed there was now a weakness in his voice. Zelda sensed it as well and jumped right in on it. "Well Wolf, we could just start over again."

"No, go away," Wolf snarled and Zelda seemed ready to say something then closed her mouth, shook her head, and walked out of the room. Wolf just laid there until he was certain he heard the door click behind her.

"What is the world coming to…" Wolf trailed off, his voice sounding suddenly like a moan of defeat, before he felt his eyes close and everything else fade away.

* * *

Once Wolf woke up he realized he saw that the IV needle was out of his arm and his room looked normal, except one thing was still wrong, Zelda was back in his room again.

"Do you ever give up, woman?" Wolf growled out and Zelda jumped at his voice.

"I didn't realize you were awake. How are you feeling?" she asked as she came over to him.

"I felt better when you were out of the room," Wolf replied and Zelda crossed her arms.

"We both know that that isn't true in the least," Zelda replied and Wolf felt a sudden flip occur in his stomach.

"Then prove it!" Wolf challenged. "Look at my face. Does it look like any friendly compassion is there? No? Good?"

"You didn't even give me a chance to prove it and you are already jumping to a conclusion," Zelda paused. "I see it, although it is desperately hidden, that you want answers.

"You're damn right I do," Wolf growled and Zelda shook her head, a grimace on her face.

"I want to know why you are always in my business all the time, and don't give me that lousy excuse that you want to be friends again, because that ain't happening!" Wolf continued scathingly.

"Look, the reason I keep hanging about you is because I missed it when we were friends. I still miss it to this day-" "Oh sure you do," Wolf interrupted with a snort.

"Wolf, do you always have to be so cold all the time? Just let someone speak for once!" Zelda exclaimed and Wolf had to admit that seeing her getting angry was amusing.

"Unless that person is annoying, then they have no right to speak," Wolf replied and Zelda crossed her arms.

"You done?" she asked with that mocking sweet tone.

"I've been done since the very beginning. I am a step ahead of you," Wolf replied and for some reason this made Zelda laugh.

"What is so funny?" Wolf asked, annoyance dripping from his words.

"Oh Wolf. You don't realize it, but you are funny!" Zelda replied after quelling her giggles.

"Good thing I don't realize it…" Wolf muttered to himself but this made Zelda giggle again.

"This is what I missed Wolf, when you and I could have a conversation together and laugh together," she said and Wolf groaned.

"You don't see me laughing or even attempting to hold a conversation with you," the Starwolf leader replied.

"By you answering me that clearly states that you are 'ahem' holding a conversation," the Hylian princess said. "Why can't we just go back to the way we used to be?"

"Those times are over, and you know it," Wolf growled brutally, signaling the end of the conversation.

Suddenly someone broke in Zelda's expression at his words and Wolf couldn't deny, it surprised him. It looked as though there was some secret emotion Zelda was harboring that suddenly became unleashed in her face.

"You don't know that," she replied before promptly leaving his room.

"What the hell was that?" Wolf asked aloud, confused. However the words she said before kept circling around his head. _"Why can't we just go back to the way we used to be?"_

_You know why Zelda…you know it damn well. Because a broken heart can never be healed._

* * *

Wolf left his room later on and was met with a barrage of questions that he ignored and just headed to the Courtyard, his head spinning with sudden mixed emotions.

_Can I just keep on hating her as I am? I sense somehow there is a weakening in me…and I don't know if it can be stopped._

_She is trying so hard to become friends with me again and I know I don't want to…but something…changed in me since my "coma". Suddenly I feel the emotions that I felt last year rushing back to me…to batter me again… Could Zelda be right that I may be unsure about myself? That I may actually be weakening and wanting our friendship back? Hell no! I'd rather die before that happens!_

However as Wolf walked in the path in the woods and stopped on the wooden bridge his thoughts asked, _Or would I?_

The air was as brisk as the feelings inside his heart and he couldn't help but keep wondering about Zelda. Surprisingly he hadn't had the urge to have a cigarette since his coma.

_Why did Zelda care so much if I lived or died? Why did she care if I smoked? She is the one who caused me to start smoking! I mean nothing to her and she means nothing to me. She hurt me in the worst possible way and I can't find the incentive to forgive her…yet. Wait, what am I saying? Yet?! Oh Andross save me, I think I am going insane!_

Wolf held back a roar of anger at this mumbo jumbo and focused solely on walking, but it didn't do any good.

_What if…I want to forgive Zelda?_ He thought as the time continued to span. The Starwolf leader looped on the path twice, lost in thought, before giving up on his feelings and heading back inside the mansion again.

Wolf didn't want to face Zelda at lunchtime when he saw the time on the clock so he headed back into his room, making sure all the lights were off, feeling suddenly weary.

* * *

_"Wolf? Didn't you tell me once that the heart always forgives no matter what?" Zelda asked and Wolf looked at her as if she had just told him she was pregnant._

_"No, I wouldn't say something like that in all of my life. I think you have the wrong wolf," Wolf replied, making Zelda giggle._

_"I swear I heard you say it to me. And I know what you are thinking, no I am not going insane."_

_"Well? Out with it. What is the point of the question you asked?" Wolf asked, feeling impatient already._

_"I agree with the saying and believe it. The heart does forgive because if it never had the capability to forgive it would never know how to love," Zelda answered._

_"Okay, are you crushing on someone now? You only spew this lovey-dovey garbage when you like someone," Wolf groaned._

_"No! No, I promise I don't like anyone! I am just saying that I am in agreement with what the quote says," Zelda replied, although Wolf could hear a desperate and suddenly nervous tone in her voice._

_"Who is it now?" Wolf asked, feeling amused, and Zelda blushed, however she wouldn't say._

_"I won't say," she giggled and Wolf rolled his eyes, expecting that she was going to say that._

_"Well whatever. Let's talk about more important things that matter, such as what dinner will be for tonight," the Starwolf leader retorted and Zelda looked playfully hurt._

_"You're such a guy, Wolf. Always asking what is for dinner. What am I, your mother?"_

_"Oh please dear Andross no," Wolf shook his head frantically, making Zelda laugh. Then she became somber again, making Wolf cock his head at her._

_"Look Wolf, I believe in what I said beforehand. Don't you? Don't you believe that the heart helps pave the way for the decisions of your future?"_

Wolf woke abruptly with a gasp at the dream to find that someone was knocking at his door. With a barely contained growl Wolf lurched out of his bed and went to the door, opening it to find a concerned looking Peach standing in the doorway.

"What?" the Starwolf leader growled dangerously and Peach flinched before replying, "I am sorry for waking you up, truly I am. I was just getting worried because we brawlers haven't seen you since this morning. I mean you missed breakfast and lunch."

"Good, I don't care. Now leave me alone. I was trying to get some sleep and trying to console the other weaklings that I am fine will not make my mood any better," Wolf said snippily and Peach promptly closed the door, getting the hint.

"I shouldn't have been so coarse to her but it is the only way to get her to leave me be…" Wolf trailed off as he began to pace his room.

"That dream…why did I dream about the past between Zelda and me?" Wolf spoke aloud, his voice suddenly soft as he became lost in thought.

_Could it be that I miss the friendship that much? Is this dream a sign that I should become friends with Zelda again? What did she always used to say to me? Follow your heart? Well then heart, tell me, should I become friends with Zelda again? Tell me! _Wolf's thoughts screamed but the only thing he could hear in his mind was: _The heart does forgive because if it never had the capability to forgive it would never know how to love._

_Oh man…I am really screwed… _Wolf thought, clutching his head in his claws, feeling overwhelmed by these unwanted feelings. Then a knocking at the door sounded and Wolf felt ready to claw the person's head off their shoulders.

Until he heard the person call out, "Wolf? Are you all right?" It was Zelda and Wolf felt a fleeting of panic.

_What if she sees that I am not cold to her anymore? I have to keep pretending! _Wolf knew it was cowardly but the door to his room was opening. Quickly, without thinking, he dove into his bed and pretended to be sleeping.

"Wolf?" Zelda asked as she came over closer and Wolf grunted, making it seem as though she woke him up with her voice.

"I was asleep, why in hell did you have to wake me?" Wolf asked and Zelda's mouth quirked slightly.

"Yeah right big shot. I heard you yelling at Peach from down the hall. You can't hide from me."

"Ugh," Wolf groaned and was ready to put his pillow over his head until Zelda touched his shoulder.

"Look, I can't take this anymore Wolf. I really can't…"

"Don't touch me," Wolf growled, however to him it sounded halfhearted. _The heart does forgive because if it never had the capability to forgive it would never know how to love._

"Come with me Wolf…" Zelda beckoned as she backed away from the bed and something in her voice made him look at her. He felt suddenly spellbound and shocked by the amount of sadness in her eyes. Without wanting to he got up out of the bed and followed her out to the Courtyard, feeling as though something had taken over his legs.

"So…" Wolf trailed off, trying to sound cold but failing to do so. Zelda just looked at him until they reached the woods, then she said, "Wolf…I can't take this separation between us anymore…. Truly it breaks my heart because I know we used to be something…"

"Then what happened Zelda? You had to go ahead and break my heart! With little boy-man over there!" Wolf hadn't meant to shout but he here he was. "You caused such a deep amount of pain in me that I couldn't take it! It was different than a pain I always felt from wounds! You should have understood it the most because we were friends! We had something! Then you had to slap it all away as if it were a pesky fly. It is your damn fault alone!"

"I didn't know that you would be so affected by it, Wolf... I just didn't know...I am sorry." Zelda's voice became soft, that sad tone was back in it again; she sounded close to tears.

"You're right…you didn't know…because I didn't tell you. I was too much of a coward to spill." Wolf laughed bitterly and coldly. He reached for a cigarette package in his jacket but found none; instead he clenched his fist. Zelda said nothing as they continued to walk, tension plain and clear between them.

"You know, I shouldn't even be doing this!" Wolf stopped in his tracks and Zelda looked at him. "All because of some stupid dream I had from long ago! That is all that haunts me!"

"A dream convinced you to go walking with me?" Zelda asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, a dream. You heard me," Wolf replied. "I should just turn back now and continue to avoid you like I have since that day. Because you deserve it!" _The heart does forgive because if it never had the capability to forgive it would never know how to love._

"Wolf…" Zelda trailed off, but she didn't have anything else to say, her body beginning to quake.

"Yeah, I know what you are thinking. That I should just go, right? I would love to but the damn dream keeps pestering me. Keeps telling me to forgive, forgive, forgive! It is too much! I can't take this shit anymore!" Wolf realized he was shaking and desperately in need of nicotine. He clutched his face with his paws and closed his eyes, trying to calm down and keep his cold composure. That's when he realized that he, the Starwolf leader, the feared mercenary of the galaxy, the scapegoat for James McCloud's death and the most feared wolf alive, was crying.

Then he realized that Zelda's arms were coming around him from behind and he heard that she too was crying. Wolf didn't even try to wriggle out of the princess' embrace, he just stood there, looking away so she couldn't see his face, ashamed that she was in witness of him crying.

"Oh Wolf…I know that you have had enough of the sadness as well…the memories proved that," Zelda whispered tearfully in his ear. He didn't say anything else, he just let Zelda hold him as he looked into the woods, seeing the bridge that was nearby.

_The heart does forgive because if it never had the capability to forgive it would never know how to love._

"Zelda…do you remember that time when you told me that the heart always forgives…?" Wolf asked after a long moment and Zelda turned him around to look at him. He let her, giving up on resisting her anymore.

"Yes…why do you ask?" she wondered and Wolf sighed sadly, feeling suddenly worn out as the pain ate a crater in his heart.

"I have this feeling that my heart has forgiven you…but my mind and the pain haven't. After I came out of the coma…something changed in me. I realized that I couldn't keep up…my cruel and callous pretense. It was slowly falling away…I couldn't stop it. And now…I don't think I wanted to stop it," the Starwolf leader answered. Zelda looked into his eyes for a long moment, her eyes still bright with tears.

"Wolf…I…feel the same way…. To see you being so reserved made my heart crack into two. I wanted to help you…but you pushed me away and I couldn't stop myself. I just kept coming back with the hope that you'd turn around…. For nine long months I waited…but…I knew that slowly and surely I was breaking down and feeling hopeless."

Wolf closed his eyes against the cowardly tears building up in his eye again and Zelda tilted his chin up, wiping the ones on his cheek with a soft thumb.

"It is okay to cry, Wolf. It is…" she trailed off and those words circled Wolf's head one more time: _The heart does forgive because if it never had the capability to forgive it would never know how to love._

Then Wolf kissed Zelda on the lips, holding her close to him; his heart was crying. Zelda didn't push him away, instead she kissed him back, drawing him closer as well. Their hearts yearned for one another, even as the weakening separation in their souls tried to prevent them from trying to love.

"I am sorry that I kissed Link in my drunken state last Christmas and caused all this trauma...for the both of us," Zelda murmured against his lips, her body still shaking with sadness.

"Zelda…" Wolf's voice broke, so he tried again. "Zelda, I am sorry for treating you like dirt and putting you down to keep us separated…"

"Oh Wolf…I have forgiven you already…it is like I had said…back then; the heart does forgive because if it never had the capability to forgive it would never know how to love," Zelda replied, emotion and feeling in her voice as they drew back. "I always wanted the best for you when we stopped being friends...I always wanted you happy. I missed you so much...everything about you never left me...the good times, the laughter... I felt so broken when I saw how cold you were... " Zelda trailed away as she began to cry again. Wolf wiped her tears away this time with a gentle touch, knowing that he was finally complete; Zelda's words had reached him.

"Thank you...for saving my life when I was in that coma...I realized now that life is actually worth living for and now I want to live, for you," Wolf murmured and Zelda nodded, sniffling.

"Wolf... I am glad we could make up and be one."

"So Zelda…can we try again and be something new…together?" he asked softly and the Hylian Princess nodded, her hand resting on his furry cheek, her tears drying and disappearing.

"Yes Wolf. I would love to start over between us," Zelda replied, looking deeply into his eyes.

They embraced again, feeling complete as the magical feeling of renewal, being reset, and forgiveness came over them. Wolf felt his cold mask fall away and a wolf with new purpose became known. His heart stripped away the pretense and turned gently to the love, such as a flower might turn to the sun. Wolf wanted to make things go back to the way they were when he and Zelda first met. He knew he wanted to be the best example for the Hylian princess and love her eternally in the best way he could. With forgiveness.

Wolf looked into her eyes as well as he embraced her close, tears of happiness washing down his cheek from his one eye. He was finally complete once again.

_The heart does forgive because if it never had the capability to forgive it would never know how to love…_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my…I take back what I said about the Ike/Peach chapter being my longest chapter. I think this takes the bill for the longest thing I've ever written in one sitting.**

**I hope you liked how Human-like I made Wolf and Zelda in this.**

**I also hope the length of this didn't scare you all away.**

**Thanks to Halcyon Electric again for this pairing, Next up is Kirby/ Samus so stay tuned! :D**


	24. Link & Samus 2 Last Chapter!

Radiance of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawlers in this story. Only Nintendo has that right alone. **

**Note: This chapter shall be the last one in this collection. The reason is because I am actually losing interest in writing these and since I have my new story Petals Fall to focus my attention on I feel these are getting old. I am so glad many of you enjoyed these oneshots however. :D**

**Another Note: The Reason that I am not doing the Kirby/ Samus chapter is because it wasn't working out well for me (I am truly sorry Xeroskill ;.. I began to lose ideas and have writers block (Which is rare for me…) Enjoy this final chapter regardless and thank you all for all the wonderful pairing suggestions! :D**

Link/ Samus

* * *

It was snowing…bringing the chill of December; the bone-chilling cold raising the goosebumps on Samus despite her wearing three layers of clothing. She walked outside in the Courtyard, her soft blue eyes watching the soft white flakes of snow fall silently to the ground. The wind was soft, but achingly brisk in its wake and Samus thought of going back inside to warm up by the fire where the other brawlers were, sipping hot cocoa and laughing about good times.

Yet she still walked outside in the falling snow, seeing how the snow stuck to the tree branches and clung to them. The night sky was clogged with dark clouds that seeped snowflakes and they clung to Samus' hair and face, they melted on her; she felt the wetness before another snowflake took its place.

Samus' breath whistled in the air, the small white puff blowing out before fading, being replaced by another. She didn't care that her hands were beginning to go numb, trying to protect the warmth inside them from fleeing.

"_Don't worry, love. I'll be back." _Those were the last words that he had said to her before he left her world. She cried the day he left; the beautiful spring day was such a contrast to how Samus had felt when Link had left her to travel back to his homeland to visit his family for a year.

Samus became lost in memories, memories that assailed her, made her have sleepless nights on occasion; ones that couldn't be evaded. The memories she's had for twelve long months.

The memories brought her the warm sunshine, the new growth of green on the trees, the cool wind that was ever so benign.

_"Don't worry, love. I'll be back," Link said as the wind rustled their hair, Link's hat, and Samus' bangs. He brought the blonde Metroid bounty hunter close and cupped her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes, his dusky blue ones sagacious; full of love, full of passion. Samus kissed him, capitulating from the feel of him in general as they held each other in the playful wind._

_Then he drew back, their foreheads touching, before he let go of her and began to walk, the wind tousling his dirty blonde hair as he left her. Samus trembled as the sensation of warmth from Link's body on hers left her skin, leaving her cold_.

Samus felt a tear slip from her eye unbidden, the slight warmth of it reminding her of her pain before it cooled, freezing to her skin from the winter air. But she didn't care; to describe the sadness and pain she was in would be ineffable.

_Those were the last words he said to me…that day in the meadow…the day he left me… _Samus thought, as two more tears full of sadness, full of despair and longing, dripped from her eyes.

She breathed in the brisk, clear, dead air through her nose, the exhale releasing out her slightly parted lips as she continued to walk.

_"Samus, no one in this world means more to me than you. I know that in my heart there is only room for one person, and you are that one person," Link said softly as he and Samus laid together under the Oak tree, their breaths synchronized as one, their bodies together, as fate had wished. The grassy fronds ticked their skin and butterflies danced in the spring air gleefully._

'_Is it the love binding us into an eternal bond that makes us seem so impeccable, and yet so flawed?' Samus thought as she gazed into her love's face, memorizing every hard line that showed itself in the sunlight. She knew his flaws, he knew hers, and yet they still came back for each other, they still disregarded all and became one together._

_"I will say the same, Link. I love you, so much," Samus whispered back, pushing away her thoughts, and Link gave her a smile, the smile that he only made around her. He kissed her lips with such a ferocity, more ferocious than their lovemaking, making her legs tremble with weakness; the weakness of love._

_The iridescent sun's glare cast its brilliance on them, illuminating every detail of Link's hair and the planes of his lips and face. His eyes, those beautiful eyes that had a lifetime of emotions in them, they shone in the light, holding her gaze steadily as they drew back._

_Samus placed a hand on his cheek, trailing her fingers into a caress, her finger pads memorizing the curve and line of his smooth jaw. Link's smile didn't waver, it held as he raised a hand to place it on top of hers, cupping it into his soft grip. They lay together, looking into each other's eyes until everything faded away but the touch of their bodies melding together._

_"Don't worry, love. I'll be back." _Samus' hand rose, shaking with cold and with sadness, to be placed onto her cheek, trying to recapture the feeling of his warm hand on her skin.

Her tears fell more readily and easily now, some even evading the cold air to fall to the thin layer of snow covering the ground below as she walked to the meadow. The snow seemed to be augmented as the night progressed on. Samus passed over the bridge where she and Link had contemplated their lives together forever. She felt full of sorrow and longing. And yet the snow still relentlessly fell, stoic, unsympathetic, unforgiving.

"Link…" Samus trailed off, her voice becoming choked. More tears fell as her mind scanned memories, bringing them up from the depths of sorrow. She refused to sob, a certain heaviness preventing her from letting loose. Her bosom rose and fell, the motions quicker than they had been, the feel of elegiac depression gripping her lungs, making her feel cold inside.

The day that Link had left, Samus desperately tried to keep her emotions in order. She refused to speak with Zelda or even Peach about the pain that had fractured her heart. However she still joined in brawls; she still lived life and trained despite her broken soul. Samus walked the halls of the Brawl Mansion each day, feeling dead inside. The emptiness in her was amorphous, but it was there, and it haunted her. She knew that Princess Peach and Princess Zelda respectfully gave her space and time to grieve alone. They knew she loved Link, but they didn't truly know how much… they didn't know how deeply hers and Link's love spiraled inside their hearts and being.

The snowflakes continued to fall, the wind biting her skin, ravaging her body before leaving, getting ready to repeat itself once more.

_"Don't worry, love. I'll be back."_ Samus refused to sink to her knees and sob; she refused to give in, to let the cold bury her until her sadness was no more.

Love, to Samus, meant nothing when she was younger. When she and Link hid the eggs in the Easter Egg Hunt and saw the nervous but determined look in his face she felt herself become somehow connected with him. However as they hung out together and spent more time in each other's presence afterward she became besotted with him.

Now…love was the one thing that kept Samus going, the feeling that was ephemeral and yet so perennial at the same time. The emotion that gripped her in its wake, made everything become clear and open, like a bright blue sky without a trace of clouds. Love is never complete on its own…there must always be another side to make a half a whole.

_Samus sat in the meadow, her forehead furrowed in thought as she watched a Swallowtail butterfly casually flutter over to a white daisy. The summer sun shone down, warming the bounty hunter, making her feel the bliss that life so often gives and does not receive in return._

_When she felt his lips brush her ear to travel down her throat she knew instantly who it was. She turned around to face Link and drew him close as he leaned to kiss her lips, a passionate sound erupting from him._

_"Samus, you are the only woman who deserves a large place in my heart and soul. I yearn for you when we are apart from each other," Link murmured as they drew away and she shivered at the hoarse, rough tone in his alluring voice._

_"If life goes on, I'd like to live my next life with you, and eternally be with you until all of life fades, the both of us together as one," Samus replied and Link gave her a smile, his dusky blue eyes capturing her aquamarine ones, making any other thought she had fade away into the recesses of her mind. She leaned into him, his body bolstering hers in the grass, her hand running through his dirty blonde hair lovingly, making sure not to knock his hat off._

_"Oh Samus," Link murmured before his lips pressed against hers once more, making the erotic fervid emotions course through her veins instantaneously._

Samus' breath exhaled, sounding shaky in the still air, marring the silence as the snow flurried about. Her almost unresponsive cold hands suddenly balled into fists, warmth coursing through them slightly before disappearing once more.

The night went on as did Samus' memories as she finally reached the meadow and the Oak tree, watching the snow, watching the memories inside her mind's eye. The tears still leaked from her eyes, engulfing her, making every single emotion inside her stand out, clarifying itself, as if begging to be acknowledged.

"Oh Link…" Samus murmured tearfully, her voice breaking, her emotion finally coming out into the open.

A soft sound reverberated through the air, indicating that snow had slipped off a tree branch to fall to the ground below; or it could have been something else.

_"Don't worry, love. I'll be back." _It had twelve months, a full year…and Samus never ceased in remembering. She couldn't bring herself not to linger on the memories she and Link have shared. She couldn't bring herself to move on and live life alone, _is that a byproduct of love?_ _To forever keep that one person engraved in your heart, soul, and brain incessantly?_

The memories swirled in Samus' mind, taking her back; back to the times that had made her feel that life was a gift. Link was a gift as well; he enhanced life, made her feel as though she was the one person who captured his heart. Emotions gripped the bounty hunter; they made her tremble slightly with the exertion of keeping them inside her heart and body.

_Oh Link…I wish you were here right now with me…to comfort me and make me feel loved…_ Samus thought, her next breath shakily sounding like the beginnings of a sob.

_I haven't worried, Link…why aren't you back yet? _Samus asked mentally, feeling the emotions rising inside her still, the feeling of despair mounting in its attempt to batter her heart.

_I long for his arms around me, I long for his kisses, the feel of his body pressing against mine as we lay together at nights. I long for him to be back into my life, to show me that love never truly betrays or dies._

Samus felt something in her break, and that's when she knew; her emotions were ready to let go. Just as she was about to let loose the sob she had desperately contained she felt arms wrapping around her from behind. Not just anyone's arms, _his_ arms. The Metroid bounty hunter felt their warmth through her coat and her breath stopped for a fleeting moment.

"I told you not to worry, for I would be back," Link's voice sounded; it was murmured her ear, and Samus felt herself turn to see Link holding her, that beloved smile on his face. The very one that spoke of soft nights, fervent love, and a never-ending affection.

"Link…" Samus trailed off, not knowing what else to say, for Link's lips were now on hers and her eyes were closing, her tears ceasing from falling, her sadness abating. He kissed her deeply as he held her close; his body warmth seemed to make a barrier between her and the falling snow.

They drew back and Link gently and lovingly wiped away her tears, his hand then cupping her cheek.

"I haven't worried, Link, I haven't worried since you left a year ago. And now you are back," Samus murmured, feeling a shiver overtaking her.

"I am glad you listened to me, my love," Link replied, his eyes focusing on hers as they've always done.

"I love you, Link, and no amount of words could ever express that," she murmured and Link lifted her into his arms, kissing her softly with love.

"And I as well, Samus. Love does let me forget you, ever," he responded, his lips against hers. Samus could feel a mending happening inside her, the hole where sadness and despair had lurked and festered was now covering up. She loved Link even more fiercely than she had a mere year ago and she kissed him, feeling complete.

As Link carried her from the meadow to head back to the Brawl Mansion Samus knew that life still went on, unceasingly, always bringing back that one gift to her. The gift that was in the form of Link. Seasons may pass, but now the Metroid bounty hunter knew that Link would be there forever with her, teaching her on love, life, and being with the one true person who met the requirements for a soul mate.

And as her eyes closed as she snuggled into the warmth of Link's body and strong chest, she knew that no matter what, they were bound together by the enigma of love, forever together, forever in love, their souls entwined by the destiny that had been there since birth.

* * *

**A/N: That is it everyone. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, gave me pairings and ideas and was ever patient with every chapter in this collection. You are all wonderful! Duskzilla, zzzzz4235, FoxRocks, Halcyon Electric, RainbowKandiKorn22, Xeroskill, sippurp123, Azulhada, mystery8icarus, TarePanda11, MetallicaKnight, Intelligent Zelink Fan, Cheezet, EvilChalkboard, DuskRose, Hawk, Warrior of The Healing Flame, WingedPinkBlade, Digilady99, Link's Little Brother, DaZeLinker, CookieDomo, KatanaMelee, HikariGaijin, emeraldsol, and EpicFire.**

**Never forget this story you amazing people! (Don't Forget Those Three Words either)**

**Ciao people! And have a wonderful day! :D You all rock! **


End file.
